Les 2 prophéties cachées
by Lalina15
Summary: Et si au lieu d'être seul, Harry avait 5 personnes pour l'aider ? Qui sont ces personnes de l'ombre,restées dans l'anonymat? Attention: humour décapant ultra présent!
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

_« Les deux inséparables, nées le même jour,_

_Et en tous points opposées,_

_Vont sa tâche soulager._

_Mais jamais deux sans trois et sans elle, elles n'y arriveront pas… »_

_OooOooO_

_« Le fils d'un des quatre aidera le fils d'un voleur,_

_Secondé par celui du feu… »_


	2. Nouvelles années

Voilà, on se lance dans l'écriture d'une fic (longue, précisons-le ). Alors, autant vous le dire tout de suite, notre humour est assez...particulier et **très** présent. Mais bon, normalement, vous venez en toute connaissance de cause après avoir lu notre beau résumé.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling (vous les saviez déjà mais ça fait pas de mal de le repréciser) ainsi que la plupart des personnages (il y en a quand même quelques uns de nous! Non, on ne vous dira pas lesquels, à vous de deviner!^^), nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic et n'en toucherons jamais.

On préfère également vous prévenir tout de suite : **cette fic n'est pas une histoire d'amour entre Ginny et Charlie ! C'est juste qu'ils sont tous les deux importants dans notre histoire.**

Tout ayant été dit, très cher lecteur, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nouvelles années**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

« Regarde, y'en a une qui a l'air vieille !

-C'est Mc Go ! Dis George, tu crois qu'elle redouble encore sa première année ?

- Ah, non ! Si elle continue à redoubler tous les ans moi, je ne la veux plus comme prof !

-On aura qu'à faire cours nous même !

- Mais non, s'incrusta Matt, Dumbledore y tient à cette école !

- En plus, je croyais que vous vous voyez plutôt dans les farces et attrapes, non ? Sinon vous allez regretter les heures que j'ai dû passer à écouter maman vous en…bip… ajouta Charlie, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Ben justement, on ferait travailler nos élèves et on aurait même pas à les payer ! Trop cool ! »

Une forte claque sur la tête les fit taire. En se frottant le sommet du crâne, les Weasley et Matt regardèrent Rogue s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Non mais elle se croit où la chauve-souris !

-Maintenant que le silence est rétablit, dit Mc Gonagall en leur lançant un regard qui les fit se ratatiner sur leur siège, nous pouvons procéder à la répartition.

- Alcali, Sidonie !

Une grande fille maigre et couverte de boutons s'avança vers le choixpeau.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Sidonie alla s'y asseoir parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffles.

-Covert Harry

-SERPENTARD!

Le garçon alla s'asseoir à la table qui applaudissait tandis que les Gryffondors le huaient.

- Crivey Colin

-GRYFFONDOR!

Tandis que Colin s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors Matt et Charlie se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Hermione.

« Ils sont où Ron et Harry ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète, ils n'étaient pas dans le train.

Alors qu'ils allaient répondre, ils furent interrompus par le choixpeau qui envoya Simon Cussonait à Serdaigle.

-Dubois, John

Un grand garçon aux larges épaules s'avança d'un décidé.

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Oh non, gémirent Fred et George, pas un nouveau Dubois.

-Lovegood, Luna

-SERDAIGLE!

Et la répartition continua, notamment avec Edmée Méamonter et Ella Mêmepafroiauxoreilles (qui rejoignit ses frères et sœurs Eva, Aude, Anne, Mark, Sanson et Bob à Serpentard).

-Outang Laurent

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Pomfresh Cléo…

-C'est bon j'suis là ! s'exclama une petite en courant vers le choixpeau.

-…pâtre, termina Mc Gonagall

-Oh c'est horrible comme prénom ! s'écrièrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Cléopâtre se tourna vers eux, ses cheveux se dressant sur sa tête de colère, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je sais, merci !

Fred et George se recroquevillèrent sur leur chaise, ces trois mots ayant suffi à les terrasser.

-On dirait Maman !

La fillette se dirigea dignement vers le choixpeau, fusilla Mc Gonagall du regard, s'assit, parcourut l'assemblée du regard comme pour les défier de rigoler et s'enfonça rageusement le chapeau sur la tête.

_Hum_

-GRYFFONDOR!

Cléopâtre se redressa, et courut vers la table des Gryffondors. Plutôt grande, elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et d'immenses yeux bleus foncés pétillants de malice. Fred et George lui firent une place entre eux, mais elle les ignora pour s'asseoir à côté de Matt. Gênés de l'avoir fâchée, Fred et George essayaient de lancer la conversation

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Cléopâtre…commença Fred

Cléopâtre ne répondit pas, elle le fusilla du regard puis lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour se concentrer sur la Répartition.

-Ah bah bravo, commenta Matt, maintenant vous avez réussi à l'énerver pour la soirée. Appelez- la Cléo.

-Swan Lalina

La fillette qui s'avança paraissait la plus petite des élèves qu'on n'ait vus à Poudlard, à part peut-être Colin Crivey. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs extraordinairement lisses et d'immenses yeux bleus, mélange entre du bleu cérulé et du bleu aigue-marine.

_Je pense dans ma grande, que dis-je, immense sagesse que nous aurons besoin de ton intelligence à…_

-GRYFFONDOR!

Alors que Lalina enlevait le choixpeau, la voix lui chuchota encore _: Bonne chance…_

Lalina s'avança vers la table où Cléo lui faisait de grands signes et s'assit à côté d'elle. Les Weasley se redressèrent tandis que Mc Gonagall appelait la dernière personne.

-Weasley Ginevra

Cléo ne fit aucun commentaire : elle compatissait.

_Enfin **une** Weasley. Et bien tu vas aller à…_

-GRYFFONDOR!

Ginny alla s'asseoir tandis que Cléo et les jumeaux Weasley entamaient une danse de joie sur la table et que le professeur Mc Gonagall s'éclipsait.

-Inhabituellement, je vais commencer mon discours par une règle qu'il me paraît urgent d'énoncer : Quiconque m'empêchera de manger en dansant sur les tables pour quelque raison que ce soit, se verra sévèrement puni.

Cléo, Fred et George descendirent aussitôt de la table.

-Et maintenant, bon appétit !

La nourriture apparût et Fred et George se jetèrent dessus comme une meute de chiens affamés, bientôt imités par Cléo et Charlie sous le regard indigné de Matt, amusé de Ginny et habitué de Lalina dite Lalou.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Clé… euh je veux dire tu es la fille de Mme Pomfresh ? demanda George.

-Non, sa grand-mère au 3ème degré.

-Ben dis donc, tu redoubles depuis combien d'années ? s'enquit Fred, curieux.

-Remarque, c'est pratique, t'as pas besoin de racheter tes livres, tu dois avoir les mêmes depuis au moins 50 ans ! remarqua George

-Laquelle, la vieille ou la jeune ? demanda Charlie

-La jeune, répondit Lalou

-Donc, tu es la mère au 3ème degré de Pompom.

-Eh, parles pas de ma grand-mère comme ça !

-Ca y est, elle a avoué ! Dis donc elle est sexy ta mère Cléo, d'ailleurs la tienne aussi Matt.

-Hahaha, que c'est drôle.

Comme Ginny les regardait d'un perplexe, Lalou lui expliqua :

-Cléo est la petite sœur de Matt…

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, commenta ce dernier.

-… et ce sont les enfants de Gabrielle, la fille de Mme Pomfresh qui travaille avec elle à l'infirmerie, reprit Lalou comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

-Enfin, surtout pour le pire.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour la supporter ? demanda Ginny

Matt haussa les épaules et reprit trois parts de gâteaux.

-Et toi Charlie, t'es le frère jumeau de Ron ? demanda Cléo.

-Non, répondit ce dernier entre deux bouchées, il est de mars et moi de décembre.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour commenter cette information quand Dumbledore les interrompit :

-Tu fais chier, putain, tu pourrais la fermer, connard parce que là, sérieux, tu me rends trop grave vénère, et si tu continues j'vais t'exploser la chetron.

Fred et George le regardèrent bouche bée.

-Maintenant que nous avons le silence, et plus faim, -si, si Miss Granger, cette phrase est parfaitement correct d'un point de vue grammatical-...

La dite-miss Granger piqua un fard dans son assiette en marmottant

-Oui, mais non, mais la négation, mais…

-Je vais parler de ce que vous allez aimer le moins dans cette école : le règlement.

Le « oh, non ! » de Cléo retentit dans toute la salle.

-Non, non, nous ne l'avons pas supprimé miss Pomfresh, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Cléop…

-Oui, bon, l'interrompit précipitamment Cléo, c'est quoi ce règlement, Papy ? Euh, je veux dire Dumbledore, euh Professeur Dumbledore, euh, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Un immense éclat de rire secoua la Grande Salle, tandis que Cléo avadakedavrisait les jumeaux Weasley du regard. Ceux-ci étaient allongés sur le sol tandis qu'une affreuse douleur aux abdominaux les empêchaient de respirer, ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux (de rire évidemment).

-Hum, hum ! Toussotèrent tous les professeurs en chœur (sauf Dumbledore qui était lui-même écroulé de rire sur son pupitre).

Les élèves et Dumbledore se redressèrent instantanément tandis que Fred et Georges se rasseyait sur le banc en essuyant leurs yeux.

-Donc, ce règlement, je rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comment dire, interdite aux élèves. Certains feraient mieux de s'en souvenir, comme je le dit d'ailleurs chaque année, dit-il en fixant les jumeaux Weasley, Matt et Charlie du regard, tandis que ces derniers observaient la table d'un air très intéressé :_ Non mais si les gars, je vous jure, c'est du vrai bois, et puis massif en plus._

-La liste des objets interdits est toujours affichée dans le bureau de Rusard, ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent toujours aller la consulter quand ils veulent. Cette année, je me vois obligé de préciser un article du règlement. Il est strictement interdit de mettre feux au dortoir ou à quoi que ce soit d'autres sans l'autorisation des professeurs, énonça-t-il en fixant Charlie des yeux. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était de nouveau très intéressé par la table : _Oh, la belle table en bois, oh le beau plafond, oh les beaux murs, oh et oh oh ben oh, il y a même un plancher au sol. Oh ben oh._

-Cette année, comme chaque ann…, euh, je veux dire cette année nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lockart. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti dans la Grande Salle principalement dirigé par les filles.

-Hier, j'étais dans mon bureau, je tournais en rond et je me demandais quel sens donner à notre vie, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans notre vie ? Pourquoi cet éternel recommencement ? Car il s'agit bien de cela : un éternel recommencement. Toujours nous refaisons les mêmes gestes aux mêmes endroits et dans les mêmes circonstances. Pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ces questions de la tête et cherchait en vain une réponse. Alors que je faisais les cents pas, je ressenti ce besoin irrépressible de sortir et d'aller voir vos dortoirs encore vide. Et votre absence a encore plus fait ressortir l'inutilité d'une vie mais enfin lorsque j'ai atteint les dortoirs des 1ère et 7ème années, je me suis aperçu qu'en réalité la vie n'était pas renouvellement mais renouveau parce que chacun d'entre vous est unique et va prendre son envol, comme un dragon déployant ces ailes, comme un hippogriffe planant, comme un phénix s'embrasant d'amour. Cet amour qui est une force moteur de la vie, cet amour qui nous uni les uns aux autres : Gryffondors et Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, cet amour qui lie les âmes afin de n'en faire plus qu'une, et cette âme, comme une vague, un ouragan, un tsunami déferlera, irrésistible, permettant la pérennité de l'homme et du bien…

-Pour les siècles des siècles. Amen ! s'écria Cléo en joignant ses mains.

Toute la Grande Salle (excepté Lalou et Hermione) sembla se réveiller.

-Bonne nuit, annonça le professeur Mc Gonagall, les premières années suivez les préfets de votre maison.

-...et donc ce renouveau, aussi appelé Amour avec un a majuscule, ce renouveau est un don, que dis-je, une grâce, un bienfait, un cadeau que la vie. Si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres….

-Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plaît.

-… des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seul chez moi et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres…

-Laissez passer, je suis préfet ! Les 1ères années !

-… forment une destinée. Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face…

-Mais bon sang les 1ères années, vous allez venir !

-… je dirais le miroir qui vous aide à avancer, alors ce n'est pas mon cas comme je le disais là au contraire j'ai pu, et je dis merci à la vie, je chante la vie, je danse la vie, je ne suis qu'amour…

-Cléo, Lalou, m…bip.., vous allez venir !

-… et finalement, quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent, mais comment faites-vous pour avoir cette humanité et bien, je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis : C'est ce goût de l'amour…

-Cléo, Lalou, ce n'est pas le moment d'écouter Dumbledore. Vous devez aller dans vos dortoirs !

-… ce goût donc qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique…

-Il radote, ce n'est pas possible !

-Chhhhhhhhhhut, j'écoute.

-… mais demain, qui sait peut-être simplement à me mettre au service de la communauté…

-Et voilà que maintenant il veut devenir bénévole.

-… à atteindre le don de soi…

-Bon Cléo et Lalou, maintenant ça suffit, vous me suivez.

-Bon, bon ça va, on arrive, il est quand même doué Papi.

-… le don de soi qui amène tout homme au bonheur, ce bonheur qui nous pousse à l'Amour, avec un a majuscule, parce qu'il rayonne et illumine le monde…

La voix de Dumbledore s'éteignit tandis que Cléo et Lalou suivait enfin Percy qui avait failli exploser en attendant qu'elles daignent le suivre

-Il parlait de quoi déjà au début ?

-Je sais plus. Et toi, tu t'en souviens ?

-Non !

* * *

Et oui, c'est fini. Mais ne pleurez pas ! La suite est là ! Et vous pouvez nous laisser un commentaire, la petite bulle _Review this chapter_ est là pour ça !^^


	3. Installation, Réflexion, Machination

Bonjour tout le monde, bravo si vous avez eu le courage (ou l'inconscience) de lire les deux premiers chapitres. Et maintenant, voici le troisième, certes court mais bon voilà.

* * *

**Installation, réflexion, Machination**

-Le mot de passe ?

-Antochère

Le portrait de la grosse dame coulissa pour laisser passer les premières années et le préfet. Il leur expliqua brièvement les règles à respecter puis leur indiqua la direction des dortoirs et les envoya se coucher. Cléo, Lalou et Ginny s'installèrent rapidement après une courte dispute pour choisir les lits : Cléo voulait absolument occuper le lit près de la fenêtre afin de fuguer plus facilement, Ginny le voulait pour pouvoir sortir si Charlie mettait le feu à l'école et Lalou désirait pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Elles avaient donc réaménagé l'espace de la pièce afin de satisfaire les désirs de chacune (c'est-à dire les trois lits contre la fenêtre).

ooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Dumbledore réfléchissait. L'incident à la gare King Cross qui avait empêché Harry et Ron de pénétrer sur la voie 9 ¾ le préoccupait mais aucune explication ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il décida de chasser cet épisode troublant de sa mémoire et de réfléchir à un autre sujet. Il pensa reprendre sa réflexion sur la vie et l'Amour (il y avait tellement de choses à dire) mais décida de se concentrer sur autre chose : les prophéties du professeur Trelawney. Il y en avait trois, toutes très différents les unes des autres. La première, la plus longue, annonçait clairement le duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Les deux autres étaient beaucoup plus obscures. Qui étaient les cinq personnes annoncées ? Et qui devaient-elles assister ? Ces prophéties le préoccupaient depuis bientôt douze ans. Il soupira. Ce n'était sûrement pas cette nuit qu'il allait percer leur mystère. Il reprit donc sa méditation sur la vie et l'Amour au moment où il s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait dû quitter la Grande Salle, les élèves étant tous partis, à l'exception d'Hermione Granger qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

-Et donc, grâce à ce don que nous fait la vie en nous offrant l'Amour avec un a majuscule car il illumine le monde d'une clarté, d'une lueur qui dissipe les ténèbres les plus profondes de la nuit la plus obscures comme un feu dans un…le feu…et si…mais oui…bien sûr…le fils du feu est…il faut que je le note!

Dumbledore se saisit d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin et griffonna fébrilement quelques mots.

-Et si le fils du feu est…alors le fils d'un des quatre doit être…oui, c'est sûrement eux. Et les quatre s'appelaient…cela ressemble à voleur…ce peut-il que la prophétie soit basée sur une simple ressemblance entre deux noms ? Alors cela voudrait dire que…

Dumbledore dû s'asseoir, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Si ces déductions (par ailleurs brillantes) se révélaient exactes, il ne serait pas seul. Cette nouvelle illumina d'une légère lueur d'espoir les ténèbres de l'avenir. Tout comme l'Amour avec un a majuscule éclaire nos ténèbres. En effet cette force incroyable qui guide notre vie et nous permet d'avancer au fil des rencontres que le hasard nous offre...

aaaaaaAaaaaaa

Pendant que Dumbledore continuait ses réflexions philosophiques sur la vie et l'Amour avec un a majuscule, Matt et Charlie découvrirent avec étonnement qu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir que Fred, George et Lee Jordan.

-Bah, pourquoi ils nous ont changés de dortoir ? Et en plus pour nous mettre avec des 4èmes années ! C'est bizarre.

Fred, George et Lee arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-Vous avez vu ? interrogea Matt. On est avec vous cette année.

-Ce doit être parce que nos anciens camarades de chambre ont pas apprécié être avec nous, expliqua Fred.

-Ils se sont même plaints de tapage nocturne !continua George.

-Dumbledore a dû se dire que vous au moins le bruit ne vous dérangera pas, supposa Lee.

-Alors les nôtres ont dû se plaindre d'incendies criminels, se moqua Matt.

-C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde de brûler son lit, tenta de se défendre Charlie. Bon d'accord, ça arrive pas à tout le monde mais on va pas en faire toute une allumette !

-Tu veux dire tout un plat, rectifia Lee.

-Cherche pas, c'est une expression à la Charlie Weasley. Il en a plein des comme ça, tu verras.

-Non, t'as vraiment cramé ton lit ? interrogea Fred, hilare.

-C'est pour ça que maman t'as confisqué toutes tes allumettes et tes briquets ? renchérit George, curieux.

-Oui bah c'est bon hein, on va en parler jusqu'à ce que les braises soient cendres ! Et puis vous avez fait pire.

-En fait, on se disait juste que c'était une super bonne idée, l'informa George.

-A ton avis est-ce que Rogue a le sommeil léger ? demanda Fred. Parce que ce serait bête qu'il se réveille avant qu'on mette le feu à son lit.

-Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, lui répondit George, les yeux brillants.

Lee se tourna vers Matt et Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bienvenue dans le dortoir.

* * *

Alors, des avis, des reviews?


	4. Réveil matin

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

A river song: Oui, je crois que je l'ai trop regardé. Mais toi aussi non?

**

* * *

**

Réveil matin

Lalou et Ginny retrouvèrent Matt et Charlie à 7h 30 dans la Salle commune.

- Et Cléo ? s'intrigua Charlie

- Hum, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit Lalou en jetant un regard à sa montre. 3, 2, 1…

- LALOU ! hurla Cléo en se précipitant dans les escaliers totalement trempée.

Lalou se planta devant elle, les bras croisés.

- Vois le côté positif des choses, t'es réveillée !

- T'appelle ça un point positif ! Je suis complétement trempée !

- Ça doit faire mal, non ? interrogea Charlie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui tandis que les jumeaux descendaient les escaliers, hilares.

- Nous étions en oraison, déclara Fred, les mains jointes …

- Quand nous entendîmes l'horrible cri…

- Nous nous attendions à voir Cléo…

- Mais pas une serpillère…

- Retenez-moi… Non, en fait ne me retenez pas ! Je vais les tuer !

Charlie tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Tu commences à friser Cléo

- Retenez-moi ou je le tue !

- Retenez-la ou elle me tue !

Charlie foudroya du regard Fred et Georges qui avaient instantanément sorti une lime à ongle et s'étaient reculés de 3 pas, tandis que Matt s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise.

- Bon bah on va peut-être y aller, dit Lalou après un nouveau regard sur sa montre.

- Mais je suis pas prête ! protesta Cléo

- A qui la faute ? répliqua Lalou calmement.

- Ben à toi ! Hurla Cléo

- Bon d'accord. On y va ?

Ginny décida d'intervenir.

- Tu devrais peut-être te changer, risqua-t-elle.

Cléo l'avadakedavrisa du regard, fit demi-tour et monta les escaliers dignement, enfin autant qu'il est possible lorsqu'on fait flop-flop à chaque pas. Lee Jordan qui descendait de son dortoir sortit sa baguette et sécha les flaques qui s'étaient formées partout dans la Salle Commune, impassible. Soudain la voix de Ron s'éleva :

- Non ! Il a vraiment dit _Je danse la vie _? Et j'ai loupé ça ?

-Bah ouais, répondit Seamus, laconique.

Cléo descendit. Ses cheveux étaient… tellement…

- Oh Cléo, tu ressembles à une boule disco.

Comme d'habitude, les frères Weasley avaient prononcé le mot juste mais la phrase de trop.

* * *

- Tu peux me passer 3 tartines ? demanda Matt à Charlie.

- Mais t'arrêtes de tout prendre par trois à la fin ! lui reprocha son ami

- D'accord, tu m'en passes neuf ?

- Tiens, les voilà tes trois tartines ! se résigna Charlie. Au fait, s'exclama-t-il en sortant un briquet, tu veux que je te les grilles ?

- Non, c'est bon, protesta Matt en saisissant de ses tartines, tu serais capable de les bruler.

- T'en fais pas, c'est bon, j'assure, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle le fils du feu.

Dumbledore qui passait juste à côté s'immobilisa, une jambe en l'air.

- Oh regardez, s'exclama Ron le doigt pointé vers lui, il danse la vie !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Dumbledore ne partagea point l'hilarité de ses élèves : il baissa la jambe.

La joie de Ron Weasley fut de courte durée : Errol arrivait, porteur d'une lettre rouge.

- Aïe, ça va chauffer (_Nda : Je tiens à préciser que c'est la seule expression que Charlie Weasley conserve avec : C'est bon, il n'y a pas le feu aux flaques.)_

* * *

- Non mais, si Cléo, ça dégonfle.

_**- J'm'en fiche, j'veux parler à l'auteur ! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Des reviews ?


	5. Comment se faire remarquer en 3 cours

Voila, un chapitre un peu plus long que les deux derniers. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Comment se faire remarquer en trois cours**

-C'est pas possible ! Tu vas pas me dire que ce matin on a métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, potion et histoire de la magie ! Et qu'on aura ça tous les lundi matin !

Ginny tenta de se remonter le moral :

-Non, mais il doit y avoir une erreur, Mc Gonagall va nous annoncer qu'en fait on a sortilège, deux heures de botanique et balai.

Ginny et Cléo hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, c'est ça elle va arriver, là, bientôt.

-Bon les filles, c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, on va être en retard à notre 1er cours de métamorphose, dit Lalou en appuyant sur le mot métamorphose.

-Lalou, tu devrais écrire un livre appelé : comment mettre le moral des gens dans leurs chaussettes de bon matin.

-Oui, oui d'accord répondit Lalou en les poussant dans la salle de cours.

-Vous êtes en retard, constata Mc Gonagall.

-Ben, en fait on aurait pu arriver à l'heure mais on a vu qu'on avait cours avec vous, répliqua Cléo.

-Mlle Pomfresh vous aurez une heure de retenue.

-Ça commence, murmura Lalou à l'oreille de Ginny.

-La métamorphose est un art complexe nécessitant une concentration importante, c'est pourquoi j'exige un silence total durant mes cours. De plus, grâce à mesdemoiselles Pomfresh, Swan et Weasley nous avons déjà pris un retard important, aussi allons-nous commencer le cours immédiatement.

Cléo retint le ben alors pourquoi vous parlez si on a pris du retard, qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer une allumette en aiguille. Je tiens à préciser que certains élèves de 2ème année ne réussissent toujours pas à exécuter ce sort.

Cléo, Lalou et Ginny eurent une pensée émue pour Charlie. Ginny articula en silence quelque chose qui ressemblait à : _blocage psychologique._

Au bout d'à peine 5 minutes Lalou réussit l'exercice (le temps que Mc Gonagall distribue les allumettes, dise la formule et leur donne l'autorisation de commencer), ce qui valut 10 points de plus à Gryffondor. Cléo ne mit pas beaucoup plus longtemps, Ginny eut un peu plus de mal mais finit par arriver avant la plupart des autres élèves. Comme elle s'ennuyait, Cléo s'amusa à retransformer les aiguilles des élèves avant qu'ils les aient montré à Mc Gonagall (mais uniquement celles des Poufsouffles). Malheureusement, Mc Gonagall la vit ce qui lui valut 2 heures de retenue supplémentaires. A la fin du cours, Gryffondor avait gagné 35 points: 20 par Lalou et Ginny, 15 par d'autres élèves. Cléo en avait bien gagné 10 mais elle les avait perdus tout de suite après.

Les trois filles prirent la direction de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal en trainant des pieds. Elles arrivèrent en cours les dernières mais néanmoins à l'heure. Le professeur Lockhart les accueillit avec un grand sourire, prit sur la table de Luna Lovegood (une Serdaigle) son exemplaire de _Randonnées avec les trolls_ et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.

-Ça, c'est moi. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de_ Sorcière-Hebdo_, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Cléo leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pitié faites le taire ou je ne réponds pas de mes actes.

Lalou et Ginny ne dirent rien mais leurs yeux parlaient pour elles. Imperturbable, Gilderoy Lockhart continuait son discours.

-Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires sans remarquer les grimaces que Cléo adressait à Lalou et Ginny, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les pouffements de celles-ci.

-Vous avez une demi-heure.

Cléo se pencha pour murmurer à ses deux amies :

-Vous avez vu ? C'est quoi ces questions ? _Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ? A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ? _

-Dumbledore devait vraiment être désespéré, commenta Lalou.

Ginny, trop horrifiée pour répondre, ce contenta de hocher la tête.

-Bon bah c'est parti. Alors, question 1….sa couleur préférée…allez, on va dire…caca d'oie. Question 2….ambition secrète….réussir à se trouver un cerveau. Question 3….plus grand exploit…se regarder dans la glace.

C'est ainsi, qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, Cléo rendit ses trois feuilles de parchemins entièrement remplie. Ginny avait également répondu au hasard mais elle avait essayé, contrairement à Cléo, de mettre des réponses un minimum pertinentes. Lalou, elle, trouva les bonnes réponses puisque elle avait lu les livres, bien qu'elle les ait trouvés ridicules et ennuyeux.

-T'as mis quoi à la question trois ? demanda Cléo à Ginny.

-Que son plus grand exploit c'était d'avoir été admis comme prof à Poudlard.

-Ouais, pas mal, admis Cléo en pouffant.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

-Tous ceux qui auront en-dessous de la moyenne auront une heure de retenue. En effet, je pense qu'il important que vous ayez les bases pour suivre mes cours, bases qui correspondent aux questions de cette interrogation.

-Quoi !

-Oui Mlle Pomfresh, vous m'avez bien entendu. Mais je suis sûr que vous aurez largement au-dessus de la moyenne, la rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bah moi je suis loin d'en être aussi sûre que lui, murmura-t-elle.

Finalement, Cléo, Ginny et quelques autres élèves (principalement des garçons) écopèrent d'une heure de retenue. A la surprise générale, Lalou y avait également eu droit. En effet, elle avait écrit à la fin de son questionnaire que le contenu de ses livres n'était qu'un "tas de foutaises". Lockhart passa le reste du cours à leur parler de ses exploits les plus remarquables pendant que Lalou et Ginny s'efforçaient d'empêcher Cléo de lui sauter dessus.

Soudain, alors que le cours arrivait à sa fin, le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'un _**BOUM **_retentissant se faisait entendre. La plupart des élèves se jetèrent au sol, affolés. Il y en eu même un pour crier qu'un tsunami se déchainait. Le professeur Lockhart tenta de ramener le calme.

-Allons, allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, je maîtrise la situation. Vous ne courez aucun danger. Oh, nom d'un best-seller, comme le temps passe vite ! Le cours est fini, vous pouvez sortir.

Les élèves obéirent, pas plus rassurés que ça à l'exception de Cléo qui se rua vers la sortie comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'un seul coup, elle freina si soudainement que Ginny, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, la percuta de plein fouet.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Je viens de me rappeler qu'on a potion, murmura Cléo d'un ton horrifié.

-Et alors ?

-Il me déteste depuis que je suis toute petite, ce qui est d'ailleurs parfaitement réciproque, mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis sûre que le cours va mal se terminer.

-Peut-être mais si tu veux pas avoir une cinquième heure de colle tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, intervint Lalou.

Alors que les premières années descendaient aux cachots, une odeur de brulé parvint jusqu'à leurs narines. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des cachots, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Ils finirent par croiser les deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils avaient l'air éberlués, choqués et étonnés d'être encore en vie. Plusieurs se tâtaient à divers endroits comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient intacts. D'autres en portaient certains pour les emmener, semblait-il, à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs avaient des brulures et tous sentaient le cramé. Il y en avait même un dont la robe fumait. Ils croisèrent Matt qui avait l'air révolté. Ils l'entendirent marmonner :

-Je vais aller voir Mc Gonagall, ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je refuse de me laisser faire ! Je vais lui montrer, moi, de quoi je suis capable ! J'irais voir le directeur s'il le faut ! Et même le ministre de la magie !

Ils croisèrent également Ron qui comptait et recomptait ses doigts, l'air éberlué. Les derniers élèves à sortir furent Charlie et Neville. Leurs cheveux étaient dressés sur leurs têtes, leurs sourcils brulés, leurs visages couverts de suie et leurs robes en lambeaux. Neville avait l'air complètement traumatisé alors que Charlie murmurait :

-Ça c'est de l'allumette !

Rogue sortit finalement du cachot.

-Demi-tour. On va trouver une salle de classe libre. Aujourd'hui, cours de théorie.

-Oh non, gémit Cléo.

Alors que les élèves remontaient en grommelant, Ginny chuchota à Lalou :

-Qu'est-ce que Charlie a encore fabriqué avec ses allumettes ?

Lalou haussa les épaules :

-On lui demandera à midi.

Et, sur cette phrase pleine de sagesse, elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe pour une heure de théorie. Ils étaient à peine assis que Rogue prit la parole.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui empoisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichon à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cléo, qui s'était amusé à réciter ce discours en même temps que le professeur, finit une fraction de secondes après lui. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue s'en aperçu.

-Mlle Pomfresh, un commentaire ? rugit-il.

-Justement, je pense que vous devriez changer votre discours parce que quand j'avais 3 ans c'était déjà le même.

-Vous aurez deux heures de retenue !

-Et de six, commenta Lalou à voix basse.

-Vous devriez fermer la bouche Cléopâtre, vous ressemblez à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Cléo, stupéfaite, ouvrit la bouche encore plus grande.

-J'ai dit la fermer.

Cléo, indigné, ne la ferma pas.

-Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Oh mais suis-je bête, vous essayez surement d'attraper les mouches.

Cléo la referma immédiatement. Le reste du cours se déroula de manière identique. A la fin du cours, Cléo avait à son actif 12 heures de retenue et Gryffondor avait perdu 50 points.

-Tu vois Ginny, je te l'avais dit, il a une dent contre moi. Il est encore pire qu'avec Harry !

-Au moins, il n'y a pas beaucoup de risques que tu ais des heures de retenues en histoire de la magie.

Lalou, comme d'habitude, avait parfaitement raison. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, après l'histoire de la magie, Cléo s'assit sur un banc à coté de Charlie. Apparemment il avait pris une douche. Elle entendit Fred et George demander à Lee :

-Il a vraiment reçu une Beuglante ?

-Bah, ouais.

-Et on a loupé ça ?

-Bah, ouais.

-D'ailleurs, vous étiez où ce matin ? demanda Cléo

Ils furent interrompus par Matt qui s'assit en face d'eux, l'air toujours aussi en colère. Charlie lui demanda timidement :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Mc Go ?

-Toi, je te parle plus. Traitre ! Harry tu peux me passer trois tartines ?

-Mais d'habitude c'est moi qui te passe trois trucs.

-Oui, bah c'est réussi, tu m'as donné trois heures de colle, c…bip...d !

Cléo et Lalou se demandèrent si c'était bien Matt qui était devant elles. Lalou décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'ai une heure de retenue.

-Moi aussi, grommela Ginny tandis que Matt regardait Lalou d'un air étonné.

-Et moi douze.

-Moi j'en ai trois énonça Matt d'une voix glaciale, héritée de sa mère (et de sa grand-mère), qui fit se ratatiner Charlie sur son siège.

-Moi j'en ai neuf, dont huit de Rogue.

-Bande de gros nul, s'exclamèrent Fred et George, nous en a dix-huit !

-Et en plus ils s'en vantent, marmotta Matt.

* * *

Votre avis nous intéresse. Envoyez-nous un mail à l'adresse _review this chapter_.^^


	6. Résumé d'une matinée explosive

Nous rapellons que notre adresse mail n'a pas changé (_Review this chapter_) et que votre avis nous intérresse toujours.

Sur ce merci à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Résumé d'une matinée explosive**

- Bon, vous allez nous dire maintenant ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue, s'énerva Cléo.

- Je crois qu'il faut commencer par le début, proposa Lee. Fred, George, je vous rends l'antenne.

- Merci Lee. Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur _PoudScoop,_ la radio qui vous livre toutes les infos de Poudlard, des plus connues aux plus secrètes. Et pour commencer, une histoire riche en évènement et en explosions diverses et variées sur Severus Rogue.

-En effet, un matin qui aurait pu être qualifié de beau (le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, l'odeur de la rosée flottait encore dans l'air, portée par une légère brise) s'il n'avait pas été un matin de rentrée, signe de désespoir, dépression et suicide pour de nombreux élèves. Malgré ce noir évènement, deux jumeaux bien connus par nos auditeurs se levèrent d'humeur guillerette, l'œil frais, la truffe humide, un sourire sur les lèvres, bien décidés à survivre à cette journée funeste.

-Epargnez-nous le prologue !s'énerva Matt en abattant son couteau sur la table et en reprenant trois steaks bien saignants.

-Je croyais que tu préférais les légumes, articula Ginny d'une petite voix.

-T'as raison.

Il reprit trois poireaux.

-Je disais donc queces innocentes personnes…

Cléo recracha l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire, tandis que Matt, qui était apparemment très énervé, les foudroyait du regard.

- … oui, donc, je disais que Fred et moi on est allé dans la chambre de Rogue, d'ailleurs nous tenons à préciser que nous ne révèlerons son emplacement à personne. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour Serpentard et 5 pour les autres. Je sens qu'on va s'enrichir.

- Nous sommes donc arrivés dans sa chambre avec pour intention de le réveiller grâce à un nouveau chauffage, pas cher, esthétique, pratique et qui sent bon, si vous en voulez un s'adresser à Lee Jordan : c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour les Serpentard et 5 pour les autres.

- Nous tenions aussi, au passage, à vérifier si Rogue avait le sommeil léger. Nous nous sommes donc approché de son lit à pas de velours, grâce à nos pantoufles _Maman daim, _pas chères, esthétiques, pratiques, qui sentent bon, silencieuses, confortables (en peau de daim). Si vous en voulez une paire, s'adresser à Lee Jordan : c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour les Serpentard et 5 pour les autres.

- Nous avons donc sortis notre paquet d'allumette, fraîchement pêché dans la valise de Charlie, notre bidon d'essence, pas cher, esthétique, pratique, qui sent bon et qui brûle bien. Si vous en voulez un s'adresser à Lee Jordan : c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour les Serpentard et 5 pour les autres.

- Nous avons aspergé le lit de Rogue d'essence et dans le même temps gratté les allumettes. Malheureusement, nous avons pu constater que Rogue n'a pas un sommeil de plomb car il s'est réveillé en se sentant aspergé. Nous avons lancé les allumettes et le lit à immédiatement pris feu, c'était magnifique. Charlie, on a pris une vidéo pour toi, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. La vidéo a été prise avec une caméra _Filmtout_, pas cher, esthétique, pratique, qui sent bon et qui filme bien. Si vous en voulez une, s'adresser à Lee Jordan : c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour les Serpentard et 5 pour les autres.

- Le seul blème c'est que, bah comme George viens de le dire, c'est que Rogue s'était réveillé et que, fou de rage, il est sorti de son lit, un rictus de rage et de haine pure sur le visage, les yeux exorbités, une lueur de folie dansant à l'intérieur, dans une parfaite imitation de Vous-savez-qui s'étant réincarné dans Mc Gonagall ,un jour ou elle était de fort méchante humeur, qui elle-même se serait réincarnée dans…dans…dans Rogue et qui sort de son lit. Vous voyez le genre, quoi ? Bref Rogue est sorti de son lit avant qu'on y ait mis le feu et nous partîmes en courant pour empêcher qu'il nous rattrape. Malheureusement, comme nous avions nos pantoufles _Maman daim_, nous n'avions pas nos baskets _Courvite_, pas chères, esthétiques, pratiques, qui sentent bon et qui courent bien. Si vous en voulez une paire, s'adresser à Lee Jordan : c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour les Serpentard et 5 pour les autres.

- Or, sans nos baskets _Courvite_ (pour la pub, se référer aux dires de Fred) nous ne courons et bien, comment dire…pas vite. Rogue nous a donc rattrapé et, désolé Charlie, il nous a confisqué notre caméra _Filmtout_ et donc la vidéo qui était encore dessus. Vraiment navré Charlie. Il nous a donné dix heures de colle. Chacun. Pas chères, pas forcément esthétiques, pas pratiques et qui vous occupent bien. Si vous êtes intéressés, s'adresser à Severus Rogue : chez lui, c'est gratuit.

- Et c'est ainsi que commença la palpitante journée des jumeaux Weasley. Pour connaître la suite de nos aventures, pas chères, esthétiques, pratiques, qui sentent bon et qui sont marrantes, s'adresser à Lee Jordan : c'est 10 galions pour les intimes, 30 pour les Serpentard et 5 pour les autres. Lee, je vous rends l'antenne.

- Merci Fred. Je tiens à préciser que la suite du prologue est également disponible, au même prix que le reste. Mais, si l'altercation entre les jumeaux Weasley et le professeur Severus Rogue s'achève ici, les mésaventures de notre professeur mal-aimé sont loin d'être finis. En effet, une sordide histoire de potion, d'ingrédients et d'allumettes prit le relais pour gâcher sa matinée. Charlie, je vous rends l'antenne.

Etrangement, Charlie ne sembla pas ravi de devoir prendre la parole.

- Eh ben, euh, en fait, euh, eh ben, euh…

- Vas-y Charlie, raconte leur ce qui s'est passé, insista Matt d'une voix qui avoisinait les -150 °C.

- En fait, euh, et ben, euh…

- Ou tu préfères peut-être que ce soit moi qui raconte.

- Non, c'est bon, je m'en charge, répondit Charlie d'un ton précipité. Alors, ben, euh, voilà. On était en potion et Rogue a fait son discours dans lequel il….

-Epargne-nous le prologue !

Puis, il reprit trois cuillères de potage (_nda : devinez de qui il s'agit)_.

-Puis il nous a réparti en équipe de deux et, ben, il a mis Matt avec Hermione et moi, ben, il m'a mis avec Neville. Et puis après, ben, il nous a donné une potion à faire et, ben, on l'a faite…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ?

- La faire brûler, répondit Charlie d'une voix à peine audible.

- Exactement ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

La voix de Charlie était presque au niveau des infrasons.

- J'ai joué avec mes allumettes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix de Charlie était si basse qu'ils durent se jeter un sort d'ouïe ultra fine pour l'entendre.

- Je me permets d'intervenir pour vous conseiller de régler le son de votre radio, commenta Lee.

- J'ai…euh…échappé mes allumettes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

*_Début du flash-back*_

_Neville était fier de lui. Pour la première fois, il avait réussi sa potion et en plus l'avait terminée en premier ! C'était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait de pleurer de peur qu'une larme ne tombe dans la potion et la gâche._

_A côté Charlie se livrait à son occupation favorite : jouer avec des allumettes. Un peu plus loin, Matt le réprimanda :_

_- Arrête, c'est dangereux. Je te rappelle qu'il ne faut surtout pas la brûler._

_- T'inquiète, je gère, le rassura Charlie en faisant un grand geste du bras qui envoya son allumette, allumée, au loin. _

_Enfin, pas si loin que ça. En fait, juste à côté de lui. Neville se pencha sur la potion. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un _plouf_._

_- Charlie, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui es tombé dans la potion._

_- Non, sans blag…euh, j'veux dire, tu crois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent (et très louche) tout en cachant précipitamment ses allumettes derrière son dos._

_- Charlie, la potion réagit bizarrement._

_- Fais voir !_

_Charlie se précipita et écarta Neville (ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie et la moitié des cheveux). La potion, auparavant d'un beau rose pâle, avait viré au noir magmateux. D'énormes bulles se formaient à sa surface. La potion doubla de volume et débordait presque du chaudron. Une petite flamme, qui allait du vert au violet en passant par le bleu, apparut, suivie d'une multitude d'autres. _

_- Charlie, mon chaudron! Il est en train de fondre !_

_- Waouh !_

_C'est tout ce que Charlie eut le temps d'articuler. Puis, l'enfer se déchaina. Une immense colonne de feu jaillit du chaudron et alla lécher le plafond. Elle fut suivie d'une assourdissante détonation. L'onde de choc envoya les élèves contre les murs. Ils reçurent des morceaux de magmas caoutchouteux qui les brulèrent à divers endroits. Les potions se renversèrent et entrèrent en contact avec les flammes qui dansaient sur le sol. La réaction fut immédiate. Une nouvelle explosion, pire que la précédente, se déchaina. Les éprouvettes fondirent, les ingrédients furent réduis en poussières, les livres brulèrent entièrement, les élèves hurlèrent, horrifiés. La classe était en flamme et le plafond commençaient à tomber. Des morceaux de plâtre s'abattirent sur les tables. On ne savait plus où était le plafond et où était le plancher car le ciel et la terre ne formait plus qu'un gouffre. C'est, du moins, l'impression que les rares élèves encore présents dans la salle (et conscients) en avait. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait débuté, l'enfer cessa. Les élèves se dévisagèrent, étonnés d'être encore en vie. Rogue soigna les blessures les plus graves puis il laissa partir les élèves, à l'exception de Neville, Charlie et Matt._

_- Mr Pomfresh, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mis avec Mr Weasley ?_

_- Mais, c'est vous qui m'avez dit de…_

_- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous aurez trois heures de retenues ! Sortez maintenant ! Non, pas vous Mr Weasley !_

_*Fin du flash-back*_

- Voilà, quoi, enfin, je veux dire que, euh, eh ben…

- Merci Charlie pour ce témoignage émouvant, et merci à vous chers auditeurs, vous écoutez toujours PoudScoop, la radio qui vous livre toutes les infos de Poudlard, les connues, les moins connues les grosses, les moins grosses les moches, les moins moches, les belles, les moins belles, les vraies, les moins vraies les tristes, les moins tristes les secrètes, les moins secrètes les intéressantes, celles dont tout le monde se fout…bref absolument toutes les infos et en bonus ce soir, la couleur du caleçon de Dumbledore. Merci à tous de nous avoir écouté, c'était Lee Jordan en direct de PoudScoop…

- Et attends, protesta Cléo, moi aussi j'ai souffert à cause de Rogue et de vous aussi d'ailleurs ! J'ai bien le droit de le raconter, non.

- Bon d'accord si tu veux, mais pour que cette histoire reste dans le contexte des Weasley, je vais demander à Ginny de la raconter, Ginny Weasley, je vous rends l'antenne. Ginny? Ben, elle est passée où ?

- Ils ont tous disparus s'exclama Fred en regardant autour de lui.

- Mince, on est en retard, les cours ont déjà commencé depuis une ½ heure !

Georges haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas grave, on a Rogue.

- Peut-être mais Matt et moi on a Mc Go. Mais attends, Matt ce faux frère, il est déjà parti.

- Bon, bah moi je viens de décider que cette heure-là j'allais aider ma mère, hein, proposa Cléo. Je vous laisse je vais à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Nous vous informons que si vous ne nous mettez pas de review, nous ressemblerons à une parfaite imitation de Vous-savez-qui s'étant réincarné dans Mc Gonagall ,un jour ou elle était de fort méchante humeur, qui elle-même se serait réincarnée dans Rogue , qui serait réincarné dans... dans... dans Lalina 15 qui a pas de review. Enfin, bref vous voyez quoi!


	7. Petit intermède PoudScoopal

Alors désolé pour le retard, mais bon voilà, un petit chapitre hors histoire qui apporte quelque précision.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bonjour chers auditeurs, vous êtes en direct de PoudScoop. Aujourd'hui notre invité spécial est Charlie Weasley. Bonjour Charlie!

Bonjour Mr Jordan.

Tout d'abord, une question qu'il me semble indispensable de poser, d'où vous viens cet amour du feu ?

Alors, voyez-vous, quand j'étais petit mon frère, Bill, préférait jouer à _Lance ton frère et sans le faire tomber _avec Ron, il n'était d'ailleurs pas très doué à ce jeu, ce qui explique beaucoup de chose. Percy travaillait dur et ne jouais pas beaucoup avec moi, Fred et George jouaient ensemble, mon père travaillait, Ginny n'était qu'un bébé et ma mère s'occupait de Ron. Et moi, je me retrouvais seul à la cuisine, avec le gaz, il y avait ces flammes bleus faisant cuire les casseroles, et la cheminée, ses buches qui éclatait, les flammes… Et puis, il y avait les allumettes, ce paquet posé en hauteur, que je ne pouvais pas prendre…

Euh, oui d'accord merci, euh sinon, avez-vous brulé des choses chez vous ?

Oui, je me souviens, une fois j'ai brulé l'armoire de Bill, c'était magnifique, de grandes flammes…

D'accord, quel métier souhaitez-vous faire plus tard ?

Plus tard, je veux être pompier.

… ?

Non, je rigole, je veux fournir du travail aux pompiers.

Quelle est votre chanson préférée ?

C'est une chanson d'un compositeur français : Johnny Hallyday _Allumer le feu._

Quel serait votre cadeau idéal ?

Alors j'hésite avec un butagaz, un paquet d'allumette, un briquet, la potion de Rogue, un dragon… oui, un dragon.

Vous semblez avoir une relation privilégiée avec Matt, pouvez-vous…

Attendez là, vous avez lu la fiction !

Vous semblez déjà bien connaître Cléo, pouvez-nous expliquer, ça nous intéresse ?

Eh bien, étant donné que Cléo a grandi à Poudlard et que j'ETAIS le meilleur ami de son grand frère, je la connais depuis 1 an. De plus je dirais que je suis attiré par son tempérament de feu.

Dans l'histoire de J.K Rowling, vous êtes déjà partis de Poudlard, des explications ?

ben en fait, les auteurs on trouvé que j'étais bien mieux plus jeune donc du coup j'ai pris un potion de rajeunissemnet par rapport à la vrai histoire et je suis né en décembre, juste après Ron. Hop le tour est joué.

Vous avez, semble-t-il, des expressions particulières, des exemples ?

Eh ben, je crois que la braise devient cendre. Tchao !

Merci Charlie, c'était Lee Jordan en direct de PoudScoop. Retrouvez l'interview dans son intégralité, dès demain, en envoyant un hibou à PoudScoop-replay.

* * *

Voilà, des avis ?

Sinon, si vous avez des questions à adresser à un personnage (n'importe qui, même Dumbledore) pour une prochaine interview (on pourra en refaire une de Charlie), des idées de bêtises, pour la fic (par exemple, est-ce que Cléo, Lalou, Matt... doivent trouver les deux prophéties; ou juste qu'à un moment rogue aille aux toilettes pendant son cours) on est preneuses, envoyez-nous une review, on s'arrangera pour le mettre.


	8. Fin d'une journée mouvementée

Après un petit intermède, voilà la reprise de l'histoire.

Merci à Mathilde D et à river song, argrond et lithium (depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait) pour leurs reviews.

Et les autres, lecteurs ingrats, vous pourriez en mettre. Parce que des fois l'auteur aimerait bien savoir si son histoire est super ou si c'est de la grosse merde et qu'il a intérêt à changer de filière (éboueur par exemple, ça a l'air pas mal). ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Fin d'une journée mouvementée (titre pourri, mais chapitre intéressant)**

_Cours de métamorphose, 2ème années_

Matt leva la main pour la énième fois.

-Madame ! Il faut absolument que je vous parle !

-Est-ce au sujet de la métamorphose ?

-Euh, bin non.

-Alors taisez-vous et retournez à votre travail !

Matt soupira. Encore raté ! Mais quand est-ce qu'il pourrait lui parler ?

-Tu peux m'aider ? Je crois que je tiens mal ma baguette ?

Matt re-soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie était en retard ? A cause de lui, il devait supporter Lavande Brown. L'horreur ! Il haïssait Charlie. Et plus encore, il haïssait Lavande !

-Alors, tu peux m'aider ?

Si le cours ne finissait pas immédiatement, il allait commettre un meurtre ! Il se tourna vers Lavande qui tenait sa baguette par le mauvais bout.

-Il faut la tenir par l'autre bout.

Il repoussa d'un geste agacé, mais néanmoins élégant et négligé, la mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il le regretta aussitôt : un filet de bave sortait de la bouche de Lavande.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, gémit-il.

Dean se retourna.

-T'as dit quelque chose, Matt ?

-Non. Madame !

-Mr Pomfresh, avez-vous changé votre corbeau en verre à pied ?

-Euh, bin non.

-Alors taisez-vous et retournez à votre travail !

Matt se tourna vers son corbeau. S'il fallait qu'il réussisse à le transformer pour pouvoir parler à Mc Gonagall…Il soupira. Il était nul en métamorphose. Enfin, nul…non. Il était, eh bien, comment dire, raisonnablement mauvais. Il s'apprêtait à sortir son antisèche (c'est-à-dire, un verre à pied) et à se débarrasser de son corbeau (c'était pas pour rien qu'il se mettait à côté de la fenêtre) lorsque Charlie arriva, cool pépère relax, les mains dans les poches. En fait, après un examen attentif, son arrivée ressemblait plutôt à :

-E…e…excu…excusez-mmm...moi pro…pro…profess…professeur. Jjj…je ss…suis ddd…déso…désoler ddd…d'être...

-Mr Weasley, vous aurez une retenue.

-Oh non !

-A moins que vous ne préfériez nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes en retard.

-Je prends la retenue !

-A ce sujet madame, il faut que je vous parle !

Les sourcils de Mc Gonagall ne formaient plus qu'une ligne.

-Mlle Brown !

-Professeur ?

Lavande avait l'air très inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ?

-Changez de place ! Mr Weasley, mettez-vous à côté de Mr Pomfresh ! Mr Pomfresh, vous expliquerez à Mr Weasley l'exercice ! Et n'oubliez pas la démonstration !

Matt cacha son verre à pied sous son bureau et referma la fenêtre. Encore raté. Il allait tuer Charlie. Ce dernier s'asseyait à côté.

-Beurk ! Y a plein de bave ! Lavande avait un crapaud ou quoi ?

-Non. On a tous un corbeau, répondit sèchement Matt. Si t'étais arrivé à l'heure tu le serais.

-Et sinon, euh, il faut faire quoi ?

Matt ne répondit pas.

-1er vent, comptabilisa Seamus.

-Et, euh, t'as réussi ?

-2ème vent.

-Et, euh, avec Lavande, ça s'est passé comment ?

-3ème vent.

-Et, euh, t'as toujours tes retenues ?

-OUI ! rugit Matt.

-Mr Pomfresh, quelque chose à dire peut-être ?

-Puisque vous le demandez…

-Avez-vous expliqué à Mr Weasley l'exercice d'aujourd'hui ?

-Euh, bin non.

-Alors taisez-vous et retournez à votre travail !

-Il lui faut un corbeau madame.

-Rassurez-vous, Mr Pomfresh, ce n'est pas la peine. Vous n'avez qu'à montrer l'opération à Mr Weasley puis retransformer votre corbeau et le lui prêter. Allez-y, nous vous regardons tous.

Matt saisi sa baguette et murmura à Charlie :

-T'es mort mec.

Charlie déglutit.

-Et, Mr Weasley, n'espérez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte. Vous aurez une heure de retenue, comme vous l'avez demandé, pendant laquelle vous me raconterez ce qui vous a retenu une demi-heure.

Charlie re-déglutit.

-Euh, je peux pas plutôt le dire maintenant ?

-Oh, mais non. Nous n'allons pas gâcher l'heure de gloire de Mr Pomfresh.

Seamus se tourna vers de Dean.

-Dis donc, elle avalé du Severus Rogue à midi ou quoi ?

-Non, elle a pas encore donné de points aux Serpentard.

A côté d'eux Matt se racla la gorge :

-Bon bah, l'antisèche se sera pour une autre fois.

oOo

_Cours de potion, 4ème année_

Fred, George et Lee ouvrirent la porte :

-Rebonjour monsieur, vous allez bien depuis ce matin !

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez… une demi-heure de retard ?

-Et bah en fait y'avait notre frère qui était en train de nous raconter l'histoire du chaudron qui fait boum.

-Quel est votre objectif : avoir le plus d'heure de retenue possible, faire perdre un maximum de point à Gryffondor ou être purement et simplement renvoyé ?

-Avoir le plus d'heures de retenue possible, m'sieur ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

-J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.

-Mais vous avez rien compris…

C'en était trop, Lee ne pouvait plus se retenir :

-Mais Fred et Georges ne se laissent pas faire, ils répondent au professeur !

-Monsieur Jordan ! Cessez immédiatement ! Vous n'êtes pas à un match de Quidditch !

Fred reprit le commentaire :

-Nous pouvons admirer en arrière-plan les élèves en train de tricher…

Rogue se retourna brusquement.

-Et 1 point pour les Weasley.

Tandis que Rogue jetait un regard suspicieux à ses élèves étrangement silencieux, George lui faisait de magnifiques oreilles d'âne.

-Les Weasley remontent au score et égalisent ! 2 partout ! Maintenant intéressons-nous à l'exercice : nous avons la description d'une potion et nous devons dire son nom et les ingrédients qui la composent. Quoi, mais c'est imposs cet exercice ! Hum pardon, donc précisons, cet exercice est noté. Quoi !

-Oh, ça sonne, se désola Rogue, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Et bien rendez-moi vos copies. Tous, précisa-t-il en voyant Fred et George s'éclipser. Quel dommage, je crois que se sera T pour Messieurs Weasley et Jordan.

-Là, il vous bat à plates coutures, leur murmura un élève en sortant, lequel se réveilla le lendemain avec une barbe de 3 mètres de long et des cheveux jaunes canari.

-Le traitre, il nous a fait la conversation pour nous empêcher de travailler.

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien de se dépêcher, avec la veine qu'on a, Trelawney serait capable de remarquer qu'on est en retard.

-Ou de le prédire !

-C'est beau de rêver George.

Chose étonnante, ils arrivèrent à l'heure en cours. L'atmosphère était lourde…

-Cette année, quelqu'un dans cette classe va mourir, annonça Trelawney en se tournant vers Fred.

-Ah, non, c'était déjà moi l'année dernière !

Elle se tourna vers George. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Si vous le dites.

-Mon pauvre chéri, je crains que votre avenir ne soit des plus sombres, lui murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort : Bien, cette année, nous allons commencer la prédiction de l'avenir grâce aux planètes.

Elle annonça cela sur le même ton que celui qu'elle aurait employé si sa vie était en danger.

-Mais avant, nous allons effectuer une petite révision avec les boules de cristal. Commencez ! dit-elle à Fred.

Ce dernier jeta un regard désespéré vers George et Lee qui le regardait, l'air passionnés. Il se racla la gorge et regarda sa boule de cristal.

-Je vois…quelque chose.

Trelawney le fixait :

-Oui, oui, continuez.

-Je vois… je sens le troisième œil…il arrive…

-Oui, oui !

-Je vois…une explosion avec Charlie au milieu ! s'écria finalement Fred, triomphant.

-Oui, oui, splendide, 20/20 et vous que voyez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à George.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Fred, furieux. Il semblait lui dire : _Mais, c'était mon idée. _

-Je vois…

-Oui ! s'exclama Trelawney en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

-Je vois….je vois…je vois….Harry ! Et il est en danger ! s'exclama George, pris d'une inspiration subite.

-OUI ! hurla Trelawney, hystérique, tirant une bonne partie des élèves de leur léthargie. Bravo ! 20/20 ! Excellent !

Surexcitée, elle se tourna brusquement vers Lee qui sursauta puis se ratatina sur son siège, espérant ne pas être interrogé, Fred et George lui ayant piqué toutes ses idées. Mais Trelawney eu tôt fait d'anéantir ses espoirs.

-Et vous ! Que voyez-vous ? Dites-nous ! Vite !

Trelawney était tellement excitée qu'elle en tremblait. Lee se pencha à son tour sur sa boule.

- Euh, je vois, euh…une forme…

- Oui ! Et ensuite ?

- Euh, je vois….un match….un match de Quidditch. Il va y avoir un match de Quidditch !

- Oui ! Quoi d'autre ?

- Euh, je vois…les équipes. C'est, euh, Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! Ils vont jouer un match !

- Oui ! Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

Ça ne lui suffisait toujours pas ?

-Euh, je vois…le commentateur ! Il est beau, fort, amusant, l'air excessivement intelligent, il a un don certain pour les commentaires, il est vraiment doué…mais attendez…c'est moi ! Je serais le commentateur du prochain match !

-Bravo ! 20/20 ! Vraiment excellent ! Vous êtes vraiment doués ! Qui veut faire une dernière prédiction ? Vous !

Elle désignait Fred.

-Mais, j'en ai déjà fait une.

-C'est vrai, une prédiction d'une précision et d'une justesse incroyable. Je suis sûre que celle que vous allez nous dire dans quelques instants sera du même niveau.

Fred se pencha de mauvaise grâce sur sa boule.

-Euh, je vois…je vois...Cléo ! Et elle est énervée !

-Félicitations ! Vous avez tous fait d'immenses progrès !

-Ouais, on a appris à dire n'importe quoi ou des évidences et le plus de malheurs possible, chuchota George.

-Nous pouvons maintenant passer à l'étude de la position des planètes. Sortez vos livres.

Et la trappe se referma sur eux, pour l'éternité…. Ou du moins, jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

yyyYyyy

Dumbledore était en train de faire un trou dans son plancher à force de faire les cents pas. A l'étage au-dessous, le professeur Mc Gonagall, regardait, inquiète, la fissure qui commençait à apparaitre autour de son lustre. Elle s'empressa de lancer un sort de solidification et la fissure disparut. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque le fossé creusé par son va-et-vient disparut.

Charlie Weasley avait très efficacement démontré son statut de _fils du feu_. Mais se pouvait-il que le fils du voleur soit Harry ? Après tout, maraudeur et voleur étaient synonymes. Et le fils d'un des quatre ? Cela désignait-il les quatre maisons de Poudlard, ou les quatre as, ou les quatrièmes années, ou le quatre-quarts aux pommes, ou les quatre saisons, ou les quatre fruits et légumes par jour… ah non, c'était cinq, ou les quatre filles du docteur March, ou les quatre barbus, ou les Beatles, ou les quatre océans, ou les trois mousquetaires, ou les… mais oui ! Les quatre Fantastiques ! Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant, est-ce qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

Il se frotta les mains, satisfait.

oOo

-Et là professeur, Lee Jordan a absolument voulu que je lui donne une interview, j'ai eu beau insister, lui dire qu'on avait métamorphose, mais rien à faire, il a insisté. Il voulait absolument que je lui raconte comment j'avais fait exploser le cachot de Rogue. Non merci, je n'aime pas le thé mais je veux bien reprendre un gâteau. J'ai supplié, protesté, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Alors je lui ai raconté comment avec une minuscule allumette j'avais provoqué l'apocalypse…

-10 points en plus pour Gryffondor, excellente initiative.

-?

* * *

Alors, éboueurs ou auteur ? D'ailleurs, on vous avertit qu'on ne postera pas la suite avant d'avoir 12 reviews.^^

Et toi au fond je t'ai vu, tu t'éclipses sans mettre de review, c'est MAL... non mais review quand même. _*lève les yeux au ciel et soupire* _Ah ces lecteurs de nos jours.

Sur ce, à dans 4 reviews.^^


	9. Conséquences

_* voix enthousiaste*_Salut tout le monde *_voix d'enterrement* _Si toute fois il y a du monde.

Désolé pour le chantage de la dernière fois, c'était pourri. Promis, on le fera plus! Pitiééééé pardonnez-nous et continuez quand même à lire!

*_voix affolée et sincère* _D'ailleurs à ce propos, on lance un avis de recherche. Mathilde D a disparu! Elle ne nous a pas mis de review! On est très très inquiète!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Conséquences**

Fred et George pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil en face de Matt qui s'entraînait en essayant se transformer la salamandre de Charlie en verre à pieds. Ignorant l'air contrarié de Matt et celui suppliant de Charlie, qui n'osait protester pour sauver sa salamandre, ils demandèrent le plus innocemment du monde :

- Alors Matt, ta retenue ?

- Rogue m'a fait astiquer toutes les coupes, nettoyer tous ses chaudrons et le pire, nettoyer le bureau de Lockhart, avec Lockhart dans la pièce, répondit-il d'une voix basse et glacial qui aurait pu faire peur à Vous-savez-qui lui-même.

George et Fred _(oui, oui ça existe aussi dans cet ordre)_allaient lui répondre lorsque Percy fit irruption dans la pièce. Son visage était cramoisi, ses yeux injectés de sang lançait des éclairs, ses cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne, ses oreilles fumaient, ses sourcils étaient verticaux tellement ils les fronçaient, et à côté de lui, la voix de Mc Gonagall en colère et criant n'était qu'un doux murmure berçant les oreilles.

**- FRED, GEORGE, CHARLIE POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI GRYFFONDOR EN EST A ZERO POINTS !**

Cléo commença à se diriger discrètement vers son dortoir.

- **ET TOI AUSSI CLEO! AUJOURD'HUI J'AI FAIT GAGNER 50 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR, HERMIONE AUSSI, LALOU ET GINNY 30 CHACUNE, ET PLEIN D'AUTRES ELEVES EN ONT FAIT GAGNER, ON DEVRAIT EN ETRE A 450 AU MOINS ! ET ON EN EST A ZERO, ZERO! POURQUOI?**

- Parce qu'on les a perdus, l'informa Cléo.

- **ET POURQUOI LES AVEZ-VOUS PERDUS ?**

- Ah désolé, notre rôle se limitait à t'expliquer pourquoi on en est à zéro, là ça relève plus de notre compétence. Sur ce bonsoir.

Et Cléo quitta la salle commune pour monter dans son dortoir. Percy en resta bouche-bée pendant environ 5 minutes. Puis Fred prit la parole :

- Te fait pas de bile, Serpentard en est à – 30.

**- FAUX**, rugit Percy, **ILS EN SONT A 30 !**

- Bah, oui c'est vrai, ils ont Rogue comme directeur de maison, marmotta Charlie.

**- ET POUFSOUFFLE EN A 150 !**

- Et Serdaigle, demanda Charlie d'une petite voix ?

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

**- 340 !**brailla Percy. Tous ses cours de potion, gaspillés !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda George d'une voix accusatrice.

- Tu nous fais gagner des points en potions ?

**- NON, MAIS AU MOINS JE N'EN AI PAS PERDU!**

- Ouais bah, du coup après il se défoule sur nous, en gros c'est de ta faute. Sur ce bonsoir.

Et Fred et George quittèrent la salle commune pour monter dans leur dortoir. Percy en resta bouche-bée pendant environ 5 minutes. Puis Charlie prit la parole.

- J'en ai quand même fait gagner 10 avec Mc Gonagall parce que j'ai fait exploser le cachot de Rogue.

Percy haussa un sourcil. Lalou intervint.

- C'est logique, cachot = Rogue = Serpentard, Mc Gonagall = Gryffondor. Gryffondor déteste Serpentard et c'est réciproque.

**- A CE PROPOS**, beugla Percy en se tournant vers Matt qui avait enfin réussit à transformer la salamandre en verre à pieds.

- Euh, oui ?

**- TU M'AS PROFONDEMENT DECU MATT, JE PENSAIS QUE TU SERAIS ASSEZ SERIEUX POUR NE PAS PARTICIPER A CE COMPLOT !**

C'en fût trop pour Matt, il se leva, les yeux lançant des éclairs de glace.

**- MAIS …bip… DE …bip…, PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN, VOUS FAITES …bip…, JE VOUS …bip… et RE…bip… VOUS ETES QUE DES …bip… ET PUIS …bip…. !**

Malheureusement pour Matt, Mc Gonagall entra dans la salle commune à cet instant.

- Mr Pomfresh, veuillez surveiller votre langage, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Percy leva les mains et le visage au ciel :

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

oOo

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Cléo descendit en courant.

- Lalou, je suis trempé !

- Et alors ? demanda celle-ci.

- Mais réveillé, commenta Ginny en même temps.

- Nooooooon, s'étonnèrent les jumeaux, en écarquillant les yeux, au même instant.

Matt haussa les épaules, tandis que Charlie s'éloignait.

- T'approche pas, c'est peut-être contagieux.

Lee Jordan descendit à cet instant et prenant pitié de Cléo, lui jeta un sort qui la sécha. Puis il sortit de la salle commune avec Fred, George et Charlie. Cléo se tourna vers Matt.

- Tu en veux encore à Charlie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules, mais c'est plus marrant de le lui faire croire.

Lalou leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à : _C'est fou ce qu'il peut être puéril parfois. _Après quoi ils sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Matt était en train de manger trois tartines de Nutella, après avoir repris trois fois du lait, trois parts de gâteaux, trois biscottes et trois pommes, que lui avait gentiment préparé Charlie (il voulait se faire pardonner) lorsque le courrier arriva. Fred George et Charlie virent arriver avec inquiétude Errol, qui portait une grande enveloppe rouge. Il se posa en catastrophe sur la tartine de Matt qui foudroya aussitôt Charlie du regard. Ce dernier ne le vit pas, il était bien trop occupé à empêcher Fred et George d'ouvrir la Beuglante qui leur était adressé, parce que disait-il, c'était beaucoup plus marrant de la laisser exploser. Ce qu'elle fit dans un immense bruit pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlie.

**- FREDERIC, GEORGE-EDWARD ET CHARLEMAGNE!**

Tout à coup, Frédéric, George-Edward et Charlemagne trouvèrent ça beaucoup moins amusant. Derrière eux, Cléo se tirait une barbe imaginaire en murmurant : _Hum, intéressant_ _*à prononcer à l'allemande*_.

**- JE SUIS PROFONDEMENT DEÇUE PAR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ! QUELLE EXEMPLE VOUS FAITES POUR VOTRE PETITE SŒUR ! JE VOUS PREVIENS, VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE RESTER A POUDLARD, PARCE QUE JE NE VOUS DIT MÊME PAS CE QUI VOUS ATTENDS A LA MAISON !JE SUIS INDIGNEE, VOTRE PERE ET MOI NE VOUS AVONS PAS EDUQUE POUR QUE VOUS METTIEZ LE FEU A UN PROFESSEUR ET SA SALLE DE COURS ! CHARLEMAGNE, TU PEUX DIRE ADIEU AU PAQUET D'ALLUMETTE QUE TU VOULAIS POUR NOEL ! IL EST VRAIMENT TEMPS QUE VOUS GRANDISSIEZ UN PEU ! A CAUSE DE VOUS, TOUT LE MONDE AURA DE NOUS L'IMAGE D'UNE FAMILLE COMPLETEMENT PYROMANE ! SI J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT UNE BETISE AUSSI MINUSCULE SOIT-ELLE, VOUS RENTREZ A LA MAISON ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE PERCY M'A PREVENUE, JE TROUVE QUE VOUS EN TIREZ TRES BIEN !**

- J'en étais sûr, c'est Percy qui a tout cafté.

- Chut, protesta Charlie, elle prend feu.

Charlie admira fasciné la Beuglante s'enflammer tandis que la Grande salle reprenait contact avec la réalité et se dirigeait en cours.

oOo

- Deux heures avec Lockart, l'horreur ! gémit Ginny en s'asseyant, vivement qu'on apprenne le sort de silence. D'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'il passait son temps libre à draguer Gabrielle ?

- Non, je ne savais pas, murmura Cléo entre ses dents, mais j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on apprenne le sort de silence.

- Vous parlez de Lockart ? leur demandèrent Matt et Charlie en s'installant à côté d'elles.

- Il nous énerve à toujours parler, leur apprit Lalou.

Elle ne mentionna pas l'épisode avec Gabrielle, elle connaissait Matt lorsqu'il s'énervait surtout au sujet des prétendants de sa mère.

- Et toi Matt tu savais… Aïe ! Lalou tu m'as marché sur le pied, protesta Ginny.

- Oups, pardon ! répondit Lalou en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Vous parlez de Lockart ?

Fred, George et Lee s'assirent à leur tour.

- Oui, comment vous l'avez deviné ? demanda Ginny d'un ton ironique.

- L'instinct. Mais, ne vous plaignez pas, nous on vient d'avoir deux heures de potion.

- Moi, je préfère deux heures de potion, commenta Lalou d'un ton très calme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Rogue, il est gentil.

Cléo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui c'est flagrant, dit-elle ironique. Il est gentil avec toi mais pas avec nous.

- Mais si vous arrêtiez d'être odieux avec lui peut-être qu'il serait plus gentil avec vous.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, se plaignirent Fred et George.

- Ah oui, quand il vous a puni pour avoir essayé de brûler son lit et lui avec, leur lança Lalou d'un ton assassin.

Cette réplique leur cloua le bec. Lee se chargea de relancer la conversation :

- A ce propos, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux, on pensait fonder un club secret, spécialisé dans les bêtises en tout genre, les ragots, les incendies, les blagues, l'espionnage, etc. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour le rejoindre.

- Et, ce club, il s'appellerait comment ?demanda Cléo très intéressée.

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, répondirent en même temps Fred, George et Lee d'une voix basse, rendez-vous ce soir dans notre dortoir à minuit pile. Ne soyez pas en retard, précisèrent-il en fixant Matt et Charlie des yeux. Bon, on vous laisse, on a des choses à faire.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois en même temps et en leur jetant un regard mystérieux. Charlie prit la parole en premier.

- Mais, ils sont cons, on est dans le même dortoir qu'eux.

oOo

A dix heures, Matt et Charlie montèrent se coucher. Les jumeaux et Lee étaient déjà là.

- Vous êtes en avance, c'est bien !

Matt soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Charlie leur annonçait qu'ils étaient aussi drôles qu'une allumette éteinte. Ils se couchèrent et se mirent à parler. Malgré la menace des chatouilles (que Matt et Charlie mirent en application) Lee et les jumeaux refusèrent d'en dire plus sur le club à Matt et Charlie. Ils furent interrompus à minuit pile par un coup à leur porte très discret. Puis Ginny, Lalou et Cléo pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Ginny se mit en boule au fond du lit de Charlie, Lalou s'assit sur le lit de Matt et Cléo entreprit d'écraser Fred, George et Lee qui s'étaient installés sur le même lit. Elle attaqua directement.

- J'espère que c'est sérieux, votre machin parce que j'étais en train de gagner la bataille d'oreiller.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien ! répondit Lee impassible.

* * *

Bande de lecteur ingrats qui n'allez surement pas reviewer. C'est une honte, un scandale, nous nous plainderons au Ministère. On va se suicider *_sort sa bétadine et boie un coup*_

_*se tord dans d'affreuses douleur* __**ARGH! **_


	10. Le gâteau au Nutella

Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, vous faire découvrir un nouveau chapitre hilarant et complètement délirant!

Ce chapitre est un "défi" lancé par Ayaka Maeda (Aya, si tu passes par là) sur le Fof.

Attention: ce chapitre est rempli de passages totalement délirants, il comporte des risques pour les abdominaux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le gâteau au Nutella ou petit intermède gustatif**

Au même instant, dans la salle des professeurs.

-Et voilà la surprise du chef !

-Pour faire une jolie surprise…, commença à chantonner la prof d'étude des Moldus.

Tous les professeurs la regardèrent étonnés.

-…on choisit une journée sans surprise…

-Auquel cas, cette citation de l'art publicitaire Moldu, par ailleurs déplorable, n'est point approprié.

-Effectivement la publicité Moldu est déplorable, je préfère largement _Soupe Vitalir_, la soupe qui fait grandir, commenta Flitwick.

A cet instant, Mc Gonagall posa **le gâteau** sur la table. Tous poussèrent un sifflement admiratif, c'était un magnifique gâteau au Nutella avec un glaçage également au Nutella. C'était une pure merveille, un chef d'œuvre tant visuel que gustatif. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Lockhart fit son apparition, l'air très content de lui.

-On joue à l'invité surprise, proclama-t-il..

-Je suis persuadé qu'il mange énormément de Nutella, murmura Rogue

Tous les professeurs le fixèrent avec un regard noir. Rogue mit ce temps à profit pour manger une partie du glaçage.

-Oh mais je vois que vous avez un gâteau au Nutella, j'adoooooooore ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne ici qui en mange autant que moi.

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Ce cri avait été poussé par le professeur d'étude des Moldus, et alors que les professeurs avadakédavrisaient Lockhart du regard, cette dernière mitrailla littéralement Lockhart. Celui-ci s'effondra dans une mare de sang, le corps truffé de plombs._

_-Il est mort, énonça tranquillement Rogue, le gâteau est à nous._

-Minerva, Minerva, vous êtes avec nous ?

-Excusez-moi, je rêvais. Oh mais vous êtes tous là, remarqua-t-elle, faussement réjouie.

-Malheureusement, commenta Rogue, en jetant un regard noir vers Lockhart, assis à côté de lui.

Lockhart, commença à avancer sa cuillère vers le gâteau, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents à Flitwick assis en face de lui. Rogue ramena lentement le gâteau vers lui et se servit copieusement (mais discrètement). Puis il se tourna vers Lockhart et lui serra "amicalement" la main, laissant "involontairement" quelques miettes sur sa veste. Puis, il redécala le gâteau vers son collègue.

-Regardez !s'écria-t-il, il en a déjà mangé la moitié.

Tous les professeurs le regardèrent, une lueur de haine pure dans le regard. Mc Gonagall dirigea même sa main vers sa baguette.

-Mais, non, vous … vous vous trompez… ce n'est pas… moi !

-Mais, ne disiez-vous tout à l'heure que vous adooooooooooriez le Nutella ? répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Oh mais que vois-je sur votre robe, serait-ce des miettes ?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, ôtant à Lockhart la douloureuse tâche de répondre.

-On joue à l'invité surprise, chanta Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Rien de tel, qu'une bonne surprise, termina Gabrielle.

Cette dernière portait un plateau sur lequel était artistiquement disposés d'énormes tranches de pain entourant un tout aussi (peut-être même plus) énorme pot de Nutella.

-C'est juste en complément.

-Mais, je vois que vous avez déjà mangé la moitié du gâteau, remarqua Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas attendre son directeur et son infirmière préférée.

-Justement nous en parlions avec le responsable, l'informa Rogue.

-C'est déjà oublié, commenta Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Le regard des professeurs prouvaient qu'eux n'oubliaient pas.

-Qui veut une part de gâteau ? demanda Chourave.

Toutes les assiettes se tendirent.

-Ouais, j'aurais dû me douter.

Et Chourave entreprit de servir tous les professeurs affamés.

-Pour respecter la tradition, annonça Dumbledore, nous devons manger en nous racontant des souvenirs. Des propositions ?

-Si vous voulez, j'ai une foultitude de souvenirs, annonça Lockhart.

-Foultitude… vous connaissez un mot aussi savant, vous m'épatez Lockhart.

-Pourquoi ne pas se raconter nos souvenirs de l'enfance de Cléo, Lalou et Matt ?

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête, à l'exception de Rogue qui avait déjà entamé sa part de gâteau et de Lockhart qui haussait un sourcil.

-Oh, vous ne savez pas mon cher Lockhart, remarqua Dumbledore, voyez-vous, Cléo et Matt sont les enfants de Gabrielle ici présente.

-Oh, se désola Lockhart, et qui est le père ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Lockhart serait mort assassiné par tous les professeurs (depuis d'ailleurs longtemps).

-Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation.

-Et Lalou ?

-C'est ma fille adoptive, lui apprit Gabrielle.

Rogue reprit une bouchée de gâteau au Nutella, dans l'assiette de Lockhart, évidemment. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, prit le temps de savourer chaque miette du gâteau. C'était divin !

-Bon, eh bien, bon appétit.

Lockhart baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il ne restait plus que la moitié. Il se tourna vers Rogue. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Et bien Lockhart, vous mangez vite. Puis-je avoir le pot de Nutella ?

Mme Bibine tendit le pot de Nutella à Rogue, ce dernier le saisit, prit une grande cuillère et la lécha copieusement. Avant de la remettre dans le pot.

-Severus ! Vous devriez avoir honte.

-Oh, désolé je n'ai pas fait attention, se "désola" Rogue. Oh, je viens de me rappeler que je suis malade. _Hum ! hum ! hum ! _Je ne voudrais pas vous passez mes microbes. On dirait que je vais devoir garder le pot pour moi. Mais, il vous reste les tartines.

-Je me souviens, quand vous êtes revenues à Poudlard Gabrielle, avec vos petits bouts de chou, soupira Mc Gonagall.

-Cléo et Lalou étaient tellement adorable. Et Lalou était si minuscule, on avait l'impression que le moindre choc la briserait. Quant à Cléo, elle faisait déjà preuve d'un sacré caractère.

-Et Matt, ce petit Schtroumpf…

-A vos souhaits !

-… paresseux, il dormait déjà neuf heures par jour, s'attendrit la prof d'étude des Moldus.

-Matt était un quoi ? Un Schproumf ?

-Mais, non, un Schtarfoum.

-Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, c'était un Schrrofmf.

-Un Schtroumpf, c'était un Schtroumpf, ces petits êtres bleus avec un caleçon et un bonnet blanc.

-Mais Matt ne ressemblent pas à un Schcroumf, il n'a pas de caleçon blanc, protesta Flitwick, euh… je veux dire… il n'en avait pas… quand il était petit… enfin… en tout cas il n'avait de bonnet blanc. Et il n'était pas bleu.

-Je voulais dire qu'il était petit et paresseux, et on dit des Schtroumpf.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, des Schbroumf.

-Dans ce cas, il était aussi un Schmourf gourmand.

-Taisez-vous, je mange. _Hum ! hum !_

-Severus, vous me toussez dessus.

-Oh désolé Gilderoy. _Hum! Hum! Hum!_

-Vous avez toussé sur ma part de gâteau !

-Oh, je suis désolé. _Hum ! Hum ! Hum ! _Mais je ne voudrais pas vous rendre malade. Je crains que vous ne deviez me passer votre part de gâteau.

-Nous pouvons échanger.

-Malheureusement, j'ai déjà commencé la mienne. Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas vous la passer. Vraiment navré. _Hum ! Hum !_

-Vous devriez prendre un mouchoir ! fit remarquer Lockhart, les lèvres pincées.

-C'est que, je n'en ai point avec moins.

-Mais je peux vous en prêter.

Lockhart lui tendit un morceau de tissu brodée à ses initiales. Flitwick le saisit immédiatement et se moucha bruyamment dedans.

-Merci Gilderoy, j'hésitais à vous en demander un. Tenez, je vous le rends.

Lockhart le récupéra sans chercher à dissimuler son dégout. Rogue se tourna vers lui.

-Eh bien, je crois que je devrais me passer de mouchoir. _Hum !_

Mc Gonagall était admirative devant les efforts déployés par ses collègues pour gâcher la soirée de Lockhart. Rogue venait de démontrer une fois de plus à quel point il méritait sa place à Serpentard.

-Cléo et Lalou étaient tellement mignonnes, reprit le professeur d'étude des Moldus. Et Matt…

-Il a fait exploser mon cachot.

-Et elles nous donnaient des surnoms. C'était tellement mignon !

-Parlons-en de ces surnoms.

-Moi elles m'appelaient TaMol pour tata et Moldus !

-Moi Lalou m'appelait Madrène, continua Mc Gonagall. C'est une contraction de madame et marraine, oui parce que je suis sa marraine. Et Cléo c'était une contraction de tata et professeur.

-Prota ?

-Non, TaFesseur. Et vous Bibine ?

-Elles m'appelaient par une contraction de balais et de Bibine. Pour Lalou c'était TaBabine.

-Et pour Cléo ?

-TaBaleine.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Et vous Flitwick ?

-TonFli. C'est mignon non ?

-Euh, oui. Si vous le dites. Chourave ?

-Lalou m'appelait TaChou-fleur et Cléo TaBettrave.

-Et vous Sinistra ?

-TaEtoile et TaTécope.

-Et vous Hagrid ?

-Ah oui, elles m'appelaient Là-haut. Je m'en souviens très bien, elles avaient trois ans et étaient minuscules et un jour elles m'ont demandé : Tu nous entends là-haut ? Les chères petites.

-Comme c'est émouvant, commenta Gilderoy.

Quelques professeurs plus tard, ils se tournèrent vers Rogue qui, entre-temps, avait fini le gâteau ET le pot de Nutella :

-Et vous, comment vous appelaient-elles ? TonTion il me semble ?

-Lalou m'appelait Mon oncle.

*_Début du flash-back*_

_Cléo tournait en rond dans leur chambre._

_-Euh, TonCachot, euh TonChaudron, euh TonChauve-souris, euh TonPotion…TONTION !_

_-Mon oncle sinon, c'est bien mon oncle, proposa Lalou d'une petite voix._

*_Fin du flash-back*_

-Aimez-vous le gâteau ? interrogea Gabrielle. Oh, mais, il n'en reste déjà plus ? Heureusement, nous en avons préparé un deuxième.

Cette nouvelle réjouit tout le monde.

-Pour ma part, intervint Lockhart, je trouve que Lalou est particulièrement insolente et Cléo…n'aurait-elle pas des problèmes mentaux ?

Les cheveux de Gabrielle commencèrent à gonfler de façon particulièrement menaçante. Ses yeux devinrent froids comme la glace et se remplirent d'éclairs. La sentant prête à exploser, Mc Gonagall lui passa un pot de Nutella devant le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne une teinte normale.

-Puis-je avoir une part de gâteau ? demanda Lockhart, inconscient du danger qu'il courait.

-NON ! rugit Gabrielle, outrée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'étiez pas invité et qu'il n'y a donc pas de part pour vous ! Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous incrustez ! Sans comptez que vous avez déjà mangé la moitié de l'autre gâteau! D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit vous qui l'ayez fini !

-Reprenez votre souffle Gabrielle, conseilla diplomatiquement Mc Gonagall.

Celle-ci expira bruyamment et s'attaqua au gâteau avec acharnement. Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur d'étude des Moldus.

-Très chère, pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur ces…Troumff ?

-Des Troumff ?

-Ou les Schnouf ? Je ne me souviens plus du mot exact.

-Ah, les Schtroumpfs ?

-Oui, c'est ça, les Chdrouf !

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, les SCHTROUMPFS sont des êtres bleus avec un caleçon et un bonnet blanc. Ils sont très petits et vivent dans des champignons, au milieu de la forêt. Ils parlent aux animaux et chaque Schtroumpf a une caractéristique : il y a le schtroumpf gourmand, le schtroumpf paresseux, le schtroumpf à lunettes…. Un sorcier nommé Gargamel veut les capturer mais il n'arrive jamais à retrouver leur village. Il a un chat nommé Azraël. Tous les schtroumpfs sont amoureux de la schtroumpfette, la seule femme du village, qui s'occupe de son bébé.

-Ah, il y a donc un enfant…Garçon ou fille ?

-Euh, garçon je crois mais pour…

-Et combien sont-ils ? Quatre ?

-Oh non, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, tout un village ! Mais, pourquoi me…

-Et savez-vous si les 4 Fantastiques ont un fils ?

-Euh…

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la table, les autres professeurs continuaient de se raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Cléo, Matt et Lalou.

-Vous vous souvenez du match de Quidditch ?

-Lequel ? demanda innocemment Mme Bibine.

-Voyons, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir oublié. LE match de Quidditch ! Il me semble que c'était le premier de Bill Weasley.

-Ah, CE match. Oui, je m'en souviens.

*_Début du flash-back*_

_Tous les joueurs étaient prêts. Les capitaines s'étaient serrés (ou plutôt écrasé) les mains, tous avaient enfourchés leur balai. Ils n'attendaient plus que le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine et l'envoi des balles. Ce dernier point posait un "léger"_ _problème. Cléo était assise au milieu du terrain, le souaffle serré contre elle._

_-NON, c'est MON ballon ! hurlait-elle._

_Mme Bibine s'approcha d'elle, la main tendue :_

_- Allez Cléo, sois gentille, donne le ballon, donne le ballon._

_- Et puis fait le beau et donne la patte tant qu'on y est, marmonna le Serpentard qui était au commentaire, ce qui fit que tout le stade put l'entendre._

_- T'approche pas, espèce de grosse BALEINE !_

_Le hurlement de rire poussé par Bill fut audible dans tout le stade. Il s'écroula par terre, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que tout le monde le regardait. Il se releva précipitamment, le visage d'une variété de rouge inconnue jusqu'alors. Il fit un grand sourire, plutôt gêné, à Mme Bibine. _

_-Cléo, donne le souaffle._

_-NON !_

_C'est à ce moment que Gabrielle décida d'intervenir. A sa manière._

_-CLEO ! JE T'ORDONNE DE RENDRE LE SOUAFFLE A MADAME BIBINE !_

_-Mais.., protesta Cléo._

_-TOUT DE SUITE !_

_-D'accord maman._

_Cléo s'empressa de rendre le souaffle. Elle l'aimait, mais pas au point d'affronter sa mère pour lui._

_-Bon, le match va pouvoir commencer ! Alors, le vif….d'or._

_Celui-ci avait disparu de la malle. Gabrielle eu un mauvais pressentiment d'un seul coup._

_-Cléo, où est Lalou ?_

_-Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait jouer à cache-cache avec son nouveau jouet, répondit celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_-Et à quoi ressemblait-il, ce nouveau jouet ?_

_-C'est une toute petite boule dorée qui vole._

_-Cléo, tu aimes bien jouer à cache-cache avec Lalou, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux nous aider à la retrouver ?_

_-Nan, veux pas._

_-Si tu nous aide tu auras un gâteau._

_-Nan, veux pas gâteau._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Cléo s'éloigna, le souaffle à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout Poudlard derrière elle. Elle n'avait en revanche pas précisé qu'elle n'avait JAMAIS retrouvé Lalou à cache-cache._

_oooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooo_

_Deux heures plus tard, ils retournèrent dans le stade._

_-Bah je sais pas où elle est._

_Ce fut Rogue qui l'aperçut en premier. _

_-Elle est là, fit-il remarquer, impassible._

_Lalou était assise dans les gradins et jouait avec le vif d'or._

_-Ah, vous êtes là. Je voulais vous rendre le Vif d'or._

_Au prix d'immenses efforts, Mme Bibine parvint à rester calme._

_-Bon, et bien nous pouvons ENFIN commencer le match._

_Une fois le Vif d'or récupéré, le Souaffle remplacé par un vieux ballon de foot (emprunté à un élève né-moldu), Mme Bibine se pencha pour lâcher les….La malle contenant les cognards avait disparue. Gabrielle se tourna vers son fils qui venait d'arriver, couvert de boue._

_-Dis-moi Matt, tu n'aurais pas vu, par "hasard" la malle avec les cognards ?_

_-La malle au trésor ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix aigüe, les yeux écarquillés, l'innocence incarnée._

_-Oui, c'est ça, la "malle au trésor". Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?_

_-Bah, j'lai caché pour la chasse au trésor. Mais j'ai pas encore mis les indices._

_-D'accord. Et tu l'as cachée où ?_

_-Bah, euh, j'lai mise, euh, bah….J'sais plus !_

_Et il éclata en sanglots._

_-Eh bien, quel mémoire ! Un éléphant ! commenta le même Serpentard que précédemment._

_-J'suis pas gros !_

_-Tu te souviens vers où à peu près ?_

_Il se calma instantanément._

_-Ah, bah oui ! C'était entre la forêt interdite, le château, le saule cogneur et le lac._

_-Dis-donc, c'est précis. _

_-Et c'était loin, très loin !_

_-Eh bien voilà qui nous avance !_

_-Au moins à 178 mille kilomètres !_

_-En deux heures ! Il est rapide votre gosse._

_-Peut-être même plus !_

_-Là c'est carrément entre la Statue de la Liberté, la Grande Muraille de Chine, les pingouins et les manchots ! _

_-Mr Bennet ! Cessez vos commentaires désobligeants ! J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard._

_Rogue lui en rajouta dix pour ses remarques pertinentes._

_ooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooo _

_Trois heures plus tard, après avoir ratissé tout le parc, le commentateur remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, à deux mètres du stade._

_-Pourquoi y a-t-il un énorme tas de feuille ayant la forme de la malle et une croix juste à côté ?_

_Ils écartèrent les feuilles pour découvrir la malle qui semblait leur sourire ironiquement._

_-Ah bah oui, c'était là, se contenta de remarquer Matt de sa petite voix flûtée._

_-Ah oui, effectivement, c'était loin. 178 mille kilomètres au moins. Peut-être même plus._

_-Oh bah oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon, indigné._

_-Matt, elle était à deux mètres du stade._

_-Ah. Et c'est plus ou c'est moins ?_

_*Fin du flash-back*_

-CE match ?

-Oui ! Tout Poudlard en a parlé pendant au moins deux ans.

-Qui reveut un peu de gâteau ?

-MOI !

Toutes les assiettes se tendirent. Gabrielle fit semblant de ne pas voir celle de Lockhart. Ce dernier resta cinq minutes l'assiette en l'air, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer que ses aisselles étaient sèches. Les initiales de ce quelqu'un étaient S.R. (S.S. pour la version anglaise).

-Ce gâteau est vraiment délicieux Gabrielle, la complimenta Dumbledore. Mais la prochaine fois, peut-être pourriez-vous faire un gâteau au citron. Avec un glaçage au Nutella bien sûr.

OooooooooOOOooooooooooooO

-Severus, pourriez-vous me passez le pot de Nutella ?

-Je finis de me faire une tartine.

-Cela fait une demi-heure que vous me dites ça.

-Parce que cela fait une demi-heure que je me fais une tartine lorsque vous me demandez le pot. Tenez, j'ai finis.

-Mais…il est vide !

-Oh. Désolé Gilderoy.

* * *

Si vos abdominaux vous font souffrir à force de rire, nous connaissons un excellent médecin. Envoyez-lui donc un message à l'adresse _Review this chapter._

Si vos abdominaux ne vous font pas souffrir, vous pouvez tout de même lui envoyez un message pour l'en informer.

Merci aux filles du Fof qui nous ont donné des idées de déformation de Schtroumpf. On vous aime les filles!


	11. Le OVA

Pour répondre à la question que...personne ne nous a posé, non nous ne donnons pas de gâteau au Nutella, nous les gardons pour nous.

Sinon, voilà un "petit" chapitre sur ce groupe que propose Fred, George et Lee. Avec un fash-back! Qui a osé dire encore! On aime les flash-back, et alors!

Merci encore pour ceux qui nous mette des review!^^ Ca fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Le O.V.A.**

Dans le dortoir des garçons :

Lee prit la parole :

-On a beaucoup réfléchi.

-Waouh, quel exploit, ironisa Ginny.

-Si Ginny, c'est un exploit, répondit Matt le plus sérieux du monde.

Ils reçurent tous les deux un oreiller lancé par Fred et George.

-Nous avons décidé de vous faire passer des épreuves pour voir si vous êtes digne d'intégrer ce groupe, reprit Lee, impassible.

-D'accord, mais on vous en fait passer aussi alors, exigea Lalou.

-D'accor…quoi… mais…non, mais… enfin…c'est que, bafouilla Fred décontenancé.

-C'est pas prévu dans le règlement, protesta George

-Les créateurs ne passent pas d'épreuves, répondit Lee imperturbable.

-Et pourquoi d'abord ?demanda Cléo furieuse.

-Et ben…parce…et ben… c'est que…

-Ils sont admis d'office, répliqua Lee, placide comme toujours, ou presque.

-Mais serait-ce de la peur dans vos regards ?demanda Charlie.

-Quoi tu oses insinuer que nous avons peur !

-Il ne l'insinue pas, intervint Lalou…

-Ah, je préfère ça !

-Il l'affirme ! termina Lalou.

-Et un point pour Lalou, elle réplique admirablement, s'emporta Lee.

-Mais, Lee, t'es avec nous.

-Euh, oui pardon. Fred et George ne se laissent pas faire, ils vont répliquer à Lalou.

-Allez-y, on attend, annonça Matt en mangeant trois pop-corn.

-…

-…

-Je crois que ça fait deux-zéro, Lee, intervint Ginny.

-Bon, c'est pas que je commence à me consumer, mais presque, fit remarquer Charlie.

-… se…commença Fred

-…consumer…termina George.

-Bon d'accord, on accepte de passer vos épreuves, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous qui nous avez fourni notre première blague de longue durée.

_*début du flash-back*_

_Le match venait de commencer, les audacieux contre les ambitieux. Rouge et or contre vert et argent. Gryffondor contre Serpentard._

_-Les joueurs se sont envolés dans une grâce indéniable, commenta…ben, le commentateur, pour les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors je précise que c'était ironique._

_-Mr Bennet, vous pouvez nous dispenser de vos commentaires !_

_-Très bien, répondit ce dernier en reposant son mégaphone, au-revoir !_

_-Je rajoute 20 point à Serpentard, murmura Rogue._

_Ledit Mr Bennet, Bebe pour les intimes, se dirigea vers la tribune des Serpentard où il était attendu par une foule en délire. Il s'approcha de la tribune, effleura quelques mains qui se tendaient derrière les barrières de sécurité, signa des autographes, posa pour quelques photos, appela la police anti-émeute et empêcha quelques filles de lui arracher ses vêtements. Il faut dire qu'il venait d'être élu, pour la 7__ème__ année consécutive, plus beau garçon de Poudlard. _

_-Mr. Bennet, __revenez__immédiatement__!_

_Zachary-Alexander Bennet, Zachoubebe pour les __très intimes, s'arrêta au milieu de ses fans et les regarda l'air désolé._

_-Je m'excuse, mais le devoir m'appelle, ou plutôt Mc Gonagall, mais je vais dire le devoir, c'est plus beau._

_Un plus tard, on entendit Z-A B proclamer dans le mégaphone :_

_-Je parlais du mot, professeur, du mot, pas de votre physique._

_Par contre personne n'entendit le "quoique "de Rogue. Après tout, il n'avait pas de mégaphone._

_-Donc, le match a commencé il y a ¼ d'heure et pour l'instant c'est Serpentard qui mène à 30-0. On dirait que les Gryffondor ont progressé pendant les vacances, peut-être se sont-ils retrouvés pour s'entraîner. Je trouve par contre que Serpentard a baissé. Professeur Mc Gonagall, leur avez-vous donné beaucoup de devoir ces temps-ci ? _

_Mc Gonagall murmura quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblaient à : " sale gosse de riche mal-élevé" ._

_-Tiens, Gryffondor viens de marquer, il faudra qu'ils passent au contrôle anti-dopage à la fin du match. Tiens, un 2__ème__ but, est-ce que Serpentard aurait décidé de ne pas infliger à leur ennemi une défaite trop cuisante ? _

_-Mr Bennet !_

_-Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, une simple hypothèse. Je ne vois pourquoi vous vous sentez menacé. Serpentard marque de nouveau. Cela fait 40-20 pour Serpentard. Du côté des attrapeurs, c'est le calme plat, alors qu'au début du match Dubois, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, sœur du gardien, semblait avoir vu le vif d'or. Apparemment elle l'a perdu de vue, l'attrapeur de Serpentard ne le voit pas non plus. Sinon, ils jouent admirablement bien la comédie tous les deux. Peut-être devraient-ils s'acheter des lunettes._

_Deux heures plus tard :_

_-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'apporter un verre d'eau ? Je n'ai plus de salive._

_Mc Gonagall et tous les joueurs croisèrent les doigts pour que personne ne lui apporte de verre d'eau. Malheureusement, Z-A B avait beaucoup de fans, aussi une dizaine filles accourut avec un verre d'eau pour lui._

_-Je rappelle que le score est de 120-90 pour Serpentard. Le vif d'or n'a toujours pas été aperçu, je me demande comment les attrapeurs des deux équipes ont réussi à être sélectionné._

_A quatorze heures :_

_-Après une petite pause repas, le match reprend, le score est de 250, non 260-210 pour Serpentard. Petit problème pour passer le temps et développer votre intellect : sachant que le match a commencé à dix heures, qu'il est quatorze heures, que le score est de 260 pour les Serpentard, et de 210 pour les Gryffondor, combien de but marque en moyenne chaque équipe par heure ? Vous détaillerez les étapes de votre calcul. Vous n'oublierez pas d'écrire votre nom, prénom et maison sur votre copie. Pensez à espacer les lignes pour faciliter la correction. _

_-Mr Bennet !_

_Zachary-Alexander poussa à soupir à fendre l'âme._

_-Donc, Gryffondor marque, ils en sont maintenant à 220. Contre 260, non 270 pour Serpentard._

_Vingt heures :_

_Zachary-Alexander bailla élégamment._

_-Serpentard mène toujours avec un score de 310-250. Est-ce que les attrapeurs se sont endormis ? Non, ils scrutent encore le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or qui n'a pas été aperçus une seule fois depuis le début du match._

_Vingt-deux heures :_

_-Serpentard marque, il mène à 320-270. Les joueurs paraissent épuisés. D'ailleurs un joueur de Serpentard vient de tomber de son balai. À moins qu'il ne tente de nous montrer une figure de voltige._

_Auquel cas je lui conseille vivement de revoir l'atterrissage._

_Dumbledore se leva dans la tribune._

_-Nous allons interrompre le match, Serpentard est déclaré vainqueur avec un score de 320 contre 270 pour Gryffondor. Si quelqu'un aperçoit le Vif d'or merci de le remettre à Madame Bibine._

_- Et merci de rendre votre copie sous un délai de deux jours au professeur Mc Gonagall qui se fera un plaisir de les corriger. Les élèves de 7__ème__ année qui doivent préparer leurs Aspics blancs sont dispensé de cet exercice, ajouta M. Bennet._

_Les élèves retournèrent dans leur dortoir tandis que Fred et George tentaient de retenir Lee qui voulait absolument demander un autographe à Z-A._

_-Il a suffisamment de fans, pas besoin de toi._

_Ils furent distraits par 2 petites filles qui s'approchèrent tenant une boite à la main. _

_-Tenez, dit Lalou en leur fourrant la boîte dans les mains._

_-Faites attention en l'ouvrant, précisa Cléo._

_Elles s'éloignèrent. On entendit encore :_

_-Quand même, t'exagère !_

_- Il m'a nargué !_

_Les trois garçons entrouvrirent la boîte : à l'intérieur se tenait… le Vif d'or !_

_*fin du flash-back*_

-Oui, je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça vous a permis de faire votre plus longue blague ?

-Parce que pendant toute la semaine on a lâché le vif d'or dans tous Poudlard, leur apprit Fred.

-Jusqu'à ce que la sœur jumelle de Dubois l'attrape, elle est très doué, dommage qu'elle se soit cassé le poignet l'année dernière, continua George.

-Bon, continua Lee, la 1ère épreuve sera de… prouver votre résistance aux chatouilles.

-Pourquoi ?demanda Ginny.

-Il faut bien que vous sachiez résister à la torture.

-Heu…oui…d'accord, on vous le fera aussi.

-Pas la peine, répondirent Matt et Charlie, on a déjà essayé.

Cléo et Ginny craignait énormément les chatouilles mais ne dirent rien, principalement parce qu'elles riaient trop d'après Lee. Charlie et Matt ne les craignaient pas tellement, et Lalou se contenta de les regarder et de leur demander au bout de cinq minutes si ils avaient bientôt fini.

-Bien, vous avez tous réussis la 1ère épreuve, annonça Fred.

-Maintenant la 2ème, continua George.

-Vous parlez toujours dans le même ordre ? demanda Cléo.

-Euh…, commença Fred.

-Et ben…, poursuivit George.

-C'est que…, reprit Fred.

-Bah…, continua George.

-On dirait que oui, commenta Matt.

-La 2ème épreuve est de trouver un maximum de bêtises en 2 minutes.

-Lancer un sort de silence à Lockhart.

-Faire exploser le cachot de Rogue.

-Faire pousser des boutons à Lockhart.

-Mettre une potion dans la tasse da Lockhart qui lui rende les dents noires.

-Tapisser le bureau de Lockhart avec des photos de Rogue.

-Mettre le feu aux balais des Serpentards.

-Organiser une bataille d'eau géante dans la Grande Salle.

-Pas si vite, je note !

-Changer les armures de place.

-Donner des Bombabouses à Peavees.

-Soudoyer les elfes de maison pour que les repas des autres maisons soient infects.

-Piquer les boules de Tamaboule.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cléo, étonnées, excepté Lalou et Matt.

-Bah, c'est Trelawney, mais je l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle dit tout le temps, je vois dans ma boule.

-Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien, commenta Lee.

-Remplacer son thé par du café.

-Savonner les couloirs.

-Mettre des graffitis sur les murs.

-Boucher les toilettes.

-Déplacer la chaise de Lockhart quand il s'assoit.

-Mettre des seaux d'eau au-dessus des portes.

-Stop, c'est bon, vous avez brillamment réussi.

-Maintenant c'est votre tour, annonça Cléo.

Fred, George et Lee durent dire tout ce qui était nécessaire à une fête (Lalou protesta car ils avaient oublié les invités), organiser un plan pour une des bêtises citée plus haut, prouver qu'ils savaient marcher sans faire de bruit, jouer le comédie (ils étaient très doués , malgré leur tendance à l'hyperbole)… A trois heures du matin, ils conclurent que tout le monde pouvaient faire partie du groupe.

-Et on l'appelle comment ce…groupe ? demanda Ginny.

-Euh…, commença Fred.

-Ben…, continua George.

-On ne sait pas, avoua Lee en toute simplicité.

Ils réfléchirent quelques minutes, puis :

- Le O.V.A. ? proposa timidement Ginny.

Matt haussa un sourcil.

-Le On Va s'Amuser.

Ils se regardèrent tous.

-Adopté !

-Règle principale du O.V.A., on ne trahi pas le O.V.A. !

-Rendez-vous après demain, ici même pour décider des règles complètes et de la 1ère farce.

-Vous pouvez partir.

Cléo, Lalou et Ginny quittèrent le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Fred, George et Lee se tournèrent vers Matt et Charlie.

-On a dit que vos pouviez partir, leur répéta Lee, un sourire aux lèvres.

Matt leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Charlie murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à : " ils sont bête ou ils le font exprès".

* * *

Alors, voilà, quelques chiffres:

Depuis qu'on a posté, nous avons eu 273 visiteurs et nous avons 16 reviews. Ca veut quand même dire que 257 personnes qui ont lu n'ont pas reviewé!

On va vous dire quelque chose que tout le monde dit, mais qui est vrai.

Sans review, un "auteur" ne peut progressé. La review est le seul moyen pour un lecteur et un auteur de communiquer. Si la review est négative, ce n'est pas grave, elle permet au contraire à l'auteur de progresser. Si elle est positive, elle permet de progresser aussi.

Si vous vous en moquez, partez et attendez le prochain chapitre ou alors partez et ne revenez pas parce que vous n'avez pas aimé.

Sinon, cliquer sur review this chapter et partez avec la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose qui quelque part rendra les auteurs heureux.


	12. Petit intermède PoudScoopal II

Bonjour tout le monde, et désolé pour le temps qu'on a mis avant de poster ce chapitre. Panne sèche d'inspiration, et la station d'essence est loin. Donc on vous a écrit une nouvelle interview.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui nous mettent des reviews, ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir. Quand on en reçoit une, on pousse des petits cris en sautillant devant l'ordinateur.

On vous prévient qu'on ne sait pas du tout quand on va poster le nouveau chapitre, parce que Mlle Lo part une semaine et qu'on manque totalement d'inspiration (peut-être qu'une petite review...).

Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit intermède PoudScoopal II**

Bonjour chers auditeurs, vous êtes en direct de PoudScoop pour notre rubrique _Discussion avec les personnages de l'histoire…_ aujourd'hui notre invité spécial est … Cléopâtre Pomfresh. Bonjour Cléopâtre !

CLEO !

Oh, désolé. Justement, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous détestez ce nom ?

Vous aimeriez vous appeler comme ça vous ?

Euh, non.

Et ben voilà qui règle la question.

Vous aviez dit il y a quelque chapitre que vous alliez aider votre mère à l'infirmerie, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la situation ?

Bah voyez-vous, c'est une obligation familiale qui fait que je dois reprendre l'infirmerie de Poudlard parce que (ton faussement réjoui) je suis une fille, que ma mère travaille à l'infirmerie et ma grand-mère aussi, même qu'elle porte un déguisement de religieuse que je vais devoir porter aussi ! Hibou alors (LOL) ! Et le seul intérêt que j'ai réussi à tirer de cette situation génialissime (traduire par qui craint trop) c'est que je peux louper des cours pour aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des cours d'infirmière ! Par contre, ça marche pas quand il n'y a pas de malades !

Bien. Dans cette fiction, votre mère est évoquée plusieurs fois mais pas votre père. Qui est-il ?

Question suivante.

Bien, euh…pourquoi n'évoquez-vous jamais votre père ?

C'est une manie ! Est-ce qu'Harry Potter évoque ses parents ?

Euh…non.

Et ben voilà qui règle la question.

Il semblerait que vous voyiez d'un mauvais œil le fait que Lockhart essaye de séduire votre mère, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

Est-ce que vous aimeriez avoir Lockhart comme beau-père vous ?

Euh, non.

Et ben voilà qui règle la question.

Nous avons vu il y a deux chapitres que vous aimiez beaucoup le Souaffle, avez-vous déjà souhaité être Poursuiveuse ? 

Jamais de la vie ! Moi je veux être Batteuse. Vous vous imaginez, si j'étais Poursuiveuse je devrais lancer le Souaffle aux autres, quelle horreur !

Nous avons appris que Lalou avait été adoptée, quel est le lien qui vous unit ?

Pff, qui c'est qui a écrit ces questions à la noix ?

Hum, l'auteur je dirais, alors ?

Bah, c'est ma sœur.

Est-ce que le O.V.A prépare un mauvais coup ?

Le O.V.A ? C'est quoi ? L'Organisation des Vampires Assoiffés ?

Bon, pourquoi détestez-vous que l'on vous parle de vos cheveux frisés ?

Je vous le dirai bien, mais l'auteur va me tuer après, et étant donné que je suis un des personnages principaux de cette fiction ce serait dommage. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que jusqu'à mes cinq ans ils étaient lisses et que Rogue y est pour quelque chose.

Très bien, il semble que Rogue vous déteste, pourquoi ?

Aucune idée ! Vous savez, c'est Rogue. Enfin, mes cheveux y sont peut-être pour quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas développer.

Hum, bien, quel est votre animal préféré ?

Euh, c'est moi où vous passez du coq à l'âne ?

C'est vous.

Bon, bah, c'est le loup.

Pourquoi le loup ?

Parce qu'il tutoie la lune et joue avec le vent.

Très poétique.

Cherchez pas, ce n'est pas de moi.

Hum, je me disais aussi, qui est votre auteur préféré ?

Pierre Bottero !

Voilà qui explique tout !(1) Quel est votre plat préféré ?

Les lentilles.

Hu ?

Je rigole, le gâteau au Nutella.

Sinon, pourquoi donnez-vous des surnoms disons…originaux aux gens ?

J'avais 3 ans à l'époque, tous les enfants donnent des surnoms aux gens.

Que pensez-vous du Professeur Lockhart ?

Alors, c'est parti ! Je pense que Lockhart est un idiot doublé d'un triple imbécile quadruplé d'un quinqua… bip… Que l'avoir créé est la pire …_bip…_ euh bêtise que la nature est faîte et que la moindre des choses qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'excuser c'est de le rendre muet ! Au moins ! Et si elle pouvait lui mettre des boutons sur le nez au passage…

Euh oui ! Pouvez-vous nous raconter une anecdote de votre enfance pour conclure ?

Eh bien je suppose que oui. De toute façon, l'auteur n'écoute pas, non ? Alors je… gfrsdzs zsszgzszgskresdzssszd…

Cléo ? Cléo ? Je ne vous capte plus. Cléo ?

Bszzszerkzzzz

Cléo ? Et bien chers amis auditeurs, je crois que ce sera la fin de notre interview. Merci de votre attention, vous étiez en direct de PoudScoop pour notre rubrique _Discussion avec les personnages de l'histoire…_. Avec Lee Jordan comme reporter, comme d'habitude vous pouvez retrouver cette interview dès demain dans son intégralité en envoyant un hibou à PoudScoop-replay. Maintenant nous passons à la rubrique _En quoi Lee Jordan est-il le meilleur commentateur du monde…_

* * *

1 La phrase : Parce qu'il tutoie la lune et joue avec le vent est dans Le pacte des Marchombres, Ellana, la prophétie de Pierre Bottero.

* * *

Une question à poser à un personnage, une idée de farce, un détail qui vous tracasse, une envie de laisser votre marque, n'oubliez pas d'envoyez vos remarques à PoudScoop, via Review this Chapter, et en plus ça ne vous coûte rien, non vraiment, ça ne vous coûte rien!

_Lecteur review, auteur content _


	13. Opération G

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ne nous jetez pas des tomates dessus, épargnez nous ce regard noir, oui on sais on a mis du temps avant de le mettre ce chapitre, mais on est désolé, vraiment, et puis celui-là il est plutôt long par rapport aux autres. Vous nous pardonnez ?

Merci à toutes les personnes qui nous mettent régulièrement des reviews, ça fait plaisir. A ce sujet on a décidé de lancer le concours du _Revieweur sprinter. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et bien cher lecteur, et en l'occurence cher revieweur, c'est très simple, nous avons décidé que la première personne à nous mettre une review retrouverait son pseudo dans notre prochain chapitre.

Et merci à Aidegaxto qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Opération G**

Les semaines suivirent les semaines, les lundis suivirent les lundis, les cours de métamorphose suivirent les cours de métamorphose, les cours de potion suivirent les cours de potion, les explosions suivirent les cours de potion et les heures de colle suivirent les heures de colle. Cléo et Matt développèrent une forte aversion envers Lockhart. Rusard passait tellement de temps avec Fred, George et Lee qu'ils se demandèrent s'il n'était pas amoureux d'eux. Lalou consacrait une grande partie de son temps à l'élaboration d'une mystérieuse potion tandis que Charlie fuyait les cachots comme la peste. Ginny devenait de plus en plus distante et écrivait durant de longues heures sur un carnet noir. Le 28 octobre, Lalou et Cléo fêtèrent leur 11ème anniversaire, mais le regard de tous se concentrait sur Halloween.

oOo

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Lockhart s'interrompit. Les élèves sortirent de leur torpeur. L'intégralité de la classe se tourna vers le fond de la pièce. Cléo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, la cravate mal nouée, le chapeau de travers. Lockhart lui sourit.

- Et bien ma chère, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je…j'étais à l'infirmerie avec ma mère.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle Pomfresh, installez-vous ! Tenez, une place est libre juste à côté de mademoiselle Lovegood. Nous étions en train de lire _Promenades avec les loups garous_. Nous allions justement en arriver au moment le plus palpitant de l'histoire.

Ginny lança un regard désolé à Cléo de sa place. Cette dernière alla s'asseoir, traînant les pieds comme une condamnée. Luna lui sourit d'un air absent mais Cléo ne lui répondit pas. Elle l'aimait bien, mais là elle voulait parler à Ginny. Fichu Lockhart. Le reste de l'heure fut une torture. Le moment le plus palpitant de l'histoire se révélait être l'instant où Lockhart dévoilait que sa couleur préférée était le lilas et que le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait fait jusqu'à présent était un parfum au lilas pour le remercier de s'être occupé de ces fameux loups garous.

Cléo se consola en se disant que les autres avaient eu droit au début du livre en plus de ce passage. Dès que Lockhart annonça la fin du cours, elle bondit de sa chaise et fonça vers la sortie. Lockhart la stoppa net :

-Attendez mademoiselle Pomfresh, je voudrais vous parler. Les autres vous pouvez sortir, et à demain. Mlle Weasley, voyons ne restez pas ici, vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours. D'ailleurs vous préviendrez votre professeur que mademoiselle Pomfresh sera en retard. Je suis sûr qu'il sera compréhensif.

Ginny sortit donc de la classe et prit la direction des cachots, certaine que Rogue serait _très_ compréhensif. Cléo la regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers Lockhart, furieuse. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire que je comprends votre timidité, surtout en présence de quelqu'un comme moi, que je la respecte mais que vous devez vous en libérer. Vous n'irez pas loin dans la vie avec cette timidité qui vous oppresse.

Cléo, qui s'attendait à une réprimande pour son retard, écarquilla les yeux, totalement prise au dépourvu.

-J'ai bien vu votre regard pendant mon cours, et je l'ai compris. Mais très chère, vous auriez dû me demander, ce genre de chose ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire !

Cléo était totalement perdue et ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi Lockhart lui parlait. En revanche, elle comprenait très bien qu'elle allait se faire tuer par Rogue s'il n'abrégeait pas son discours.

-Et donc, dans ma grande générosité, je vous le donne. Tenez, le voici cet autographe que vous désiriez tant.

Il se pencha et prit une photo de lui-même avec sa signature qu'il tendit à Cléo. Cette dernière dût se pencher pour ramasser sa mâchoire qui traînait quelque part par terre. Tout ça pour _ça _! Et d'où il la sortait son idée qu'elle voulait un autographe ? Il était complètement taré, le bellâtre blond ! Et à cause de lui elle allait être en retard en potion. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Lockhart rouvrit la bouche.

-Bien sûr, je comprends que vous soyez trop ébahie par ma gentillesse pour me remercier, aussi je ne m'offusquerai point de votre silence. Oh, nom d'un best-seller, mais comme le temps passe vite ! Vous allez être très en retard à votre prochain cours, dépêchez-vous de partir !

Cléo ne se fit pas prier, elle fit tout de suite demi-tour et se précipita vers la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle devait se dépêcher pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce fou échappé de l'asile et elle.

-Oh, et si vous voyez votre mère, dites-lui que je l'ai trouvé très en forme aujourd'hui et que sa robe lui va à ravir.

Cléo pila net. Elle ressentit l'envie irrésistible de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rappela que sa mère était en mini-jupe. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle réussit à se contrôler et repartit en courant en direction des cachots.

Elle s'arrêta en arrivant devant la porte. Aurait-elle le courage d'affronter le courroux de Rogue ? Elle s'asséna une gifle mentale. Bon sang, elle était une Pomfresh, que diable ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser intimider par une chauve-souris même pas capable de se laver les cheveux ! Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Désolé pour le retard! claironna-t-elle. J'ai été retenue par un fan !

- Ah, Mlle Pomfresh, l'accueillit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer.

Cléo sentit son assurance fondre comme une boule de neige laissée seule avec Charlie.

-Et tout d'abord, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez aller vous assoir.

La blondinette se dirigea vers sa place en trainant les pieds. Rogue l'arrêta.

-Non, pas ici Mlle Pomfresh. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous mettre à côté de Mlle Weasley. Mettez-vous donc à côté de Mr Crivey.

La jeune fille s'assit donc lourdement à côté de Colin. Celui-ci engagea aussitôt la conversation.

- Ton frère est dans la même classe qu'Harry, non ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Il t'a dit quoi ? Je peux prendre une photo de toi ? Je fais un reportage sur les victimes préférées de Rogue pour montrer à Harry qu'il n'est pas seul. Et tu crois que…

- Non.

- Mlle Pomfresh, veuillez cesser de déconcentrer Mr Crivey.

Colin prit aussitôt une dizaine de photos.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer un échantillon de…

Cléo soupira. La matinée s'annonçait longue. Au moins, elle pourrait parler à Ginny en cours d'histoire de la magie.

oooOOOooo

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Mais, où allez-vous Mlle Pomfresh ?

- Désolée monsieur, je me suis trompée de salle, je dois aller en histoire de la magie.

- Mais, Géraldine, vous y êtes.

Géraldine ? Mais c'était son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère ! Depuis combien de temps Binns enseignait-il ici ? Et combien y avait-il de probabilités pour qu'il fasse des travaux pratiques le jour où elle devait absolument parler à Ginny, en prenant en compte le fait que Lalou ne l'avait, pour une mystérieuse raison, pas réveillée, qu'elle avait raté le cours de métamorphose, qu'elle était arrivée en retard en défense contre les forces du mal, se retrouvant donc à côté de Loufoca, que Lockhart l'avait retenue à la fin du cours pour lui offrir un autographe, la faisant arriver en retard en potion et permettant à Rogue de la séparer de Ginny en la casant à côté de Colin ? Aucune ! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ? Et puis il voulait faire quoi comme travaux pratiques ? Tournez les pages de vos livres ? Allez à trois, un deux, trois ! Ou, aujourd'hui, vous allez prendre des notes !

-Vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes opposés, les gobelins et les elfes de maison, et défendrez l'espèce à laquelle vous appartiendrez. Vous vous appuierez sur les capacités de cette espèce, leur rôle dans la société et surtout sur leur histoire. Je vais nommer un chef pour chaque groupe. Géraldine, il me semble que vous avez un fort caractère, vous commanderez les elfes de maison.

Cléo redressa la tête, indignée. Quoi ? Elle allait commander ces esclaves qui se réjouissaient de leur situation (ils ne connaissaient pas la révolte ?) qui ne demandaient qu'à servir leur maître ? C'était quoi ce rôle pourri ? Il devait y avoir une erreur de casting !

-Et vous, Murielle, comme vous avez également un caractère bien trempé, vous commanderez les gobelins.

Ginny faillit s'étouffer. Binns ne la confondait tout de même pas avec sa grande-tante Murielle ? C'était impossible ! Cléo, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les professeurs s'étaient tous ligués pour les empêcher de se mettre ensemble ou quoi ?

-Les autres, vous pouvez vous mettre dans le groupe que vous voulez.

Tous les élèves se rangèrent derrière Ginny, dans le groupe des gobelins. Cléo s'était rarement sentit aussi seule.

-Le débat peut commencer !

Cléo prit une profonde inspiration. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus mise dans la peau d'un elfe de maison.

_*début du flash-back*_

_- Allez Cléo, habille-toi !_

_- Non ! Je veux pas ! Je veux continuer à te servir !_

_- Cléo, mets cette culotte !_

_- Mais je serai libre !_

_- Bon, cette fois, ça suffit ! Si tu ne mets pas cette culotte immédiatement, ça va barder !_

_- Tu me chasses ? Alors que je t'ai servi fidèlement pendant des années ? T'es méchante !_

_*fin du flash-back*_

_*début du flash-back*_

_Cléo courait dans les couloirs du château, sa culotte sur la tête._

_-Je suis libre ! Libre !_

_- Cléo ! Viens manger !_

_- Non !_

_- Cléo ! Je t'ordonne de venir manger !_

_- T'as plus d'ordres à me donner ! Je suis libre maintenant !_

_*fin du flash-back*_

_*début du flash-back*_

_Gabrielle discutait avec sa mère à l'infirmerie._

_-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une si bonne idée finalement de laisser les elfes de maison éduquer Cléo, Matt et Lalou. _

_- Pourquoi donc ? Ont-ils une mauvaise influence sur eux ?_

_- Pas à proprement parler mais disons qu'ils n'ont pas forcément l'influence qu'il faut._

_Mme Pomfresh observa Cléo qui se promenait tranquillement, sa taie d'oreiller nouée autour de sa taille comme un pagne en guise de vêtements._

_-Effectivement, il va falloir réagir._

_*fin du flash-back*_

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Cléo était en train de tirer les cheveux d'un Serpentard, tout en giflant allégrement un autre représentant de cette maison et en assénant un nombre impressionnant de coups de pieds à un troisième. Finalement, la pratique en histoire de la magie n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Les élèves partirent en courant vers le réfectoire avant de devoir subir le courroux de Cléopâtre, l'impitoyable pharaonne qui dirigeait l'Egypte d'une main de fer. Cléo parcourut la salle du regard, surprise.

-Ils sont tous partis ? Bon bah je crois que les elfes ont gagnés.

Elle sortit à son tour pour aller déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de parler à Ginny.

Elle dût réviser son jugement en entrant dans la Grande Salle. En effet, Ginny y brillait par son absence.

oooOOOooo

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? Vous avez pu peaufiner les derniers détails du plan ?

-Charlie, tu devrais appeler ta biographie personnelle : Moi-même, ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat, commenta froidement Cléo.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je crois que ça s'est pas bien passé ce matin, le renseigna Matt, charitable. Tu me passes trois cuisses de poulet ?

Cléo se tourna vers Lalou, furieuse.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ?

- J'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire.

- Quelque chose de plus important ? J'ai quand même raté métamorphose et la moitié de défense contre les forces du mal à cause de toi !

- Comme si ça te dérangeait, fit remarquer Matt.

-C'est pas la question ! rétorqua Cléo. Et puis t'étais où ? T'as quand même loupé tous les cours, ce matin ! T'es culottée !

Tous se tournèrent vers Lalou, bouche bée.

- J'ai eu une dispense.

- Une dispense ?

-Oui, de Rogue.

-Rogue ? Le Rogue ? Celui qu'on connaît ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai demandé à un parfait inconnu.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il accepte ? intervint Charlie.

- Que je voulais faire une potion qui nécessitait un long temps de préparation et m'obligeait à m'absenter pour la journée.

- Et il a bien voulu?

- Au début non mais quand je lui ai expliqué à quoi elle allait servir, il a accepté contre une immunité.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Cléo. Tu lui as dit notre plan ?

- Zut ! s'exclama Charlie en même temps. Fred et George vont être super déçus si on peut pas y toucher.

- Pas grave, on mettra la double dose sur Lockhart.

- Bah oui mais on lui fait quoi ?

- Matt aura sûrement une idée. Après tout, c'est son tour.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea celui-ci en levant la tête de sa troisième assiette de courgette.

- Tu dois trouver une idée de blague à faire à Lockhart ce soir.

-Et il m'a dit de dire à maman qu'il la trouvait très sexy, cru bon de rajouter Cléo.

Le regard de Matt s'embrasa.

-C'est bon, j'ai une idée.

Il partit en courant, malgré les protestations de Charlie.

-Mais t'as pas fini ta troisième assiette de courgette !

- Tant pis ! Garde-la moi pour ce soir!

-Mais tu vas où ?

- Je vais faire une potion !

- Mais on a cours !

- Pas grave, je vais sécher !

Il disparut. Charlie protesta une dernière fois, bien que ce fût parfaitement inutile.

-Mais je vais me retrouver tout seul.

Fred, George et Lee arrivèrent à ce moment.

-Oh ! Pauvre chou ! s'apitoya faussement Fred. Si tu veux, on peut rester avec toi.

- Euh, non c'est bon, merci.

- Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? interrogea George, le regard brillant. Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur la stratégie ?

- Justement, non! s'exclama Cléo. Je voulais parler à Ginny mais les profs se sont tous ligués pour m'en empêcher ! Même Binns s'est mis de la partie !

- Non ? Comment il a fait ?

- Travaux pratiques.

Tous la regardèrent, médusés. Lee alla même jusqu'à hausser les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce geste, c'était à sa naissance, lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde dans lequel il allait désormais vivre. C'est dire si l'évènement était inhabituel.

-Et, euh, elle où au fait Ginny ?

Cléo haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Elle est souvent absente depuis quelques temps.

- Elle a intérêt à être là ce soir.

- T'inquiète. Elle sait très bien que son rôle est capital. Elle ne va pas risquer de tout faire foirer.

OooOOOooO

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua Matt. Je peux pas le savoir, j'étais en colle !

- Mais il fallait éteindre le feu et je pouvais pas tu comprends…marmotta Charlie.

Cléo se tourna vers Fred et George :

-Vous avez tout installé ?

-C'est OK répondit Lee en s'asseyant, Il manque plus que Ginny…

-Personne ne sait où elle est ?

- Normalement dans le couloir, se préparant pour son heure de gloire, rétorqua Lalou.

- Tu parles en rimes toi maintenant ?

- Il est vrai que parler en prose m'était lassant, aussi m'exprimer en vers m'a paru évident.

- Euh, oui, si tu veux, hein !

Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny n'était toujours pas là. Cléo se redressa :

-Bon, tant pis. J'y vais !

-Mais...on va te voir ! protesta Charlie.

-T'inquiètes, je gère…

-La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ça, ça s'est finit en explosion, se renfrogna Matt.

Cléo lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à traverser la Grande Salle en rampant.

-Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle allait aux toilettes, tout simplement, fit remarquer Lalou. Elle aurait ainsi pu déambuler plus aisément.

Après vingt minutes d'efforts intenses, sous l'œil perplexe de Rogue, la blondinette se redressa, les avant-bras douloureux. Trente secondes plus après, elle pénétrait dans la salle en courant, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde la regarda se précipiter vers Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié vers la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

-Un troll…dans les cachots…je voulais vous prévenir…

Puis elle tomba évanouie sur le sol. Lee secoua sa baguette en murmurant :

-C'est parti !

Le sol et les murs tremblèrent, un rugissement retentit, et tous les élèves se mirent à hurler, terrorisés. Charlie agita discrètement sa baguette et toutes les citrouilles prirent feu. Les élèves braillèrent de plus belle, des pétards explosèrent recouvrant l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs de peinture bleu flashy. Un enseignant, totalement paniqué s'écria :

-Non ! Je ne veux pas devenir un Scraftoum !

C'était avant que la deuxième vague de pétards n'explose, recouvrant la foule effrayée d'une potion verdâtre, dégageant une puanteur extrême. Lockhart se leva, brandissant sa baguette, et proclamant :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais vous sauver !

A cet instant, une substance violette lui tomba sur la tête trois fois de suite : des cheveux crépus poussèrent à la place de sa chevelure blonde, tandis que des pustules lui recouvraient le corps.

A ce moment-là, un rire machiavélique retentit dans la salle, les élèves se regroupèrent, glacés d'effroi, cherchant l'origine du son, mais il semblait venir de partout à la fois. Des feux d'artifices explosèrent, traçant en grosses lettres dans le ciel : le O.V.A., le O.V.A., le O.V.A.

Cléo murmura :

-Matt, ou l'art de se trahir.

Dumbledore ordonna aux préfets de reconduire les élèves dans les dortoirs, tandis que les professeurs partirent à la recherche du troll. Rusard, lui, marmotta que s'il tenait l'ovaovaova il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Miss Teigne pendue par la queue, les professeurs oublièrent toutes leurs recherches de prétendu troll.

OooOOOooO

Lalou et Cléo entrèrent dans le dortoir, couvertes de potion verte et de peinture bleue flashy. Ginny les attendait assise sur son lit. Ses deux amies ne firent aucun commentaire. Lalou se contenta de lui renverser de la potion verte dessus.

-Eh ! Ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ça aurait paru louche sinon.

-Pourquoi ? Rusard va faire une inspection des dortoirs ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu vas devoir te laver.

- T'as pas besoin de me balancer de la potion verte dessus pour que j'y aille ! Je suis pas un mec !

Ginny se leva dignement et se dirigea vers les douches, suivie par Cléo et Lalou. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de se laver depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes –c'est qu'elle ne partait pas facilement cette potion- Lalou prit la parole.

-J'espère que tout le monde est en train de se laver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, disons que ma potion réagit de façon assez amusante avec l'eau.

-Quoi ? Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ? glapit Cléo qui jaillit de la douche comme un boulet de son canon.

- Oh mais tu peux retourner sous la douche, c'est trop tard maintenant, la renseigna tranquillement Lalou.

- Et c'est quoi exactement ce « assez amusante » ? s'enquit Ginny, pas plus rassurée que ça.

-Vous verrez demain.

-Mince ! s'exclama Cléo. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'auront pas reçu de potion !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai tout prévu.

- Au fait, tu parles plus en rimes ?

- Non, cela m'était lassant.

OooOOOooO

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut très surpris d'observer des tâches d'eau et de substance verdâtre sur son matelas. Il voulut se redresser mais sa tête était, étrangement, beaucoup trop lourde. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool à la fête de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Dans le lit à côté de lui, il entendit Ron marmonner :

-Je comprends pas. Je suis pourtant allé aux toilettes avant d'aller me coucher.

Harry réussit au prix d'un effort surhumain à se redresser et à écarter les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il voulut se lever mais quelque chose le bloquait. Quelque chose qui pesait lourd sur son crâne. Il jeta un œil au lit de Ron. Il aperçut…quelque chose…de…poilu…qui ressemblait vaguement à une main en sortir.

-Ron ? C'est toi ?

Un gémissement horrifié lui répondit.

-Mes bras. Regarde mes bras.

Il brandit deux…choses…poilues…et longues. Ron était désormais doté de deux bras de…koala ? Paresseux ? Ron poussa un nouveau gémissement.

-Harry, regarde ta tête.

Celui-ci prit le miroir que le rouquin lui tendait (qu'est-ce que Ron fabriquait avec un miroir ?) et se regarda. Il poussa un cri horrifié et lâcha le miroir qui se brisa au sol. Ron gémit à nouveau :

-Sept ans de malheur ! Comme si tu avais besoin de ça !

Harry ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait pour réagir. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver avec des bois de cerf sur la tête ?

Seamus entra dans le dortoir.

-Oh ! T'as des bois de cerf ! Regarde ! Moi j'ai une queue de lapin !

Il se tourna pour leur montrer son derrière, affublé d'un joli petit pompon blanc.

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Dean qui le suivait. On dirait Pan-Pan!

Seamus et Ron le dévisagèrent, intrigués.

- Et toi, t'as quoi ? lui demanda Harry.

Dean se tourna également, dévoilant sa magnifique queue de…putois.

-Ah oui ! s'écria Harry. Ça fait Bambi, Pan-Pan et Fleur !

Seamus et Ron se regardèrent, complètement perdus.

-Ah, et toi, reprit Seamus à Ron, t'as des bras de…de…de quoi au juste ?

-Aucune idée, paresseux je dirais.

Neville entra à son tour, deux pattes de labrador remplaçant ses mains.

-Coucou. Vous avez vu ? Tout le monde a quelque chose d'un animal !

-Oui, on a pu voir. Et c'est quoi ces morceaux de verre par terre ?

-C'est Harry !

-Hein ? Il est en verre ?

-Mais non, il a cassé un miroir ! Ça lui fait sept ans de malheur !

- T'inquiètes, le rassura Harry.

Il tapota son crâne.

- Je touche du bois.

- Bon, on peut peut-être enlever un an. Ça fait quand même six ans de malheur !

- Bah dis donc, ta scolarité va se couronner de succès !

OooOOOooO

Dans la Grande Salle, les débats étaient très animés. Le O.V.A, l'agression de Miss Teigne et les mystérieuses métamorphoses avaient de quoi alimenter les discussions pendant longtemps. Cléo et ses pattes et dents de loup, Ginny et ses yeux de panthère ainsi que Lalou et ses ailes d'oiseaux s'assirent à côté de Matt et sa queue de tigre blanc et de Charlie et ses oreilles de renard.

-Bah, t'as pas une gueule de dragon Charlie ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Chut ! murmura Matt. Il est très déçu.

-Je voulais pouvoir faire peur à tout le monde moi, se plaignit le rouquin. Et pouvoir cracher du feu. Ou au moins, même si j'avais pas la gueule, avoir un truc de dragon. Ou de salamandre. Ou même de phénix ! Je serais devenu vieux et j'aurais brûlé !

- Charlie, tu dois être la seule personne au monde à vouloir devenir vieux.

- Bon, ils ont de la viande crue ? intervint Cléo. Je meurs de faim moi ! Je vais aller manger un elfe ou deux.

Elle s'interrompit.

-Ah, mais non ! Je vais manger un gobelin ! Murielle, t'es volontaire ?

Ginny leva la tête, l'air absente.

-Hein ? Tu disais ?

-Et bien, je vous ai connu plus vive Murielle ! Je vous demandais si vous étiez volontaire pour me servir de repas en tant que chef des gobelins.

- Ah non ! C'est hors de question !

A cet instant, Fred et George et leurs queues de ouistitis, accompagnés de Lee et sa crête de perruche, se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Ce soir…

-…à minuit…

-…dans notre dortoir…

-…réunion du O.V.A…

-…on fera un bilan…

-…venez nombreux !

Puis ils s'éloignèrent vers Harry, Ron et Hermione afin d'écouter leur conversation.

- A ton avis, on a le droit de ramener des amis ? demanda Cléo à Ginny.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Ceux qui ont fait la potion doivent être des génies ! s'exclama Hermione, qui était affublé d'une queue de loutre. Dommage que ses créateurs gaspillent leur temps pour des choses aussi futiles !

- Le reste de leur blague devait également valoir le coup, intervint Ron. T'imagine ? Des pétards, des feux d'artifices, une animation du tonnerre surréaliste…c'est toujours quand on est pas là qu'il se passe des trucs bien ! Sérieux, ceux qui ont organisé ce truc doivent être des surdoués !

Fred et George s'assirent à côté de lui.

-Alors comme ça tu les trouves doués ?

-Doués ? Mais ils sont tout simplement géniaux ! Ils devraient ouvrir une boutique !

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Et comment ! Moi je dis, des gars comme ça, ça courre pas la planète !

- Et est-ce que tu as une idée sur leur identité ?

- Euh, non…

- On a la confirmation que notre frère est un idiot comme on en fait plus, murmura George à Fred.

Son frère hocha la tête et se tourna vers Seamus.

-Et toi, tu as une idée ?

- Bah…

Seamus regarda Matt. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui en se sentant observé et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, tout en mettant trois sucres dans son chocolat chaud.

-Mouais, on va devoir régler quelque petits détails, marmonna Fred à George.

Dean se pencha pour murmurer à Harry :

-T'es cap d'embarquer Seamus avec nous et d'aller demander à Dumbledore ce que ça veut dire : « Ils batifolent » ?

En effet, le directeur portait fièrement des plumes de hibou grand -duc sur le crâne.

OooOOOooO

A minuit, Fred, George et Lee entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Matt et Charlie les attendaient, assis sur leur lit.

-Vous êtes à l'heure, commenta Fred. C'est bien.

- Ils le font exprès, c'est pas possible autrement, murmura Matt, consterné.

Cléo, Ginny et Lalou entrèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent tranquillement.

-Alors, commença Fred, 1ère étape, soit l'arrivée du troll, réussie. Cléo, chapeau ! Le ton, le jeu, les mouvements…parfait ! Mais t'aurais pu éviter de ramper, Rogue t'a vu. T'aurais dû dire que tu allais aux toilettes !

- 2ème étape, soit l'illusion du troll, réussie, continua George. Bravo Ginny, très bonne idée.

- 3ème étape, explosion des citrouilles et des pétards, parfait, rien à dire, repris Lee. Bravo Charlie, on voit qu'on a affaire à un connaisseur. L'explosion était peut-être un peu forte mais c'est pas bien grave.

- 4ème étape, la potion verte, superbe Lalou. Et l'idée de transformer en animaux est également géniale.

- Même si on n'a pas la même notion d'amusante, marmonna Ginny.

-Juste un petit détail pas si petit que ça : Rogue n'a pas reçu de potion ! Comment ça se fait ? J'exige une explication !

-En fait, commença Cléo, il ressemble déjà tellement à une chauve-souris qu'on ne voit pas la différence.

-Mouais, marmonna George pas plus convaincu que ça, sinon on a vu que vous avez mis la double dose sur Lockhart, excellente initiative. L'idée des pustules et des cheveux longs, secs et frisés, magnifique !

-Matt on reconnait ta signature, commença joyeusement Fred, et pour les feux d'artifices aussi d'ailleurs, termina-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

-5ème étape, les pétards écrivant O.V.A. dans le ciel, très bonne idée Fred et George, dommage que Matt est tout gâché en le mettant trois fois. Du coup plusieurs personnes ont des soupçons quant à l'identité d'un des membres du O.V.A. Sinon, les pétards étaient magnifiques et du meilleur goût.

-Et enfin, 6ème étape, le rire machiavélique dans la Grande Salle, superbe la sono, fantastique, la touche finale du chef d'œuvre, ça a achevé de complètement les paniquer.

-Et pour finir, je propose que nous fassions un petit bilan de nos impressions, des avis des autres, des animaux que nous avons pu observer aujourd'hui, etc, etc.

Matt sortit aussitôt une feuille de sa poche :

-Donc, Lockhart, en plus de ses pustules sur le corps et de ses cheveux était affublé d'une superbe queue de pan qu'il a beaucoup utilisé aujourd'hui, malheureusement pour lui, le reste de son corps en a repoussé plus d'une. Dumbledore avait des plumes de hibou sur la tête qu'il a fièrement arboré tout au long de la journée. McGonagall était doté de deux moustaches de chat, et Malefoy d'un petit museau de fouine. Très mignon.

-Sinon, continua Lee, Hermione pense que les auteurs de ce méfait, donc nous, sont des génies, et j'avoue que je partage son avis, Ron pense qu'ils devraient fonder un magasin et qu'ils auraient un succès fou. Harry a juste dit que ça devait être bien, Dean trouve que c'était un spectacle digne d'entrer dans les annales du monde des sorciers. Angelina a annoncé qu'elle épouserait sans hésitation un des membres du O.V.A., tellement ils sont génialissimes.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Fred, je demande une petite entorse à la règle numéro 5, je cite : _on ne révèle pas l'identité des membres du O.V.A._

-Refusé, répondit George, par contre, qui a pendu Miss Teigne par la queue dans le couloir ? Quelle blague de mauvais goût. Et en plus il aurait plus prévenir les autres membres, parce que là, la blague en solo, ça nous fait pas rire. Et puis du coup, on a observé pendant cette journée qu'un nombre incalculable de personne parlait de l'attentat contre Miss Teigne plutôt que de notre opération G comme géniale.

-Conclusion des trois doyens, une opération d'un niveau basique et simpliste qui a pourtant eu un succès énorme et témoigne de notre génie. C'est donc à refaire avec néanmoins quelques améliorations.

A ce moment, tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny qui se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis un bon moment.

-Ginny, attaqua Fred, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue ? On ne veut pas te mettre la pression, mais heureusement que Cléo connaissait bien ton rôle, et qu'elle a pu te remplacer, sinon tout aurait raté.

-Et ben, commença Ginny, en fait je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais mal au ventre et la tête qui tournait. Du coup je suis retourné dans notre dortoir et je me suis couchée. Quand Cléo et Lalou sont arrivées je venais juste de me réveiller.

-Mouais, d'accord, mais la prochaine, tu nous préviens !

Ginny hocha timidement la tête. Elle avait honte de leur avoir menti, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à ses frères et à ses amis qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était lors du festin. La seule personne à qui elle pouvait le dire se trouvait dans sa poche.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Qui va être le _revieweur sprinter_ ?

Bonne après-midi à tous. Et a bientôt.


	14. Le match de quidditch

Alors dans une poussée d'inspiration on vous a pondu un nouveau chapitre sur le match de quidditch. Les commentaires de Lee sont de nous puisqu'Harry ne les entendait pas.

Ce chapitre a été lu et corrigé par Aidegaxto (merci Aide, on t'aime) qui a également gagné le concours du _Reviewer sprinter_, son pseudo est donc placé dans notre chapitre ( en gras à chaque apparition).

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le match de Quidditch**

Peu avant onze heures, les élèves se rassemblèrent dans les gradins pour assister au premier match de l'année opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor. Matt se tourna vers Cléo.

- Non, franchement Cléo, là, tu es ridicule.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir un peu exagéré ?

- Mais je me suis juste fait des mèches rouges dans les cheveux !

- Et teint tout le visage en rouge et mis des rayures dorés.

- Ah ? Ça ? Mais c'est juste un peu maquillage. Attends de voir pour la finale.

- Ah oui, j'ai hâte. T'imagine la réaction de Grand-mère si elle te voyait ?

- T'inquiète pas, je l'éviterai.

- Au fait, intervint Ginny, il est où Charlie ?

- T'es pas au courant ? Toi, la spécialiste des ragots ? Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus à la vie de ton frère !

Ginny rougit et détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Il est en retenue. Avec Rogue. Pour avoir essayé de brûler les balais des Serpentards hier soir. Il a été pris sur le fait.

- Par qui ?

- Rogue.

- Bah il est pas près de la finir sa retenue.

Les joueurs pénétrèrent dans le stade sous les acclamations du public. Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent sous un ciel de plomb.

- Nous observons le magnifique envol des Gryffondors et celui banal des Serpentards. Nous pouvons remarquer que malgré le fait que les Serpentards aient de meilleurs balais ce sont les Gryffondors qui ont pris possession du souaffle. Bravo Alicia t'es la meilleure ! Et m**** !

- Mr Jordan, pas de grossièreté !

- Excusez-moi professeur, je disais donc, et malheureusement Mlle **Aidegaxto** ,j'ai oublié son prénom, a pris le souaffle. Elle fait la passe à un autre joueur, je ne connais pas son nom, peut-être Pucey, et Serpentard s'approche des buts. Katie Bell évite habilement un cognard et Fred le renvoie sur Flint, qui l'évite lui aussi. Dommage Fred, c'était bien visé pourtant. Serpentard s'approche des buts et Dubois attrape le souaffle, hurla Lee.

Un rugissement retentit dans la tribune des gryffons.

- Et paf, un poursuiveur de Serpentards se prend un cognard, bien joué au batteur de Gryffondor, mais malheureusement, **Aidegaxto** a réussi à reprendre le souaffle à Angelina et Dubois n'a pas le temps de l'intercepter, Serpentard marque.

Les Serpentards poussèrent un hurlement de joie tandis que l'équipe atteint par une montée d'adrénaline remarquait.

- On dirait que Serpentard a bien fait son boulot cette année, engager Malefoy n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au niveau du talent, mais pour l'équipement c'était parfait.

- Mr Jordan, évitez-nous votre avis personnel et commentez.

- Je commente professeur, je ne fais que cela. Donc **Aidegaxto **reprend le souaffle, dis donc on dirait qu'ils ont enfin réussit à trouver un joueur qui a du talent**,** et marque un nouveau but. Mais que font les batteurs de Gryffondors, Dubois vient de se prendre un cognard et Serpentards en profite pour marquer. Lâches, pleutres, mauvais joueurs, destructeurs de talent !

- Jordan !

- Désolé professeur. Donc Serpentards mène 40-0. Mais, mais, mais Angelina a repris le souaffle, vas-y, tu vas marquer ! NON ! Un cognard arrive, Fred il faut sauver Angelina ! Et ouille, Angelina se prend le cognard en plein ventre et Serpentards récupère le souaffle et marque. Observons les attrapeurs, il semble qu'aucun des deux n'ait repéré le vif d'or, et surtout pas Malefoy, par contre les jumeaux Weasley semblent particulièrement occupés à protéger Harry qui est la cible d'un cognard. Et malheureusement Serpentard profite de l'inattention de Dubois qui surveillait son attrapeur pour marquer. Serpentard mène par soixante points à zéro.

L'hystérie régnait dans les gradins de Serpentard. Mme Bibine décida enfin de siffler la mi-temps. Matt se tourna vers Lalou.

- T'en penses quoi toi du cognard ? C'est pas normal qu'il s'acharne sur Harry comme ça.

- Trafic, répondit simplement Lalou.

- C'est les Serpentards, pour se venger des balais, grommela Cléo. Et en plus, il pleut. Tout mon maquillage va partir !

- Cléo tu savais que 99, 9 % des filles sont plus jolies sans maquillage.

- Et alors ?

- Tu fais pas partie des 0,1 %.

- Voyons le côté positif des choses, il y a au moins trois personnes innocentes, intervint Ginny. Harry, Charlie et Rogue.

- Et Dubois, rajouta Matt.

- Et Dubois, ça fait quatre.

Ils sourirent en entendant quelqu'un murmurer :

- C'est le O.V.A., j'en suis sûr.

Cléo se tourna vers ses amis.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur **lui** ?

- Non, répondit Lalou calmement.

- Le match reprend, sous une pluie violente. Les batteurs de Gryffondor semblent déterminésà protéger toute l'équipe désormais et l'un des jumeaux envoie tout de suite le cognard sur Pucey qui se le prend en pleine figure, Katie en profite pour intercepter le souaffle, elle fait la passe à Alicia qui lance la balle à Angelina qui l'envoie à Katie qui marque !

Les lions poussèrent un cri de joie tandis que Gryffondor reprenait une balle malheureusement interceptée par Serpentard.

- Harry Potter se débrouille assez bien pour éviter le cognard et nous prouve au passage son talent en acrobatie aérienne. Gryffondor marque un but, Serpentards mène soixante à vingt. Serpentard reprend le souaffle et George Weasley envoie un cognard sur un poursuiveur qui le frôle et ça suffit à lui faire lâcher le souaffle qui est repris par…un autre joueur de Serpentard qui malheureusement marque un but. Et attendez, Harry Potter se prend un cognard en plein bras, il fonce sur Malefoy qui se dépêche de partir, il lâche son balai, attrape le vif d'or ! Gryffondor gagne ! Malheureusement Harry a perdu l'équilibre et est tombé par terre, il se roule dans la boue et semble ressentir d'atroces douleurs, il souffre, que dis-je un calvaire, un martyr, il agonise…

- Oui nous avons compris Mr Jordan !

Cléo, Lalou, Matt et Ginny dévalèrent les gradins et se précipitèrent vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'Harry tandis que Fred et George essayaient de rentrer le cognard dans sa boîte, que Lee s'égosillait dans le mégaphone en déplorant le manque de réaction du corps professoral et que McGonnagal tentait de lui arracher ce même mégaphone des mains.

- Laissez passer, je suis apprentie infirmière, laissez passer.

Matt soupira en voyant Lockhart s'agenouiller à côté d'Harry.

- Oh non, pas lui. Il va provoquer une catastrophe.

- Grand-mère va pas être contente, renchérit Cléo. Laissez passer je vous dis !

Lalou et Ginny échangèrent un sourire amusé en voyant Cléo jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Harry. Puis elles virent Lockhart faire des moulinets avec sa baguette et eurent un regard inquiet. Cléo poussa un juron en entendant sa formule.

- Mais quel idiot, c'est pas, c'est pourtant un sort de débutant. Là il lui a… M****

- Grand-mère va pas être contente, soupira Matt.

Cette fois-ci Cléo employa les grands moyens, elle y alla grands coups pieds dans les mollets, écrasa une vingtaine de pieds et faillit défoncer quelques cages thoraciques. Elle arriva enfin vers Harry, s'assit à côté de lui poussant au passage Lockhart.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu peux te lever Harry ? On t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

oOo

Cléo se tourna vers Matt :

- Je l'avais dit qu'elle serait pas contente.

- Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir, intervint Lee. C'est bien connu que ta grand-mère a un caractère épouvantable.

- Et ta mère aussi, crut bon de rajouter Fred, et puis ben…

- Toi aussi, termina George.

Cléo se tourna vers George en entendant la dernière phrase, furieuse. Charlie pendant ce temps regardait Matt en se demandant si le gène de mauvais caractère des Pomfresh se transmettait aussi aux garçons.

- Pauvre Harry quand même, intervint Lalou.

Cléo détourna son attention de George, rangeant l'évènement dans sa mémoire.

- Je suis d'accord, il va falloir que je dise à grand-mère de lui réserver un lit, vu tout le temps qu'il passe ici.

- Je me demande quand même qui a trafiqué ce cognard.

- Les Serpentards je vous dis, grommela Cléo. Ils ont voulu se venger du coup des balais.

Charlie poussa un soupir :

- C'est dommage, tout ce bois, ça aurait fait un magnifique brasier.

- Oui sauf que tu oublies un minuscule détail, l'informa Matt.

- Quoi ?

- On aurait tout de suite deviné que c'était toi.

Les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor arrivèrent à cet instant les bras chargés de provisions, lui évitant la douloureuse tâche de répondre.

- Extraordinaire ce que tu as fait Harry ! s'enthousiasma George. Je viens de voir Marcus Flint passer un savon à Malefoy en hurlant qu'il avait le vif d'or juste au-dessus de la tête et qu'il ne l'a même pas vu. Malefoy n'en menait pas large, tu peux me croire.

Cléo, Matt et Lalou étaient restés en retrait, ils connaissaient très bien Mme Pomfresh et se doutaient qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la petite fête improvisée. Ginny, Charlie et Lee étaient près d'eux se fiant à l'instinct de leurs trois amis.

Mme Pomfresh jaillit de son bureau à cet instant.

- Ce garçon a besoin de repos, il faut lui faire repousser trente-trois os ! Alors, dehors ! DEHORS !

Cléo et Matt échangèrent un regard amusé et tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Cléo, viens ici, s'égosilla Mme Pomfresh, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce maquillage sur ta figure ?

oOo

- Quel mauvais caractère ! On allait juste organiser une fête dans l'infirmerie, rien de mal. Je vois pas du tout en quoi ça empêchait Harry de se reposer ! protesta Fred avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'on ne voit pas du tout, répliqua Matt sarcastique.

- Bon on vous laisse, intervint Lee. Vous pouvez très bien ramener la nourriture aux cuisines tout seuls.

Lee, Fred, George, Lalou et Ginny firent demi-tour et laissèrent Matt et Charlie plantés dans le couloir.

- Les traitres !

- Et si on organisait la fête dans la salle commune et sans Harry ? proposa Charlie d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Pas bête Charlie, répondit Matt

- Donc pas besoin de repasser aux cuisines.

Ils firent demi-tour et rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Angelina vint à leur rencontre.

- C'est pas trop, on se demandait quand vous y penseriez.

Ils s'aperçurent que les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà commencé à mettre de l'ambiance. Seamus leur sourit.

- On attendait plus que vous.

- Et la nourriture. grommela Charlie, déçu de ne pas être le seul à avoir eu l'idée.

- Oui aussi, mais c'est pareil, intervint Dean.

- C'est gentil, merci, le remercia « chaleureusement » Matt.

Ils aperçurent Lalou et Ginny en train de parler dans un coin de la salle.

- Vous ne voulez pas faire la fête ? demandèrent-ils en s'approchant d'elles.

- Bof, répondit Ginny, je suis fatiguée.

- Par contre, Cléo va être furieuse de ne pas être là, constata Lalou.

- La pauvre, elle doit être en train de supporter la mauvaise humeur de grand-mère, la plaignit Matt, en plus maman les aura sûrement rejoint et le fait que sa mère soit de mauvaise humeur va la mettre de mauvaise humeur et du coup Cléo doit être de très très mauvaise humeur elle aussi ce qui énerve sûrement encore plus grand-mère, etc. Un cercle vicieux quoi.

- Pauvre Harry, conclut Charlie, coincé entre trois furies, et en plus il n'a plus qu'un seul bras pour se défendre. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur lui ? Après ça il n'aura plus peur de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Matt hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres puis il se tourna vers Lalou.

- M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Lalou fit une petite révérence et ils partirent sur la piste improvisée où Fred dansait déjà avec Angelina. Ginny et Charlie échangèrent un regard complice.

- Entre ces deux-là doit avoir un truc, énonça Ginny.

- Fred et Angelina ? Et tu le remarque que maintenant ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu viens danser ? lui demanda Charlie.

- Non, je suis trop fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Elle monta dans son dortoir et Charlie s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Bah on dirait que je suis tout seul, soupira-t-il.

Il se gifla mentalement. Quel idiot ! Il n'était jamais seul. Il sortit un paquet d'allumette de sa poche et se mit à jouer avec.

oOo

Cléo se redressa dans son lit.

- Ginny ça fait deux heures que tu écris sur ton journal, tu ne veux pas venir te coucher ?

Ginny ne lui répondit pas.

- D'accord, désolé si je te dérange, mais tu vas être crevée demain.

Ginny ne répondit toujours pas.

- Lalou dis-lui toi.

Lalou soupira.

- Elle a raison Ginny, tu devrais te coucher.

Ginny ferma son journal et se leva.

- Et pourquoi tu lui obéis à elle, protesta Cléo. Ginny ? Ginny ? Où tu vas ?

La rouquine ne répondit pas, elle sortit du dortoir et s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Au matin, ils apprirent que Colin Crivey avait été pétrifié lui aussi.

* * *

Le concours du _Reviewer sprinter _est toujours en place.

Le prochain chapitre comportera une nouvelle blague du OVA. D'ailleurs merci à Agrond qui nous donne souvent des suggestions pour notre histoire (on en mettra quelques une t'en fais pas).

Voilà, une petite (les longues sont acceptées) review ?


	15. Opération G2

_*arrivent tout doucement, sur la pointe des pieds* _

_* regardent de gauge à droite*_

_* évitent habilement une tomate*_

_* se prennent la salade de fruit en pleine tête*_

Euh... si on vous dit qu'on désolé pour l'attente ça changera quelque chose ?

* _reçoivent de la ratatouille*_

Oui bon d'accord, ça changera rien, mais on est désolé, sincèrement. Enfin bon, bonne lecture quand même.

Euh sinon le concours du _Reviewer sprinter _a été remporté par **agrond **son pseudo est donc placé dans ce chapitre.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et encore une fois bonne lecture.

Et merci à notre chère bêta **Aidegaxto **qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**_Opération G II_**

Matt bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, conservant néanmoins une certaine élégance. Fred, George et Lee s'approchèrent :

- Réunion ! 20h30 ! ce soir ! dortoir !

- Sujet, verbe, complément, Lee ! marmotta Ginny, allongée sur sa table, sujet verbe complément !

oOo

Matt bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, conservant néanmoins une certaine élégance. Fred, George et Lee s'approchèrent :

- Fatigué Matt ?

- …

- LALOUUUUUU!

Charlie émergea de ce qui semblait être un profond sommeil. George cacha rapidement la salamandre sur laquelle il s'entraînait au sortilège d'aguamanti.

- J'crois que les filles arrivent !

Lalou dévala rapidement les escaliers suivie par Cléo dont les cheveux bouclaient à une vitesse stupéfiante.

- Lalou ! Ça se fait pas de réveiller les gens comme ça !

- Mais, Cléo, c'était pour te rendre service. Tu comprends, on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui, tu ne voudrais pas que Lockhart te donne un autre autographe ?

- Merci Lalou !

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Ginny bailla bruyamment. Fred se tourna vers Lee.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on aille dans la Grande Salle non ?

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard de George s'illumina.

- Je veux y être avant Lockhart.

- Et moi avant Angelina, renchérit Fred, en extase.

- Et c'est pour ÇA que vous nous avez réveillés à six heures du matin ? s'indigna Charlie.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Imagine Angelina dans cette tenue, lui lança Fred, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je préfère Alicia, intervint George.

- C'est normal, t'as aucun goût !

- Dis tout de suite qu'Alicia est moche !

- En tout cas, elle est moins belle qu'Angelina !

- Tu rigoles ? C'est Alicia la plus belle ! Suffit d'avoir des yeux pour s'en apercevoir !

- Peut-être, mais si t'as les yeux en face des trous, tu t'aperçois tout de suite que c'est Angelina la plus belle !

- Mais j'ai les yeux en face des trous !

- Ouais mais t'as oublié de les ouvrir !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui est totalement aveuglé !

- Ah ouais ? Et bah on va demander à quelqu'un d'impartial de nous départager !

Ils se tournèrent vers Lee alors que ce dernier s'éloignait de façon discrète mais néanmoins rapide.

- Lee, c'est qui la plus jolie ? Angelina ou Alicia ?

- Je suis pas impartial ! Demandez à Mc Gonagall !

- Sur les matchs de Quidditch, non mais pour les filles, SI !

- N'empêche qu'il fait toujours remarquer à quel point Angelina est belle alors qu'Alicia jamais ! Ça prouve bien que c'est Angelina la plus jolie.

- Tu parles, c'est juste qu'il est trop impressionné par la beauté d'Alicia !

Lee tenta d'intervenir.

- Mais…euh…non…mais attendez…c'est pas…

- N'importe quoi, au contraire, la beauté d'Angelina est telle qu'elle éclipse celle des autres et il l'a bien remarqué !

- Tu rigoles ? S'il préférait Angelina, il l'aurait déjà dit ! C'est clair que lui aussi trouve qu'Alicia est la plus belle.

- Ou alors il aime aucune des deux ! intervint Ginny Et comme ça, vous êtes sûrs que vous allez pas vous les piquer mutuellement On peut descendre maintenant ?

Fred et George redescendirent sur Terre et prirent conscience de Cléo et Charlie qui se moquaient ouvertement d'eux, de Matt qui semblait avoir été réveillé par ce divertissement de choix, de Lalou qui avait tout noté sur un carnet qu'elle rangea précipitamment dans sa poche et de Ginny qui les observait d'un œil noir. Ils rougirent furieusement, ce qui jura affreusement avec leurs cheveux et marmonnèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à :

- Mrmanananmahrarbragnagna.

- Pardon ? demanda Lalou, une main sur son oreille, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! On va déjeuner maintenant !

- On n'attendait que vous, rétorqua Ginny, qui s'était visiblement levée du mauvais pied.

- L'opération G presse, murmura Matt à Charlie.

- Hein ? T'es pressé ? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ?

Matt leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la stupidité de son ami.

- Bon, j'ai faim moi, grogna Cléo. On descend ?

- Ça fait la quatrième fois qu'on le propose, remarqua Lee.

- Et ça fait la quatrième fois qu'on n'y va pas ! explosa Cléo.

- Euh, du calme Cléo, c'est six heures du matin. Il y a des gens qui dorment encore.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je n'en fais pas partie ?

- Euh…bah…parce qu'on voulait voir Angelina en…

- Mais moi je m'en fiche d'Angelina ! J'en ai rien à faire de la voir comme ça !

- Et Lockhart ?

- Je devrais déjà le voir UNE heure ! Tu crois qu'en même pas qu'en plus je vais vouloir le voir le plus longtemps possible au petit-déjeuner !

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous moquez d'un pauvre vieillard sans défense !

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on parle du même ? murmura Charlie.

- Et Mc Gonagall ?

- On voit que c'est pas TES cadeaux de Noël qui sont en jeu !

- Euh…je vois pas le rapport.

- MOI SI !

- Elle est où Lalou ? intervint Ginny.

- Elle est descendue déjeuner, les informa Matt.

- Quoi ? Et elle ne nous a pas attendus ? Traîtresse !

Cléo dévala les escaliers, rouge de colère, les oreilles fumantes.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on lui dise de se calmer, non ? demanda Charlie.

- Oui bah c'est toi qui vas lui parler, lui lança Matt.

- Tu veux pas plutôt y aller toi ? Après tout, t'es son frère.

- Peut-être mais ça rime pas avec "suicidaire".

- Bah…si.

- J'te dis que ça rime pas !

- Bon bah, si tu le dis. On descend ?

Cette fois, ils descendirent.

oOo

- Tu crois qu'Angelina me trouvera sexy ? demanda Fred en rajustant son "haut".

- Et Alicia ?

- Sûrement oui…

George eut un sourire éclatant.

- ….vu qu'elle a aucun goût, termina Fed.

- Alicia a très bon goût ! s'indigna George. C'est Angelina qui n'en a pas ! Mais tu devrais être content parce que comme ça, elle sortira peut-être avec toi.

- En tout cas si Alicia a aussi bon goût que tu le pense, elle va pas accepter de sortir avec toi !

- Mais ils ont pas bientôt fini avec Angelina et Alicia ? se plaignit Ginny. Ils commencent vraiment à me gonfler.

- Je vous ferais remarquer que comme vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, intervint Lee à l'intention des jumeaux, quand vous en insultez un sur son physique, vous vous insultez vous-mêmes.

- Tu as tout faux Lee. J'ai toujours été plus beau que George, se rengorgea Fred.

- Peut-être mais c'est moi le meilleur. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est prouvé comment ?

- George. Ça commence par un G. G, comme chacunes de nos opérations. G comme Génial.

- Peut-être mais Fred ça commence par un F comme Fantastique. Et les Fantastiques, y en a que 4.

- Mais des personnes Géniales, y en a qu'une et elle est en face de toi.

Fred regarda par-dessus l'épaule de George.

- Mais…je vois personne. Tu parles de qui Forge ?

- Bah de moi Gred. De qui veux-tu que je parle ?

- Angelina !

- Hein ? Mais non, Angelina ça commence pas par un G.

- Non, C'EST Angelina ! Elle est derrière toi !

George se retourna brusquement. Angelina entrait dans la Grande Salle, qui avait d'ailleurs commencée à se remplir, accompagnée de Katie, Alicia et Gabrielle. Leur arrivée fut loin de passer inaperçue. Très loin. D'autant plus que Lockhart entra à cet instant et s'écria :

- Ah ! Gabrielle ! Vous devriez vous habiller ainsi plus souvent !

Matt et Cléo le foudroyèrent du regard tandis que Gabrielle l'ignorait superbement et alla s'asseoir. Dumbledore l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- Gabi très chère, cet ensemble vous va à ravir.

- Vous avez bien choisi votre jour pour vous joindre à nous, rajouta Lockhart.

- Je viens déjeuner ici chaque matin Gilderoy ! répliqua sèchement Gabrielle.

- Je rêve pas ! Elle l'a appelé Gilderoy ! Elle l'appelle par son prénom ! s'indigna Matt

- Estime-toi heureux qu'elle ne l'appelle pas Gildy.

- Mouais. Rappelez-moi, QUI a eu cette idée ?

Fred et George ne prirent même pas la peine de siffloter. Ils étaient trop occupés à baver devant Angelina et Alicia.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, murmura Charlie d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ron devant une araignée.

- Oui, ça je confirme, bougonna Matt. Pour une mauvaise idée c'était une mauvaise idée !

- Non, je parle pas de ça.

- De quoi alors ?

Charlie pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- De ÇA !

Rusard était sur le point de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

- NON !

Le même cri avait jailli de toutes les bouches. Presque tous les élèves se précipitèrent sur lui afin de l'empêcher d'entrer. Mais il était trop tard. Rusard fit le pas de trop. Une lumière éblouissante l'enveloppa, comme elle avait enveloppée toutes les personnes ayant pénétré dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Lorsqu'elle se retira, le concierge n'était plus le même. Il était désormais affublé d'un magnifique….bikini. De nombreuses âmes sensibles se rendirent à l'infirmerie ce jour-là. Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement :

- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Lalou, elle, murmura :

- Pitié, que quelqu'un aille dire à Hagrid de ne pas venir aujourd'hui, pitié, vite, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, allez lui dire.

Cléo ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Ôtez-moi ces images de la tête, pitié, ôtez-moi ces images !

- QUI a eu cette idée ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Fred et George, toujours en extase devant les deux Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

- Ne le regardez pas. Faites comme Lockhart : regardez une jolie femme.

- D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait un peu moins regarder la jolie femme en question, marmonna Matt.

- Faut vraiment aller lui dire, murmura Cléo, horrifiée à l'idée de voir Hagrid en bikini.

Matt se leva.

- T'as raison. J'y vais.

- Merci Matt. T'es vraiment un frère.

- Et un fils, murmura Matt en s'éloignant.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Et puis il va où ? C'est pas par-là la sortie ! Là c'est la table des professeurs.

Matt se planta devant Lockhart, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous avez bientôt fini de draguer ma mère ? Elle vous aime pas, vous avez toujours pas compris ? Alors, je vous préviens, si je vous vois encore une seule fois lui tourner autour, vous allez le regretter toute votre vie !

Voir Matt menacer son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du haut de ses douze ans avait quelque chose d'assez surréaliste mais étrangement, personne ne rit. Cléo sortit un carnet de sa poche et raya les mots _Lockhart beau-père_.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais qui prévient Hagrid maintenant ?

- Je propose que ce soit ceux qui ont eu l'idée qui y aillent, suggéra Ginny en foudroyant les deux concernés du regard.

Fred et George secouèrent la tête, ne lâchant pas Angelina et Alicia des yeux.

- Non, nous on reste là.

- Bon, j'y vais, se décida Charlie.

Il se leva, bien déterminé à retenir Hagrid par tous les moyens. Trop tard. Hagrid avait décidé de prendre son petit-déjeuner plus tôt que d'habitude et venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Les quelques âmes sensibles qui avaient résisté à Rusard se retrouvèrent aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

- Bon, bah, le pire est arrivé.

- Attendez, il reste encore Rogue.

- Quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois, murmura Ginny en voyant Rogue s'approcher.

- Ah, on va bien rire.

Les jumeaux durent vite déchanter. En effet, Rogue, loin d'être le gringalet maigrichon que tout le monde pensait, possédait un véritable corps d'athlète, bien plus impressionnant que celui de Lockhart. Fred et George se tournèrent vers Lalou, furieux.

- Lalou ! C'est toi qui lui a dit ce qu'on préparait et du coup il a pris une potion, c'est ça ? Traîtresse !

- Pas du tout ! Je lui ai rien dit ! protesta Lalou, indignée qu'on puisse la soupçonner de haute trahison.

- Mais on va pas pouvoir se moquer de lui !

- C'est pas grave, marmonna Cléo, défoulez-vous sur Lockhart, y a largement de quoi faire.

Matt revint s'asseoir à cet instant. Il semblait choqué.

- C'était grandiose Matt ! le félicita Fred. Bravo !

- T'as eu combien d'heures de colle ? lui demanda George, curieux.

- Deux.

- Que deux ?

- En fait, c'est pas vraiment des heures de colle. C'est pire. Il m'a invité à venir diner chez lui de dix-huit à vingt heures. Il dit qu'il veut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Cléo, t'es invitée aussi.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Cette fois j'en ai marre, marre, marre, marre….

- Oui, bah c'est bon ! s'exclama Ginny qui était décidément de très mauvaise humeur. Arrêtez de vous plaindre cinq minutes ! T'as été invité à diner chez un prof que tu as engueulé alors maintenant tu te la ferme et tu bouffe tes trois tartines !

Matt se tut et mangea ses trois tartines en silence.

Charlie se leva.

- Bon bah moi je vais chercher mes affaires de cours hein. Je reviens.

Il monta dans les dortoirs.

- Mais elles sont là ses affaires, s'étonna Cléo. Qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher là-haut ?

Ginny eut un rictus méprisant.

- Cherche pas, c'est un imbécile.

Cléo et Lalou échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Bon, on va en cours ? s'exclama Cléo d'une voix faussement réjouie.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi contente d'aller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec un certain bellâtre blond cinq fois lauréat du prix du Sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcières Hebdo_.

Charlie revint dans la Grande Salle à cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- Bah quoi, ça me va bien non ?

- Rends-moi mon paréo ! hurla Cléo.

- Désolé, c'est le seul qui était rouge.

- C'est pas une raison ! Rends-le moi !

- Mais on va voir mes jambes ! s'exclama Charlie d'une voix suraiguë.

Derrière lui, Seamus et Dean se moquèrent de lui en commençant à chantonner :

…. _Un deux trois il tremblait de montrer quoi ?  
Son petit itsi bitsi piti oui tout petit petit ... bikini  
Qu'il mettait pour la première fois  
Il n'itsi bitsi piti oui tout petit petit ... bikini  
Un bikini blanc signé O.V.A… _

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à grandes enjambées.

- L'opération G est en train de se casser la figure, murmura Cléo à Lalou.

- Au moins, on lui a remonté le moral à lui, remarqua Lalou en désignant Harry du doigt.

En effet, Harry et Ron étaient écroulés de rire sur la table tandis que Lee interviewait Hermione.

- Tu dois être contente non ? demanda Cléo à Lalou avec un grand sourire. On a remonté le moral à ton idole.

Lalou rougit.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, la plupart des élèves étaient surexcités. Les membres du O.V.A, en revanche, les traits tirés, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, étaient loin de partager l'allégresse générale. En effet, tous sauf deux d'entre eux (nous vous laissons deviner lesquels) n'étaient pas friands des nuits blanches, en particulier lorsqu'elles étaient successives. Les bombes à eau lâchées un peu partout dans le château par Peeves (et en particulier dans les escaliers) qui avaient beaucoup fait rire dans la matinée commençaient à en énerver plus d'un. Notamment Lalou qui glissa sur les marches humides, la faisant dévaler les escaliers menant au hall sur les fesses. Descente pour le moins humiliante. Surtout pour Lalou. Aussi pouvons-nous comprendre que le ricanement narquois que laissa échapper Cléo ne fut pas très apprécié par la brunette.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu t'es vu dans une glace ? lança-t-elle brutalement à la blondinette.

Charlie eut un hoquet stupéfait tandis que la plupart des élèves tendaient l'oreille, très attentif et que Cléo s'empourprait.

-Non, je t'ai vu tomber dans les escaliers et c'était bien plus drôle ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que si tu t'étais regardée dans une glace, t'en pleurerais, riposta Lalou

Les élèves suivaient l'échange avec passion, une dispute entre les deux élèves qui paraissaient les plus soudées à Poudlard étant un évènement totalement inédit. Les élèves restés dans la Grande Salle passèrent la tête à travers la porte pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Les cheveux de Cléo commencèrent à gonfler dangereusement.

-Moi au moins, c'est pas mon histoire qui est à pleurer !

Une tempête de neige passa dans les yeux de Lalou, la laissant froide et glaciale, impératrice des neiges et des territoires gelés. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix avoisinait les -200°. Tous les élèves frissonnèrent.

-Pardon ? Se faire abandonner par son père, c'est pas à pleurer peut-être ?

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, surpris par cette révélation, tandis que Matt se dégageait brusquement du bras que Charlie avait posé sur son épaule et s'éloignait à grandes enjambées rageuses. Lalou sursauta et parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La glace dans ses yeux fondit pour devenir de l'eau qui menaçait de déborder. Cléo ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser.

-Moi au moins, je vis dans MA famille !

L'eau déborda. Lalou tourna les talons et partit en courant, sans se soucier des élèves qu'elle bousculait. Cléo tremblait encore de rage.

-Tu crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ?

Cléo se tourna vers Charlie, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Alors t'es de son côté toi aussi ? Lalou est une petite sainte c'est ça, pas comme moi ! C'est ce que tu penses hein ! Dis pas le contraire, tout le monde pense ça ! Tous les professeurs, mes grands-parents, ma mère, mon parrain et même mon frère ! Ils la préfèrent tous à moi ! Alors pourquoi pas toi ? Et puis dis aussi que mon père est parti à cause de moi ! Ça aussi c'est ce que tu penses ! C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas à cause de moi ! C'est pas ma faute !

Les yeux de Cléo ruisselaient de larmes.

-Mais non, pas du tout, je pense pas ça, bégaya Charlie, peiné par ces accusations.

-Et en plus t'es trop lâche pour me le dire en face !

Elle partit à son tour, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

-Mais…je…balbutia Charlie, décontenancé.

Ginny le foudroya du regard.

-T'es pitoyable.

Puis elle partit derrière Cléo, le laissant planté dans le hall, seul malgré la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient autour de lui. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard, rapidement remplacée par la colère. Il ramassa les affaires de ses amis et partit d'un pas rageur en direction de l'infirmerie. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne devait surtout pas l'apprendre par les ragots qui circulaient dans Poudlard plus vite qu'un Nimbus 2001, c'était Gabrielle.

oOo

Matt resta pendant des heures dans sa (vraie) chambre, les yeux fixant le mur ou un panda en train de dormir/se prosterner/tomber/avancer de manière qu'il espérait discrète… devant un bol de riz avait été affiché par sa mère onze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installées à Poudlard. Lorsque son père les avait quittés. Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, il s'empara de l'album de cuir posé sur son bureau et contempla avec nostalgie les photos qui le remplissaient. Sur chacune d'entre elles, l'absence d'un père frappait le regard. Un rire sonore résonna à ses oreilles, souvenir d'un temps oublié, vestige d'un passé heureux, dernier hommage d'un père à son fils. Il tourna la page. Un dessin avait été réalisé par une main enfantine. Sous le gribouillis informe, on distinguait vaguement une forme humaine. Un mot avait été rajouté en-dessous, d'une écriture encore tremblotante. « Papa ». Un mot si vite oublié. A peine prononcé, déjà condamné. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

La page suivante était plus épaisse, comme si certaines avaient été collées pour n'en former plus qu'une. D'un geste automatique, il passa son ongle dans la rainure, essayant de les décoller, cherchant à percer leur mystère. En vain. Les pages étaient scellées. Comme son passé.

Ecœuré par le bonheur qui transparaissait sur les photos suivantes, Matt referma le vieil album, usé d'avoir été trop regardé.

Matt se leva et contempla son reflet dans la vitre. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, il ne ressemblait pas aux Pomfreshs. Ressemblait-il à son père ? Fuirait-il lui aussi un jour ?

Gabrielle entra discrètement dans la chambre.

-Dis, tu crois qu'il pense encore à moi ?

oOo

Cléo se jeta sur son lit et éclata en sanglots rageurs. Elle parcourut la chambre des yeux, son regard se fixa sur deux murs en particulier. Celui qu'elle s'était approprié et celui que Lalou avait décoré. Le premier représentait un loup dont la silhouette se découpait dans la clarté de la lune, le deuxième était composé d'une multitude d'oiseaux colorés qui en entourait un grand. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne voyait que le petit oiseau volant sur son mur et le loup dans la pupille de l'oiseau. Souvenir d'un souvenir, souvenir d'un jour, souvenir d'une promesse.

_*début du flash-back*_

_Elle se trouvait dans la cour de l'école, c'était la rentrée et Gabrielle avait décidé de les inscrire en maternelle. Elle entendait Matt grogner derrière elle en protestant que deux barres de céréales ne serait jamais suffisantes comme gouter. Elle se tourna vers lui :_

_- Mais t'en avais trois ce matin, s'étonna-t-elle naïvement._

_- Mais j'avais faim, protesta Matt d'une petite voix fluette._

_Puis, apercevant une distribution de pommes à l'autre bout de la cour, il trottina jusqu'à la maîtresse chargée de la distribution. Un petit blondinet prétentieux de l'âge de Matt s'approcha de Cléo, suivis de deux petits garçons rondouillards_(NdA: les avez-vous reconnus ?) _Il la montra du doigt en se tournant vers les autres enfants._

_-Elle a pas de papa, ricana-t-il d'une voix trainante._

_Les autres enfants gloussèrent._

_-Elle a pas de papa, répéta-t-il._

_Les enfants pouffèrent de plus belle._

_-Elle a pas de papa, reprirent tous les gamins en chœur. Elle a pas de papa._

_Cléo renifla._

_-Hé va te moucher, répliqua un des gardes du corps du blondinet._

_Tous les bambins rirent et se mirent à faire une ronde autour de Cléo en chantant :_

_-Va te moucher, va te moucher, va te moucher._

_Le petit blond, qui n'avait pas pris part à la ronde, leur fit signe d'arrêter. Ils stoppèrent net._

_-Elle a pas de papa, reprit-il en montrant Cléo du doigt._

_Les enfants se remirent à danser en scandant :_

_-Elle a pas de papa, elle a pas de papa, elle a pas de papa, elle a pas de papa…_

_Cléo commença à pleurer. Lalou rompit la ronde._

_-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle._

_Les enfants s'arrêtèrent. Le blondinet la regarda avec mépris._

_-Oh, mais regardez qui voilà, Lalou sans famille._

_Les bambins rirent. Les yeux de Lalou se remplirent de larmes. Elle partit en courant. Après s'être assurée que le jeune garçon ne les suivrait pas, Cléo partit à la recherche de Lalou. Elle la trouva en train de pleurer dans un coin de la bibliothèque._

_-Lalou, tu t'en fiches de ce qu'il a dit. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que t'ai pas de famille plutôt que de l'avoir comme frère._

_Lalou fit une grimace éloquente et releva dignement la tête._

_-Mieux vaut être seule, que mal accompagnée, énonça-t-elle._

_-Euh oui, sûrement. Et puis moi je serais toujours là, on sera toujours sœurs, toujours._

_*fin du flash-back*_

Cléo fixait toujours les murs. « _On sera toujours sœurs, toujours »._

oOo

Lalou pénétra dans le grenier de Poudlard, ensemble de petites pièces constituant un labyrinthe complexe qui recouvrait tout un étage de Poudlard, endroit oublié dont elle avait fait son jardin secret. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Celle de Cléo. « _On sera toujours sœurs, toujours »._

_*début du flash-back*_

_Lalou s'assit sur un banc. A côté d'elle la maîtresse distribuait des pommes :_

_-Pas plus d'une par personne sinon il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde._

_Les enfants prenaient leurs pommes puis partaient en courant jouer ailleurs. Matt arriva en trottinant. Il se planta devant la maîtresse et lui fit un sourire charmeur._

_- Je peux avoir trois pommes… je peux avoir trois pommes s'il vous plaît ?_

_- C'est une par personne._

_Matt ouvrit de grands yeux naïfs._

_- Oui mais moi je peux en avoir trois ?_

_- Non Matt, c'est une par personne._

_- J'ai pas de papa, sanglota-t-il, je peux avoir trois pommes ? reprit-il plein d'espoir._

_- Non !_

_- Je prends pour Cléo et Lalou, je peux avoir trois pommes s'il-vous-plaît ?_

_Lalou soupira, son regard se porta à l'autre bout de la cour de récré. Cléo été encerclé par un groupe d'élèves qui faisait une farandole. Elle se leva et alla voir._

_- Elle a pas de papa, entendit-elle._

_- Elle a pas de papa, elle a pas de papa, elle a pas de papa, elle a pas de papa, reprirent les autres enfants._

_Elle brisa le cercle._

_-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle._

_Les enfants se figèrent. Un blondinet la toisa avec morgue._

_-Oh, mais regardez qui voilà, Lalou sans famille._

_Sa colère fondit pour devenir tristesse infini, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle partit en courant jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Là elle se cacha derrière le rayon sur les oiseaux et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Cléo s'assit à côté d'elle._

_-Lalou, tu t'en fiches de ce qu'il a dit. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que t'ai pas de famille plutôt que de l'avoir comme frère._

_Elle grimaça à cette idée et releva fièrement la tête_

_- Mieux vaut être seule, que mal accompagnée, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre._

_-Euh oui, sûrement, répondit naïvement Cléo. Et puis moi je serais toujours là, on sera toujours sœurs, toujours._

_Le cœur de Lalou déborda de bonheur. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Cléo. _

_-Et puis de toute façon Matt il lui a cassé la gueule._

_*fin du flash-back*_

Lalou essuya ses dernières larmes. Si seulement tout le monde respectait ses promesses d'enfant. Encore fallait-il s'en souvenir. Cléo l'avait sûrement oublié. Elle, elle n'oublierait jamais. Une chose était sûre aux yeux de Lalou maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais de famille.*

oOo

_Cher Tom,_

_Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant…_

oOo

_-_Alors bilan de la journée ? énonça Fred d'une voix joyeuse qui contrastait fortement avec la mine refrogné de Charlie et Ginny.

Lee se racla la gorge :

- Je propose que nous commencions en écoutant une témoignage d'une élève de Poudlard.

Il sortit un magnétophone magique de sa poche. La voix de Lee s'éleva.

« Que pensez-vous de la blague d'aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, entendit-on Hermione répondre, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne sert pas à grand-chose. Enfin le sort est très intéressant. Mais je trouve qu'elle n'apporte rien. Ron l'interrompit

- Tu plaisantes ! Moi je trouve que ça a apporté beaucoup, beaucoup de chose !

- Que pensez-vous du modèle de bikini choisi ?

- Bah, c'est une blague de garçons quoi…

Cette fois ce fût Harry qui l'interrompit.

- Moi, je trouve qu'ils ont TRES bon goût !

- Et enfin pour terminer, que pensez-vous du O.V.A

- Des génies ! ce sont des génies ! mais ils feraient mieux de se concentrer sur leur travail scolaire !

- Merci Hermione. C'était Lee Jordan et Hermione Granger en direct de Poudlard pour _PoudScoop. »_

- C'est super non ? s'enthousiasma Lee.

- Si tu le dis, grommela Ginny.

Charlie ne dit rien mais sa tête était très expressive. Fred et George avaient un sourire béat sur le visage.

- C'est fantastique, murmura Fred.

- C'est génial, chuchota George.

- Et ben on est tous d'accord alors, s'enflamma Lee.

- C'est sympa de se sentir pris en compte, marmottèrent Charlie et Ginny d'une même voix.

- Bon sinon, reprit George, 97 % des élèves ont aimé cette blague, les 3 % restant ayant refusé de voter. Un professeur a adooooooré cette blague, il s'agit de Lockhart, le reste s'étant abstenu de répondre. Quarante couples se sont formés aujourd'hui, vingt se sont quittés. Un fan-club du physique de Rogue s'est fondé. Le travail de Mme Pomfresh et Gabrielle a quadruplé aujourd'hui avec soixante élèves qui se sont rendus à l'infirmerie. Cent-vingt personnes trouvent qu'Alicia est plus belle qu'Angelina.

- Et cent-vingt personnes trouvent qu'Angelina est plus belle qu'Alicia, intervint précipitamment Fred.

- Euh par contre, petit point négatif, réagit immédiatement Lee, on avait complètement oublié les elfes de maison. **Agrond**, entre autres, a totalement paniqué pensant qu'il était libre.

- C'est une anagramme de dragon, s'exclama Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une anagramme de dragon ? questionna Ginny.

- Bah **agrond**.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant que Fred, George, Lee et Ginny vérifiaient que **agrond **était bien une anagramme de dragon.

- Euh…oui tu as raison Charlie, reprit Lee, merci pour ton intervention. Donc, je disais qu'il était absolument terrifié à l'idée qu'il avait reçu un vêtement et qu'il était donc libre. Fred a mis un temps fou à le rassurer. La prochaine fois il faudra que l'on pense à les prévenir.

- Et tu vois que ça comme point négatif, grommela Charlie.

- Ben oui. Pourquoi il y a autres choses ? demanda Fred d'un sourire innocent.

- Evidemment qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres ? s'énerva Ginny.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé, se leva brusquement et sorti du dortoir en claquant la porte. Les garçons la contemplèrent, sans réagir.

- Bonne nuit, lança George.

- Euh sinon, commença timidement Charlie, est-ce que l'opération G-2 a réussi ?

- Et ben, répondit Fred, étant donné qu'elle s'appelait opération G comme Ginny va rire, et en tenant compte de ce qui vient de se passer je crois que…

- Ouais, on comprend, marmotta Charlie.

- Euh, intervint timidement Lee, je crois qu'on est tous sur les nerfs après nos deux nuits blanches consécutives, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'en faire une troisième, donc on va faire le bilan des doyens rapidement et on va se coucher.

George le regarda admiratif :

- Lee je crois que ce sont les paroles les plus sages que tu aies jamais prononcé**s**.

Fred approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Donc, commença Lee, le bilan des doyens. En bref, une opération qui a nécessité beaucoup de préparation, notamment lancer le sort sur toutes les portes de Poudlard, travail fastidieux, et déclenchant un manque énorme de sommeil dont les effets ont été visibles. Cette opération a néanmoins remonté le moral de plus d'une personne dont Harry. Elle a été très appréciée mais a suscité quelques petits inconvénients dont le surplus de travail à l'infirmerie. C'est donc une opération à refaire mais en apportant toute fois de nettes améliorations. Et maintenant bonne nuit à tous.

- J'ai bien entendu à refaire, s'étouffa Charlie.

- Ben oui.

- Vous avez vu Hagrid et Rusard !

- Ca fait parti des améliorations.

- …

- Euh… j'ai juste une question, reprit Charlie, on fait quoi pour Cléo, Lalou et Matt ?

Fred, George et Lee échangèrent un regard complice.

- T'en fais pas petit frère, le rassura Fred, on a plan.

* * *

Bon au moins est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?

Maintenant qu'on est en vacances on ne sais pas si on aura ou pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire parce qu'on a beaucoup de temps libre mais on a vraiment plein de choses à faire.

Donc voilà on ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, probablement vers la fin des vacances.

Sinon on vous informe qu'on a commencé un blog sur nos fics, vous pouvez passer faire un petit tour: http : / lalina15 . centerblog . net/ (les espaces sont à supprimer).

Sinon le prochain chapitre sera une interview de Lalou, n'hésitez pas si vous des questions à lui poser de nous en informer, nous nous ferons un plaisir de les placer.

Et les reviews sont toujours fortement conseillées pour la santé. Comment ça on les a pas mérité ? Bien sûr que si ! Non, vous êtes sûrs ? Bah, ça fait quand même toujours plaisir!^^


	16. Petit intermède Poudscoopal III

Et nous voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!

Aujourd'hui, spécialement pour vous chers lecteurs, l'interview de Lalou!

On est allé vite cette fois, on a à peine mis une journée! Applaudissements s'il-vous-plaît! Bon, d'accord, on avait dit qu'il arriverait sûrement à la fin des vacances mais en fait ces temps si on est plutôt surchargée donc on n'a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais on pense quand même à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews! ça nous fait toujours chaud au coeur. Félicitations particulières à **agrond **qui a de nouveau remporté le concours du _Revieweur sprinter_! Félicitation **agr**, ton nom est donc de nouveau cité dans ce chapitre.

Nous remercions également chaleureusement **Mebahiah-Medico-Mage** qui a mis notre 50ème review! Merci **Mebah**! Ton nom est lui aussi cité dans ce chapitre. Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas (enfin, nous on ne trouve pas ça méchant, après on te laisse juger par toi-même).

Et enfin, un grand merci à **Aidegaxto**, notre chère et fidèle bêta. Merci **Aide**!

Le concours du _Revieweur sprinter _est toujours de mise. Essayez de détrôner **agrond** afin de voir votre nom apparaître dans notre prochain chapitre! Et **agrond**, si tu veux devenir un personnage principal de notre fic bah...continue comme ça!^^

Et donc, sans plus attendre, nous vous laissons découvrir l'interview de Lalina dite Lalou!

* * *

**Petit intermède Poudscoopal III**

Bonjours chers auditeurs, vous êtes en direct de Poudscoop avec le fameux et l'extraordinaire Lee Jordan. Aujourd'hui notre invité spécial est Lalina Swan, élève en première année de Poudlard à Gryffondor. Bonjour Lalina.

Bonjour Lee.

Première question, d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre, vous avez été adoptée par Gabrielle. A quelle âge a eu lieu l'adoption et vous souvenez-vous de votre famille biologique ?

_*regard noir* _

Euh, oui hum je vois. Etes-vous bien intégrée dans votre famille d'accueil ?

Jusqu'à maintenant je croyais que oui.

Et qu'en est-il de Gabrielle ?

Gabrielle m'a élevé comme sa fille mais je ne l'ai jamais appelée « maman » parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je crois être son enfant, ce qui ne l'a jamais empêché de m'aimer autant que Cléo ou Matt.

Bien. Dans un registre totalement différent, quelles sont vos matières préférées ?

Potion, arithmancie, runes et métamorphose.

Heu, je… mais l'arithmancie et les runes sont des matières qui ne commencent qu'en troisième année.

Mais j'ai plus de trois ans vous savez.

Hum, je vois. Combien de langues parlez-vous ?

Trente-sept pour l'instant, je suis en cours d'apprentissage de la trente-huitième.

...Impressionnant. Et quelles sont les heureuses élues ?

Je parle quendien primitif , eldarin primitif, telerin commun, ancien quenya, vieux sindarin, quenya, vanyarin, telerin, mátengwië , doriathrin , falathrin, gondolinien , mithrimin , ossiriandrin , leikvien, sylvain, avarin, français, japonais, latin, grec ancien, sanscrit, proto-bantou, gaélique, hébreu, vieil anglo-saxon, néo-gothique, araméen, runique, slave, celtique, normand, breton, gallois, finnois, wallon oh et anglais bien sûr. Et suis en train d'apprendre le bulgare évidemment.

...Evidemment...Comment se fait-il que vous en connaissiez autant ?

Et bien quand je m'ennuie j'apprends une nouvelle langue ainsi quand parler anglais m'ennuie j'ai l'embarras du choix. L'anglais est très banal vous savez.

...Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Hum, sinon vous semblez apprécier le professeur Rogue plus que ses compatriotes, quelles sont exactement vos relations ?

Eh bien, quand j'étais petite j'aimais beaucoup aller dans la classe du professeur Rogue pour observer ses cours. Il m'a toujours apprécié et a toujours été gentil avec moi. De plus j'aime beaucoup les cours de potion.

Hum, je parlais du professeur Severus Rogue.

Oui, moi aussi.

Euh... je vois, et Lockhart ? Pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas ?

Parce qu'il est bête et arrogant.

Bien, cela a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Quelle poste préfériez-vous occuper au Quidditch ?

J'aimerais bien être Poursuiveuse.

Pourtant vous semblez être très doué pour attraper le vif d'or.

Moui, mais je le trouve trop solitaire.

Hum…bien. Quel métier souhaiteriez-vous exercer plus tard ?

J'aimerais devenir professeur de potion

Voilà qui n'est guère étonnant. Et quel serait pour vous le cadeau idéal ?

Ça change chaque année.

Hum, oui, effectivement. Avez-vous un parrain et une marraine ?

Oui.

Bien, euh pouvez-vous expliciter ?

Eh bien oui j'ai un parrain et j'ai également une marraine.

Bien et qui sont-ils ?

Mon parrain est Remus Lupin, un ami de Gabrielle que vous ne connaissez pas et ma marraine est Mc Gonagall.

Mon Dieu, comme je vous plains! Nous allons désormais passer à une nouvelle rubrique : _Les questions de nos fidèles auditeurs._ Alors notre premier interlocuteur est notre elfe de maison préféré j'ai nommé **agrond**. Bonjour **agrond**.

_Bonjour Mr Jordan et bonjour Mlle Swan._

Bonjour **agrond**.

Alors, vous pouvez désormais poser la question de votre choix à Mlle Swan.

_Hum, euh, je voudrais savoir : si vous étiez une animagi, quel animal seriez-vous ? Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect bien sûr._

Mais vous ne me manquez pas du tout de respect **agrond**. Eh bien, certaines personnes m'aurais bien vu en cygne, sans doute à cause de mon nom de famille. Sinon, objectivement je pense que je serais…hum…peut-être un chat, en tout cas un animal solitaire.

_Merci beaucoup Mlle Swan, je m'excuse de vous avoir importunée avec ma question totalement inintelligente et inutile. Permettez-moi de vous dire que j'ai été absolument ravi de vous parler. Désirez-vous que je vous emmène quelques cookies ce soir, avec du thé ou du chocolat chaud. Je les ferais moi-même. _

Tout le plaisir était pour moi **agrond**, et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'importunes pas le moins du monde.

_Oh, merci Mlle Swan, vous êtes la bonté et la générosité même. Votre altruisme est tout simplement prodigieux et je ne peux que me réjouir d'être au service d'une personne tel que vous qui voit avant tout le bonheur des aut…_

Oui, hum merci **agrond**. Nous allons maintenant laisser la parole à notre interlocuteur suivant, notre auditeur le plus fidèle qui réagit à chacune de nos émissions qu'il suit d'ailleurs avec passion. Qui est-il ? Vous me demandez qui est-il ? Il est le gardien des âmes perdues, le très puissant, le très agréable, le très indestructible **Mebahiah-Medico-Mage. Mebah**, c'est à vous !

_Lalina, pour qui ton cœur bat-il, tout au fond de toi…Au très fond du tréfonds..? Je veux une réponse claire et franche._

Euh, vous savez, je n'ai que onze ans.

Oui, enfin en même temps vous êtes tellement bizar…hum mature pour votre âge.

Je dirais que pour l'instant Cléo et Matt me suffisent largement.

_Et qu'en-il d'Harry Potter ?_

Nous avons dit une question **Mebah**. Désolé. Peut-être à la prochaine interview, et encore une fois merci pour fidélité. Nous passons désormais à notre troisième et dernier interlocuteur. Il a souhaité gardé l'anonymat et a donc pris le pseudonyme de « Matou écossais ». Bonjour profe…hum, je veux dire bonjour « Matou écossais».

_Bonjour Mr Jordan et bonjour Mlle Swan_.

Bonjour.

Bien, vous pouvez poser votre question.

_Hum, je voulais savoir, Mlle Swan faites-vous partie du OVA ?_

Quoi ! Mais c'est déloyal ça comme question!

_Ne vous en faites pas Mr Jordan, votre tour viendra. Mlle Swan ?_

En toute sincérité, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à une organisation secrète. Je dois d'abord finir d'apprendre ma trente-huitième langue, apprendre la trente-neuvième la quarantième et quarante-et-unième et finir le tome dix de l'Encyclopédie. Bien sûr je pourrais faire tout cela, en plus de mes devoirs, et d'organiser des farces mais, voyez-vous, j'ai vraiment envie de finir le tome dix de l'Encyclopédie.

Eh bien, voilà qui répond à votre question « Matou écossais », merci beaucoup pour votre participation. Au revoir.

_Attendez Mr Jordan je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, je prouverai votre culpabilité et je vous le ferai grhnhzonjzkbddlanezqfknjq crrrr crr vqikjqo crrrr_

Oh, quel dommage, je ne vous capte plus. Cette question marque la fin de notre interview. Merci beaucoup pour votre participation Mlle Swan, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt.

Au revoir Lee.

Bien, il maintenant 12h13 et vous êtes bien en direct de Poudscoop avec Lee Jordan. Si vous venez de nous rejoindre nous venons d'interviewer Lalina Swan. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs retrouver dès maintenant l'intégral de cette interview en envoyant un hibou à Poudscoop-replay. Nous vous retrouverons après une petite page de pub pour la rubrique : _Le top 50 des blagues foireuses pour Noël _avec nos invités spéciaux Fred et George Weasley suivi de notre chronique : _Je suis … mais je me soigne_ dont le thème sera aujourd'hui _Je suis populaire mais je me soigne_ et notre invité spécial sera Harry Potter. A bientôt.

_*petite musique entraînante*_

_*voix féminine* _Vous rêvez d'un linge doux et soyeux, découvrez la nouvelle lessive _Olympe, la lessive des dieux _qui rend votre linge plus doux, plus blanc, plus souple, plus soyeux…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Non, ne pleurez pas, un nouveau chapitre viendra un jour (ou peut-être une nuit...) On ne sait pas exactement quand mais on vous tiendra informé sur notre profil, promis!

Et puis, vous pouvez toujours donnez votre avis à l'auteur, c'est gratuit et ça ne prend qu'une minute (approximativement, ça dépend si vous êtes bavard ou pas^^). Et puis, si vous avez des questions à poser à un personnage, posez-les! On fait des chapitres spécialement pour ça alors..._Review this chapter_^^


	17. Le club de duel

Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit (choisissez la bonne réponse). Après une courte (hum hum) absence voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Nous nous excusons de tout coeur pour le retard, dû, comme expliqué sur le profil, à une panne d'ordinateur. Pour une fois qu'on avais fini les chapitres de nos 3 fics dans les temps en plus! Nous nous excusons également pour le titre qui manque vraiment d'originalité, il est tard et nous sommes fatiguées. Et nous vous souhaitons d'apprécier ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

Rappel : Après une blague du OVA qui avait provoqué quelques nuits blanches les membres de ce "clan" sont légèrement fatigué. Aussi quand Lalou glisse dans les escaliers et que Cléo se moque d'elle, la jeune fille s'énerve et ça finit en magnifique dispute. Lalou révèle donc à toute l'école que le père de Cléo et Matt les a abandonnés, ce qui met Matt légèrement en colère, et Cléo pour se venger déclare que Lalou n'a pas de famille. Résultat Cléo, Lalou et Matt semblent ne plus jamais vouloir se parler. Mais heureusement, Fred et George ont un plan...

* * *

**Le club de duel**

- Je vous dis que ça marchera pas, murmura Charlie

- Tais-toi ! chuchotèrent les jumeaux. Notre plan est infaillible.

- C'est votre 6ème plan infaillible et les cinq premiers ont été de véritables catastrophes.

- Celui-là n'en sera pas une.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, énonça calmement une voix derrière eux.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Fred et George se tournèrent, le cœur battant à toute allure.

- Lalou ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- A votre place, je ne chercherai pas à le savoir.

Les jumeaux déglutirent.

- Et euh, sinon, tu sais où sont Cléo et Matt ?

- Sûrement dans un autre espace-temps.

- Ah ! Et, tu sais lequel ? Parce qu'on aimerait bien leur parler.

Lalou leur jeta un regard condescendant et s'éloigna sans un mot.

- Bon bah à plus ! C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi! s'exclama Fred.

- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ! s'écria George. Tant pis, on se débrouillera sans toi !

- Ne me dites pas que c'était ça votre plan infaillible ? s'étonna Ginny

- Non ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Quand même pas !

Charlie haussa les sourcils.

- Si, avouèrent-ils. Mais on était censés tomber sur Cléo ou Matt ! Pas Lalou !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon cher frère... continua George.

- Oh ! Mes bien chers frères ! le coupa Fred

- Euh...oui ? demanda Charlie

- Mes bien chères sœurs ! reprit George

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ginny

- Reprenez avec nous tous en chœur: Pas de disputes, disputes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! chantèrent-ils. On tient quelque chose là !

oOo

_- Peace and love mes frères, _commença Fred

_- Et mes sœurs,_ repris George

- En quoi est-ce qu'on est concernés ? demanda Matt, méprisant.

-_ Pensez à votre mère,_ continua Fred

_- Dont vous avez brisé le cœur._

- Comme on me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, j'ai pas de mère, l'interrompit Lalou d'un ton mielleux.

_- _Euh oui, repris Fred un peu plus hésitant, _Abandonnez la haine_

_- Cette amie versatile_

_- Qui enferme les cœurs dans la peine_

_- Pour des prétextes futiles_

- Futiles ! s'étrangla Cléo. Futiles! Elle a dit que mon père m'avait abandonnée.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il a fait quoi ? Qu'il est parti en vacances ? répondit Lalou

- _Laissez de côté votre ire_, continua Fred avant que Cléo ne riposte

-_ Echangez un baiser fraternel_

_- Qu'éclosent des sourires_

_- Aux couleurs de l'Amour éternel_

- L'Amour éternel, murmura Matt. Je rêve, c'est quoi cette idée de Bisounours ?

-_ Cessez d'écouter la colère,_

_- Elle qui embrume les esprits_

_- Cette mauvaise conseillère_

_- A créé de trop nombreux conflits._

_- Encore une fois nous vous le demandons_

_- Ecoutez-nous, réconciliez-vous_

_- Car nous vous le redisons:_

_- Le OVA a besoin de vous !_

Matt poussa un grognement

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de faire les idiots ? Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

- Euh bah oui, répondit Fred

- Tant mieux, bonne nuit.

Matt alla dans son lit tandis que Lalou sortit du dortoir après les avoir gratifiés de son regard condescendant n°25. Cléo haussa les yeux au ciel.

- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas vous lancer dans la poésie. Bonne nuit, moi je vais me coucher.

- C'était ça votre plan ? demanda Ginny

- Euh oui

- Votre plan infaillible ?

- Euh oui...mais c'est normal si ça n'a pas marché ! C'est de la faute de Lee!

Ce dernier s'étrangla.

- Quoi ?

- Il nous a très mal accompagnés !

- Mais, s'offusqua Lee, je ne faisais rien !

- Justement !

- Mais je n'étais rien censé faire.

- Un peu d'initiative, que diable ! s'écria Fred.

- Ça aurait été parfait avec un morceau de violon derrière, renchérit George.

- De violon ! Mais je ne sais pas jouer du violon !

- Moi je trouve que vous avez très mal récité, intervint Charlie.

- C'est de la faute de George, il ne mettait pas du tout le ton.

George s'étrangla.

- Quoi ! Et toi tu t'es entendu ? Tu mettais autant d'émotion qu'un ravioli à la courgette dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

- Je te signale qu'un ravioli à la courgette dans l'Allée des Embrumes met beaucoup d'émotions quand il parle. Et puis toi tu n'articulais pas du tout...Attends, j'ai rêvé où tu viens de me traiter de ravioli à la courgette dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

La voix de Matt s'éleva.

- Ce serait trop demander d'avoir un peu de silence, il y a des gens qui veulent dormir ici !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il y eu trois secondes de silence, puis les jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Comment ça j'articule pas ! Et puis toi tu endormais tout le monde ! Et oui je viens de te traiter de ravioli à la courgette dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ginny soupira

- Bon bah je vous laisse, je vais me coucher moi.

- N'importe quoi, je n'endors personne ! s'écria Fred. La preuve c'est que personne ne dors ici !

- Si, il y a Matt, répliqua triomphalement George.

- Non je ne dors pas !

- Et bah tu vois que je n'endors personne !

- Normal tu l'as réveillé en hurlant !

- Ah parce que toi tu ne hurles pas peut-être !

- Non ! Je m'exprime.

- Bah moi aussi je m'exprime.

Lee et Charlie se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

- Peace and love mes frères, intervint Lee.

- Et mes sœurs, continua Charlie.

Les jumeaux qui étaient en train de se fixer tournèrent la tête vers les deux garçons.

- Vous allez arrêter avec cette chanson débile! s'écrièrent les deux frères en chœur.

- Vous voyez que vous aussi vous la trouvez complètement stupide, répliqua joyeusement Lee.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant et allèrent se coucher.

- Bonne nuit Fred

- Bonne nuit George

- Bonne nuit Gred

- Bonne nuit Forge

- Bonne nuit Gédéon

- Bonne nuit Fabian.

Matt traversa le dortoir, son oreiller et sa couverture sous le bras.

- Bah tu vas où ? lui demanda Charlie

- Dormir, grommela Matt. Maintenant qu'ils ont commencé à se dire bonne nuit ils ne finiront jamais. Je vais dans le dortoir de Ron.

- Je t'accompagne, annonça Charlie

Lee les regarda.

- Bon bah bonne nuit, dormez bien.

- Bonne nuit Lee.

Et ils fermèrent la porte sur le "bonne nuit Weasley" de Fred auquel George répondit "bonne nuit frérot".

oOo

Lorsque Ginny pénétra dans le dortoir, elle trouva Cléo et Lalou en train de rire sur leurs lits.

- Vous comptez leur dire un jour que vous vous êtes réconciliés depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non jamais, répondit Cléo. C'est tellement plus drôle comme ça.

oOo

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Lalou entra dans le dortoir et alluma la lumière. Cléo et Ginny se contentèrent de grogner. La jeune fille leur enleva leurs couvertures et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ce fût radical. Cléo se redressa immédiatement.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu veux notre mort ! Je te rapelle qu'il fait - 5°C dehors ! T'es vraiment complètement cinglée !

Ginny bailla et se leva pour aller refermer la fenêtre.

- Et sinon, pourquoi tu nous réveilles à cinq heures du matin ?

- Deux heures, la corrigea Lalou.

- C'est pas parce que, je t'ai pardonnéE d'avoir révélé à toute l'école que mon père m'avait abandonnéE et que je me suis excuséE d'avoir dit que tu n'avais pas de familles que tu peux te permettre de nous réveiller à...Quoi ? Deux heures du matin ?

Lalou et Ginny l'ignorèrent superbement.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous réveilles à deux heures du matin ? redemanda Ginny

- Ils ont mis une affiche dans la salle commune.

- Et elle disait quoi cette affiche?

Lalou s'éclaircit la gorge.

- _Vous craignez de vous retrouver pétrifié dans une infirmerie lugubre..._

- Lugubre ? s'étrangla Cléo. Comment ça lugubre ? Elle n'est lugubre du tout! Il y a des fleurs sur les tables de nuit !

- ..._et remplie de statues_... reprit Lalou sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Mais elle n'est pas remplie du tout ! s'offusqua Cléo. On a encore plein de places !

- ..._gouvernée par Mme Pomfresh et sa très mignonne fille..._

- Et moi ? On ne parle pas de moi ? Non moi je ne suis pas assez importante pour qu'on dise que je suis mignonne... comment ça mignonne ?

- Cléo tu peux arrêter d'interrompre Lalou, s'il-te-plaît, c'est pénible.

Cléo regarda Ginny indignée, et partit bouder dans un coin du dortoir en murmurant que celui qui avait rédigé l'annonce ne serait en sécurité nulle part dès l'instant où les yeux de Matt se poseraient sur cette affiche.

- _Vous avez peur, et je vous comprends. Mais je suis là maintenant. Vous avez besoin de protection et je vous protège. Vous avez besoin de vous défendre et je vous défends. Vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un, et je suis là. Ce soir à 20h dans la Grande Salle, je vous apprendrai à vous battre en duel, pour que plus jamais vous n'ayez peur._

- C'est tout ? demanda Ginny

- C'est déjà bien assez, grommela Cléo

- Et tu nous as réveillés juste pour ça ? s'étonna la rouquine. On aurait pu la voir demain.

- Il y aurait eu du monde devant le panneau, répondit Lalou. Et puis je me suis dit que vous aimeriez être là quand je le dirais aux garçons.

Cléo se redressa immédiatement.

- Excellente initiative! s'exclama-t-elle

Les trois filles sortirent du dortoir à pas de loup pour Cléo, de fantôme pour Lalou et silencieusement pour Ginny. En arrivant dans la salle commune, cette dernière se tourna vers Lalou.

- Mais au fait, s'étonna-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans debout à deux heures du matin ?

- Oh, je faisais mes devoirs d'arithmancie.

- Mais...on n'a pas arithmancie !

- Hum oui, je m'avançais.

Ginny se tourna vers Cléo, complètement décontenancée. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard semblant dire : _Laisse tomber_. Et effectivement Ginny décida d'abandonner, personne ne comprendrait jamais Lalou. Elles ouvrirent la porte du dortoir silencieusement. Lalou jeta un _Silencio_ sur le dortoir, Ginny referma la porte doucement et se tourna vers Cléo étonnée.

- Cléo ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu marches à quatre pattes ? Ils dorment.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Cléo se releva aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir si les jumeaux dormaient dans la même position.

- Non, répondit Lalou.

- Quoi ! Comment tu le sais ? Tu viens souvent dans leur dortoir pendant la nuit ?

Lalou haussa un sourcil et montra du doigt Fred qui était couché sur le ventre et George qui dormait sur le côté gauche.

- Quel magnifique feu d'artifice, chuchota Fred.

- Mouais, répondit George, je pense qu'on devrait rajouter du nitrate...

- De potassium, tu as raison, termina Fred.

Cléo tapa dans ses mains, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Ils se répondent! s'extasia-t-elle

- ET GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! hurla Lee dans leurs dos.

Ginny et Cléo firent un bond tandis que Lalou regardait Lee avec condescendance.

- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, chuchota Ginny

- Il est complètement cinglé, protesta Cléo, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de crier comme ça ?

Lee se calma et reprit son commentaire en murmurant. Les filles se tournèrent alors vers Matt qui était couché sur le dos, les bras en croix, les jambes écartés, en diagonale sur le lit et ronflait bruyamment.

- Et ben quand il se mariera il lui faudra un lit quatre places parce que là il en prend au moins trois, constata Cléo. Sauf s'il se marie avec Lalou, vu que Lalou ne dors pas.

- Si je dors, protesta Lalou, parfois.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel quand la voix de Charlie s'éleva.

- C'est beau, murmura-t-il. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi pour regarder ce feu.

- A votre avis il le regarde avec qui ? demanda Cléo.

- Je parie mon petit-déjeuner qu'il est avec quelqu'un dans le dortoir mais je ne dirais pas qui.

- Mais c'est pas juste, s'indigna Cléo, après il suffit qu'il dise n'importe qui du dortoir pour que tu affirmes haut et clair que c'était lui !

- Je marque son nom sur un bout de papier, proposa Ginny.

- D'accord, accorda la blondinette, moi je parie sur Ron, après tout ils s'entendent bien. Et toi Lalou ?

- Un dragon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Don Frego ? reprit Charlie.

Les trois filles se regardèrent, interloquées.

- C'est moi ou il est vraiment en train de rêver qu'il contemple un feu avec sa...salamandre? murmura Ginny, choquée.

- J'espère sincèrement que c'est toi, répondit Cléo.

- Une salamandre, c'est pas un petit dragon ? demanda Lalou.

- Oh non, protesta violemment Cléo, il est hors de question que je te donne mon petit-déjeuner !

- Au fait, intervint Ginny, on ne devait pas réveiller les garçons ?

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Cléo avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche, en porte-voix.

- Debout tout le monde ! hurla-t-elle. Il est huit heures et vous avez potion !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent en même temps.

- Pas grave.

- Métamorphose ! cria Ginny

Ils se redressèrent tous aussitôt.

- Désolés professeur Mc Gonagall !

Lee se redressa en baillant :

- Mais on n'a pas métamorphose aujourd'hui.

Ginny eut un sourire faussement contrit.

- Oups, s'excusa-t-elle. Et puis il n'est pas non plus huit heures, c'est dommage hein ?

- Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé autant en profiter, renchérit Cléo.

Les jumeaux, Lee et Charlie regardèrent les trois filles sans comprendre, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Un ronflement sonore retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Matt qui dormait profondément.

- Mouais, évidemment, grommela Cléo, il fallait s'y attendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai emmené ça !

Elle prit un tambour qu'elle avait déposé dans un coin du dortoir et se tourna vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle retroussa ses manches et se plaça juste à côté du lit de son grand frère.

- Laissez faire les spécialistes. _Sonorus_.

Et elle se mit à jouer de toutes ses forces sous le regard habitué de Lalou, celui amusé de Ginny et ceux ensommeillé des garçons. Au bout de longues minutes Matt consentit à entrouvrir un œil.

- Gné ? marmonna-t-il.

- Debout! s'écria sa sœur. Le soleil brille et il est l'heure de se lever!

Matt ouvrit complètement son œil et observa le dortoir.

- Le soleil brille, c'est ça oui, laisse-moi rire.

Et il se rendormit. Cléo le regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Bon bah, tant pis, on lui racontera tout à l'heure.

- Donc tu veux laisser tomber, constata Lalou.

Cléo lui sourit et s'assit sur le lit de Charlie, écrasant au passage sa salamandre.

- Tout à fait, mais bon je serais persévérante un autre jour, hein.

- Euh Cléo, gémit Charlie, tu...tu...enfin je...c'est que...

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Euh, rien du tout.

Fred bailla et se redressa.

- Bon sinon vous êtes là pour quoi ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas venue juste pour nous réveiller et vous asseoir sur la salamandre de Charlie ?

- Mais qui peut être assez cruel pour s'asseoir sur Don Frego ? demanda innocemment Cléo.

- Toi, répondit Lalou.

Cléo fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue tandis que Charlie la regardait d'un air malheureux.

- Ils ont mis une affiche dans la salle commune, leur apprit Ginny.

- Grand bien nous en fasse, bailla George en se recouchant.

- Ils ont monté un club de duel, compléta Cléo.

- Super, ironisa Fred en imitant son frère.

- C'est Lockhart et Rogue qui s'en occupent, leur apprit Lalou.

Cléo et Ginny se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Même si on s'en doutait pour Lockhart, grommela Cléo.

- Mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Lee.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? s'étonna Lalou

- Bah oui, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Non je ne crois pas, les informa Lalou

- Oui tu as raison, déglutirent les jumeaux, on s'en moque en fait. Mais pourquoi vous nous le dites maintenant ? On aurait pu l'apprendre dem... tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je sais, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir aux filles de vous réveiller. Bonne fin de nuit, à tout de suite.

Et elle sortit du dortoir avec Ginny sous le regard interloqué des garçons. Cléo se tourna vers ses amis.

- Au fait, empêchez Matt de lire l'annonce. Disons qu'il y a quelque propos qui mettrait la vie de Lockhart en danger. J'imagine que vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois oui, acquiesça Lee, t'en fais pas, on lui dira rien.

- Merci, c'est pas que la mort de Lockhart me chagrine mais j'aimerais pas que mon frère finisse à Azkaban.

Elle bailla, s'étira et se leva, révélant une salamandre légèrement aplatie. Charlie la saisit.

- Don Frego, gémit-il

Au moment où Cléo franchissait la porte du dortoir Fred et George se rendirent compte d'une chose.

- Au fait Cléo ?

- Oui ?

- Vous vous êtes réconciliées avec Lalou ?

- Ah oui, mais ça fait longtemps.

Et elle ferma la porte sur le "quoi ?" indigné des jumeaux. Après de longues minutes de plainte de la part de ces deux derniers, Lee se tourna vers Charlie.

- Attends, elles ont bien dit que c'était deux heures du matin ?

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Que veux-tu Rusard a toujours eu des habitudes bizarres et se lever à deux heures du matin doit être pour lui une magnifique occasion de vérifier qu'aucun élève n'a violé le couvre-feu.

- Non, c'est pas de Rusard que je voulais parler, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait que Rusard met les annonces en plein milieu de la nuit. Non, ce que je me demande c'est...qu'est-ce que les filles faisaient debout à deux heures du matin ?

oOo

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez que j'aille dans la Grande Salle ? protesta Matt. Il est bientôt vingt heures et je préfère encore aller dans la salle commune m'installer sur un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée et ne rien faire pendant plusieurs heures avant d'aller me coucher.

- Ben...pour le club de duel, répondit Charlie.

- Le club de duel. Voilà qui m'avance beaucoup, quel club de duel ?

- Bah tu sais bien, celui dont ils parlaient sur l'affiche.

- Ah oui, l'affiche ! s'exclama Matt. Celle que vous m'avez empêché de lire durant toute la journée!

- Euh, oui celle-là.

- Bon, tu te décides à m'expliquer cette histoire de club de duel.

- Et bah, ils ont monté un club de duel et d'après Lalou on ferait bien d'y aller parce qu'il va s'y passer des choses très intéressantes.

- Oui bah, vas-y et puis tu me résumeras tout à l'heure, répondit Matt en faisant demi-tour.

- Il y a un buffet à volonté! cria Charlie.

Matt revint en courant vers son ami.

- C'est vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Charlie lui sourit et se remit en route. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Matt se tourna vers Charlie.

- Rassure-moi, ce n'est quand même pas...

- Si, le coupa Charlie. Mais il a un assistant.

- Oui et à tous les coups, cet assistant c'est...

- Et oui, c'est lui l'assistant. Mais Lalou a dit que le mélange Rogue/Lockhart serait aussi intéressant que la rencontre de son peuple et le nôtre.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Matt. Son peuple ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ah oui, mais je crois qu'elle a dit ça juste pour faire peur à Fred et George. Maintenant qu'ils savent que vous vous êtes réconciliés il faut bien qu'elle trouve un nouveau moyen de s'amuser.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et aperçurent Cléo et Ginny qui leur faisaient de grands signes.

- On vous a réservés des places! leur cria Cléo.

- Où est Lalou ? s'informa Charlie.

- Elle est allée chercher du pop-corn.

Matt quant à lui tournait la tête dans toutes les directions.

- Où est le buffet ? demanda-t-il

- Quel buffet ? s'étonna Cléo. Il n'y a pas de buffet.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Matt. Tu m'as menti !

- Euh, pas vraiment, se défendit Charlie. Puisque Lalou est allée chercher du pop-corn, tu pourras te servir à volonté, c'est un peu comme un buffet.

- Oui mais tu ne savais pas que Lalou irait chercher du pop-corn, contra Matt. Je me trompe?

- Non.

- Donc tu m'as menti.

- Non, je pensais que je te mentais, mais je ne t'ai pas menti. Nuance.

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu.

A cet instant, au moment précis où Lalou franchissait les portes de la Grande Salle, cinq pots de pop-corn dans les mains, Lockhart apparut sur l'immense estrade, escorté du maître des potions.

- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous! s'exclama-t-il. Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois.

- Comme si l'héritier de Serpentard allait nous proposer de nous battre en duel, marmonna Charlie à Matt.

- Pour plus amples détails, poursuivit Lockhart, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel...

Cléo se tourna vers Lalou, un sourire ravi aux lèvres :

- Tu te souviens de la fois où il avait provoqué en duel le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Celui que Rogue avait tué ? demanda Lalou en se tournant vers elle.

- Ah non, lui je l'avais oublié, moi je parlais de l'autre.

- Celui qui avait dit qu'il avait un nez crochu ?

- Voilà, lui, confirma Cléo.

Lalou haussa les épaules et les deux filles reportèrent leur attention sur Lockhart qui continuait de se pavaner sur l'estrade.

- ...quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

- Aucun danger effectivement, murmura Charlie à Matt

- Lockhart par contre, en courre un grand, répondit ce dernier en voyant le rictus de haine de Rogue, tandis que Ginny rapportait les dernières paroles de Lockhart à Cléo.

Lockhart et Rogue se firent face et se saluèrent, chacun à leur manière d'ailleurs.

- Rogue est quand même tellement plus classe, commenta Lalou.

A ses côtés Cléo sautillait sur place en mangeant du pop-corn.

- Ça devient intéressant, se réjouit-elle

- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position réglementaire, annonça Lockhart. Lorsque nous aurons compté jusqu'à trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer son adversaire.

- Ça va être un massacre, s'extasia Cléo.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria Rogue.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé puis violemment projeté à bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement.

- Youpi ! s'écria Cléo. Magnifique ! Superbe ! Lockhart va être obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie et je pourrais lui faire boire plein de potions dégoutantes et visqueuses en lui faisant croire que c'est pour son traitement! Et en plus je pourrais même rater des cours!

Malheureusement pour Cléo, Lockhart se redressa, et il avait l'air en assez bonne santé.

- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! s'exclama-t-il

- Comment va-t-il rattraper le coup à votre avis ? demanda Ginny.

- Sais pas, répondit Cléo, mais ça promet d'être intéressant. Je peux te prendre un peu de pop-corn, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai fini le mien.

Ginny soupira et lui donna son pot.

- Oh, merci, t'es un ange.

- Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement, reprit Lockhart. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette.

Non loin de là, Lavande tenait la baguette de Lockhart avec vénération. Elle la lui rendit en rougissant et bégayant.

- Ah, merci miss Brown, reprit Lockhart. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa Ginny. Ca ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- Le spectacle est terminé ! A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider...

Evidemment, ce fut Rogue qui se chargea de les mettre en groupe.

- Mlle Pomfresh allez faire exploser votre frère, Mr Weasley, vous vous mettrez avec votre jeune sœur. D'ailleurs je rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de la brûler.

Charlie marmotta que de toute façon il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par sa mère.

- Merlin soit loué ! s'exclama Rogue. Vous êtes sauvée Ginevra !

Puis il se tourna vers Lalou.

- Mlle Swan vous vous mettrez avec Fréderic Weasley et George-Edouard ira avec Mr Jordan.

Lorsque Rogue annonça à Fred avec son sourire le plus vicieux qu'il était en groupe avec Lalou, ce dernier déglutit.

- Ah oui, mais moi c'est George, déclara-t-il.

- N'importe quoi ! protesta ce dernier

- Mais si, je suis George, affirma Fred avec conviction.

- Ah oui ? Et ben on va voir. Qui est la plus belle ?

- Angelina ! répondit aussitôt Fred, avant de s'apercevoir de sa bêtise.

- Ah ! s'exclama George triomphant. Démasqué ! Et au fait, c'est Alicia la plus belle.

Fred regarda alors son frère avec son regard le plus malheureux:

- On échange ? chuchota-t-il.

- Crève, répliqua George.

- C'est ce qui risque d'arriver, se plaignit Fred.

George haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lee. Lockhart remonta sur l'estrade.

- Mettez-vous face à face ! s'exclama-t-il. Et n'oubliez pas de saluer !

Fred adressa un petit signe de la main à Lalou qui lui répondit en le saluant brièvement de la tête, tandis que George et Lee recherchaient fébrilement un appareil photo. Cléo et Matt s'inclinèrent bien bas en agitant des grands chapeaux à plumes imaginaires tandis que Ginny et Charlie tranquillement assis sur une table (poussée sur le côté) pariaient sur l'issue des duels.

- Attention, levez vos baguettes ! reprit Lockhart. A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un...deux..trois...

Au moment où Lockhart finit son décompte Fred poussa un petit cri et lâcha sa baguette.

- Gagné, déclara Lalou.

- Mais c'est de la triche, protesta Fred. On a même pas lancé de sort.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai stupidement lâché ma baguette, répondit la brunette. Mais puisque tu préfères qu'on se batte, pas de problème.

George et Lee arrivèrent à cet instant.

- On ne bouge plus ! s'exclama George. On a enfin trouvé un appareil photo !

- Mais... il est passé où ? s'étonna Lee. Tu l'as quand même pas fait disparaitre.

Lalou haussa légèrement les épaules et pointa le plafond du doigt. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux et virent Fred qui s'agitait en essayant de redescendre.

- A tout hasard, hurla-t-il, est-ce quelqu'un connaîtrait le contre sort ? Et que je puisse utiliser sans baguette ?

Lee et George l'observèrent quelques secondes, puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Au lieu de glousser bêtement, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ! cria Fred.

Rogue arriva à cet instant.

- Mlle Swan, vous pouvez le faire descendre maintenant.

- Hum oui je veux bien, répondit Lalou avec son regard le plus innocent. Mais je n'ai pas encore inventé le contre sort.

- Et bien tant pis. Rejoignez vos amis, je crois qu'ils ont fini, dit Rogue en montrant Cléo et Matt qui mangeait du pop-corn sur la table précédemment occupée par Ginny et Charlie qui étaient maintenant en train de faire le tour de la Grande Salle pour s'enquérir des résultats.

- Et moi je fais comment pour descendre ? hurla Fred.

Lalou et Rogue l'ignorèrent superbement et s'éloignèrent tandis que Lee photographiait Fred sous tous les angles.

Lalou s'assit à côté de Matt et Cléo et se mit à commenter les duels avec eux, enfin surtout à écouter Cléo les commenter. Soudain elle tourna la tête en direction de Fred et leva sa baguette. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement terrifié lorsqu'il se sentit descendre à toute vitesse. Il s'écrasa violemment sur George (qui rigolait par terre) et Lee en profita pour prendre une nouvelle rafale de photos.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts ! s'exclama Lockhart.

- Excellente idée ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux en se relevant, légèrement sonnés.

- Prenons deux volontaires, reprit Lockhart, Londubat et Finch-Fletchey, par exemple.

- Très mauvaise idée professeur Lockhart, le coupa Rogue. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait pas de Finch-Fetchley de quoi remplir une boîte d'allumettes...

- Allumette ? s'écria Charlie qui n'avait entendu que cela. Où ça des allumettes ? C'est pas moi!

Rogue le regarda avec un profond mépris et Charlie rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Pourquoi pas Malefoy et Potter ? reprit Rogue.

- Excellente idée! approuva Lockhart. Venez là tous les deux.

Harry et Drago montèrent sur l'estrade. Cléo et Charlie se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Lalou et Ginny.

- Pas trop peur pour ton chouchou ? se moquèrent-ils.

Ginny tira la langue à son frère tandis ce que Lalou ignorait superbement Cléo. Cette dernière reprit une poignée de pop-corn en observant Lockhart qui gesticulait sur l'estrade.

- ça devient de plus en plus intéressant, se réjouit-elle.

- Trois...deux...un...allez-y! s'écria Lockhart.

Drago leva sa baguette et s'exclama:

- _Serpentsortia_!

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Charlie poussa un petit cri de joie. Un serpent noir jaillit et tomba sur le sol. Autour d'eux, les élèves poussèrent des cris de terreur en reculant.

- Oh, un _cobra elvetica_, c'est extrêmement venimeux comme serpent, les informa Lalou.

- J'adore le club de duel! s'enthousiasma Cléo, debout sur une table. A quand la prochaine séance ?

- Je hais les serpents, gémit Charlie en montant à son tour sur la table.

Matt haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la bestiole. Ginny le fixait également, fascinée.

- Ne bougez pas Potter, ordonna Rogue. Je vais vous en débarrasser...

- Je m'en occupe! le coupa Lockhart.

- Oh non, soupira Matt. Il faut encore qu'il la ramène.

- Oui, hein! se réjouit Cléo. C'est génial!

Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lockhart pointa sa baguette sur le serpent et une explosion retentit. Le serpent fut projeté dans les airs. Les élèves hurlèrent de plus belle. Le serpent retomba sur le sol, hors de l'estrade. Lavande sauta dans les bras de Dean en poussant un cri perçant. Le serpent se redressa, furieux, et se tourna vers Justin Finch-Fetchley, prêt à mordre.

- C'est dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas sur une table, ironisa Cléo.

- On dirait que tu peux réserver un lit à l'infirmerie pour Justin, constata Ginny.

- Chut, ordonna Lalou.

Les deux filles reportèrent leur attention sur Justin. Harry s'approcha et cria quelque chose au serpent.

- Il lui dit de s'en aller, murmura Lalou.

Ginny la dévisagea, étonnée.

- Tu parles Fourchelang ?

- J'ai quelques rudiments : je sais dire attaque, laisse-le, tue, ne me manges pas et bonjour.

Malheureusement, Justin ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes rudiments que Lalou car lorsque le serpent se coucha sur le sol, il s'enfuit en courant après avoir gratifié Harry d'une phrase certainement meurtrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? demanda Charlie à Matt.

Matt haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Rogue qui faisait disparaître le serpent. Cléo sauta sur le sol.

- Bon bah on dirait que c'est fini. C'était génial! Je m'inscris définitivement! C'est quand la prochaine fois ?

oOo

Fred et George regardèrent Lee d'un air atterré.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Fred.

- C'est pas possible, geignit George.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, renchérit Fred.

- ça serait la fin du OVA, insista George.

Lee poussa un gros soupir et prit sa valise.

- Ecoutez, je pars que pour les vacances de Noël, c'est pas la mort.

Et il s'éloigna en criant:

- Je vous enverrai une carte postale!

Ginny se tourna vers Cléo, Lalou et Matt.

- Et vous, vous restez à Poudlard pendant les vacances ?

Cléo haussa un sourcil.

- Non, on retourne chez notre mère, ironisa-t-elle.

Charlie les dévisagea, étonné.

- Mais...votre mère habite à Poudlard...

Matt leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir.

* * *

Et voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement le samedi de la rentré, si on le poste en retard nous essayerons de vous tenir au courant sur notre profil. Le prochain chapitre racontera les vacances de Noël, il y aura des parties d'échec, de Monopoly, des batailles de boules de neige (dont Lalou sera l'initiatrice, si si si c'est vrai), des découvertes sur le monstre de Serpentard et bien d'autres choses. Donc à bientôt.

Et n'oubliez pas le petit salaire de l'auteur.


	18. Vous avez dit vacances !

Bonjour chers et merveilleux lecteurs, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui sont toujours très appréciée.

Nous avons (enfin) fini le nouveau chapitre, on vous laisse le découvrir, et encore désolé pour le retard.

Petit rappel: Lalou, Cléo et Matt se sont réconciliés. Le club de duel a eu lieu et nos très chers héros sont enfin en vacances, mais malheureusement pour le OVA, Lee est rentré chez lui (mais il a promis de leur envoyer une carte postale).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Vous avez dit vacances ?**

Charlie avança son fou d'une case. Ron fronça les sourcils, réfléchit intensément et ordonna à son cavalier d'avancer. Fred, qui passait par là, regarda le jeu un bref et instant et demanda :

- Au fait, c'était qui le gagnant la dernière fois ?

- Ron je crois, répondit Charlie distraitement.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna ce dernier. C'était pas toi ?

- Vous savez plus qui a gagné ?

- C'était il y a deux ans ! se défendirent les deux garçons.

- Et vous avez plus fait de partie depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna George qui venait d'arriver.

- On vous a vu en faire pourtant, renchérit Fred.

- Ah oui, c'est normal, expliqua Ron, ça fait deux ans qu'on est sur cette partie.

Fred écarquilla les yeux et compta les pièces plusieurs fois.

- Mais vous avez perdu qu'un pion chacun !

- Et vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? demanda George.

- Non, c'est quand on joue contre Harry qu'on s'ennuie.

Harry, qui était assis à côté d'eux, fit mine de s'offusquer :

- Bah merci, c'est gentil ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Les deux frères l'ignorèrent superbement et se reconcentrèrent sur leur partie d'échec. Fred et George les observèrent un bref instant puis haussèrent les épaules en songeant que leur cas était désespéré et retournèrent s'asseoir près de la cheminée. Fred sortit de sa poche Don Fregó qu'ils venaient d'aller chercher dans le dortoir ainsi que sa baguette magique dans le but évident de pratiquer des expériences douteuses sur la pauvre salamandre et George saisit un carnet et un stylo, prêt à prendre des notes. Cléo gémit.

- Matt, s'il-te-plait, j'ai plus d'argent, je peux pas te payer !

- J'm'en fiche, répondit ce dernier, impitoyable.

- Mais j'ai pas assez !

- Débrouille-toi.

- Bah…j'peux tirer une carte chance alors ?

- D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que je veux mon argent.

Cléo le remercia avec emphase et tira une carte, un grand sourire sur le visage. Son sourire étincelant disparu lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu de sa carte « chance ».

- Amende pour excès de vitesse, £15, lut-elle, abattue. Mais comment j'ai fait pour aller trop vite ? J'suis un dé à coudre ! Ils ont dû flasher Matt ! C'est lui la voiture !

- On dirait que maintenant tu me dois £1 250 et £15 à la banque. Et comme la banque c'est moi…oh, je t'ai pas dit que je l'avais acheté ?

Ginny et Hermione s'approchèrent.

-C'est quoi ce jeu ? demanda la rouquine.

- C'est le Monopoly de Londres, lui expliqua Hermione. C'est un jeu Moldu.

- On pourra jouer avec vous quand vous aurez fini ?

- Oh, mais on a fini, intervint Matt. Cléo est endettée jusqu'au cou, je possède la banque et tout Londres, j'ai autant de maisons et d'hôtels que possible et je suis milliardaire. Alors, allez-y, installez-vous.

oOo

Harry marchait dans les couloirs vides et silencieux. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, il aperçut Lalou assise dans la neige. Se rappelant que les jumeaux disaient qu'elle était une mutante venue sur Terre pour anéantir toute forme de vie il hésita à faire demi-tour, se rappelant qu'on disait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Les gens pensent que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, commença-t-elle.

Harry se leva dans l'intention de partir.

- Je ne les crois pas, termina-t-elle.

Le garçon se rassit.

- Ils disent aussi que tu viens de Mars, ajouta Harry. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Ça tombe bien moi non plus.

- Saturne par contre, continua le garçon.

Lalou tourna la tête vers Harry, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Parce que ça tourne pas rond, expliqua le jeune sorcier avec un léger sourire.

Un rire cristallin retentit et résonna longtemps dans le silence de l'hiver, se répercutant sur l'épais manteau blanc du parc. Harry tourna la tête pour vérifier que ce rire provenait bien de Lalou…

Alors qu'il rentrait au château, Harry reçut une boule de neige dans le cou. Il poussa un petit cri alors que celle-ci glissait dans son cou. Il se pencha pour prendre de la neige et se retourna, prêt à riposter. Personne. Bon…

- Récapitulons Harry, murmura-t-il. Tu recherches une fille habillée tout en blanc, dans un parc couvert de neige d'un hectare, voire plus, sachant que cette fille à la réputation de savoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et en plus tu te parles à toi-même ce qui est l'un des premiers signes de la folie.

Il reçut une nouvelle boule de neige, en plein visage cette fois.

- Si tu étais intelligent, tu regardais les traces de pas dans la neige ou alors tu suivrais la direction des boules que tu vas te prendre dans la figure.

- Pas besoin, je vais me bâtir une forteresse, répliqua Harry, après avoir tout de même repéré Lalou derrière un sapin.

- Tu parles, je t'aurais enterré avant que tu aies eu le temps de te construire un igloo, répliqua la jeune fille en envoyant une nouvelle boule sur Harry.

- Sauf que je suis invincible, même un Avada Kedavra ne peut pas me tuer, alors tes boules de neige ne pourront rien contre moi, répliqua Harry en envoyant un projectile sur Lalou qui se fracassa contre l'arbre.

- Sauf que tu oublies que je suis une martienne mutante désirant anéantir toute forme de vie sur Terre. Et puis heureusement que tu es Attrapeur et pas Poursuiveur, regarde, ça c'est viser !

oOo

- T'as dit qu'il entendait quoi ?

- Des voix, répéta Charlie pour la troisième fois.

- Bon d'accord, accorda Ginny, et elles disent quoi ces…voix ?

- Euh, hésita Charlie, tuer… je veux du sang…il est l'heure…enfin des trucs dans le genre quoi. Ah oui, et puis elles viennent du mur aussi, et il les entend juste avant une attaque.

- Quoi, s'étrangla Cléo. Mais Ron était tombé sur la tête quand il t'a raconté ça !

- Pas du tout ! Il était en train de prendre mon fou, je t'assure qu'il avait toute sa tête !

- Ah ouais ! ironisa Cléo. Comme par hasard Harry est le seul à entendre le monstre dans toute l'école.

- Arrête on a l'impression que tu l'accuses là !

- Bon mademoiselle Je-fais-des-batailles-de-boules-de-neige-avec-le-survivant, ça va hein !

- Quelque chose qu'il est le seul à faire, murmura Ginny en échangeant un regard avec Charlie.

- Oui, quelque chose dont lui seul est capable dans toute l'école, reprit ce dernier.

- Echapper à un Avada Kedavra par exemple, railla Cléo, ou vaincre Vous-savez-qui, ou encore avoir une cicatrice sur le front. Oh : être ami avec Hermione Granger ! Ah non je sais, faire une bataille de boule de neige avec Lalou !

- Oui, échapper à un sort ! continua Ginny

- T'as vu ils ont la même connexion que les jumeaux !

- Un sort, comme au club de Duel, l'ignora Charlie.

- Tu crois que ça marche avec toute la famille ?

- Le Club de duel…

- En même temps qui voudrait avoir une connexion avec Percy ?

- Le Fourchelang ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux.

- Peut-être Hermione.

- Vous pourriez expliquer pour les pauvres demeurés que nous sommes ? demanda Matt.

- Parle pour toi, s'offusqua Lalou.

- Quoique Hermione est pas une Weasley.

- Harry est le seul Fourchelang de toute l'école…

- Sauf si elle épouse Ron, auquel cas elle sera une Weasley.

- ... et le seul à entendre le monstre…

- Mais est-ce que ça marche pour les pièces rapportées ?

- … C'est un serpent !

- Harry est un serpent ? s'étonna Cléo. Mais vous êtes aussi cinglé que Ron ! Ah bah ça aussi c'est peut-être de famille. Y faudrait que je rencontre Bill pour en être sûre…

- Le monstre de Serpentard est un serpent !

- Waouh ! Quelle découverte ! Le monstre de _**Serpent**_ard est un _**serpent**_, se moqua Cléo

- Parce que tu l'avais deviné toi ? se renfrogna Ginny.

- Non, mais dit comme ça, ça fait quand même vachement ridicule.

- Et ça nous avance à quoi ? demanda Matt.

- NON ! hurla Cléo. Ne pose pas cette question !

- Maintenant on sait sur quoi faire des recherches, déclara Lalou.

- J'en étais sûre ! gémit Cléo. On va encore devoir travailler pendant les vacances !

- Pourquoi, vous avez fait quoi l'année dernière ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Des recherches sur la pierre philosophale, bougonna la blondinette.

- Ouais, mais on avait rien trouvé, fit remarquer Charlie.

- C'est parce que j'étais pas là, se rengorgea la rouquine.

- Ou peut-être parce qu'Hermione avait emprunté le livre depuis trois mois, grommela Lalou. Ça devrait être interdit. C'est de la monopolisation du Savoir Collectif.

oOo

- Cléo ! Cléo, réveille-toi !

- Mais non, je dors pas, marmonna la fillette, je fais des recherches.

- Euh…non mais Cléo, tu n'y es pas du tout là, c'est Noël aujourd'hui !

- C'est ça oui, si tu crois que je vais mordre à l'hameçon !

- Bon bah j'aurais essayé hein. Au fait, Lalou arrive avec un seau d'eau.

Cléo se redressa juste à temps.

- C'est bon, j'suis réveillée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ginny, se plaignit Lalou qui venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir (accompagnée de son seau d'eau), t'es pas drôle !

- On a des cadeaux ? s'écria la blondinette, surexcitée. On peut les ouvrir ?

Lalou leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un gros soupir.

- Non, tu peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- C'est techniquement impossible, la renseigna Ginny.

- Et pourquoi ? ironisa Cléo. J'ai des mains aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Non, rétorqua Lalou.

Cléo regarda précipitamment ses avant-bras et les leva au ciel.

- Bah si, regarde !

- Et le pire c'est qu'elle vérifie, soupira Ginny. Bon, écoute Cléo, on voulait t'épargner cette réalité difficile mais on n'a plus le choix, on doit te dire la vérité. Tu ne peux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux parce que… t'en a pas.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la blondinette. Je vous crois pas.

- Bah vérifie, rétorqua Lalou.

Cléo se redressa et parcouru du regard le dortoir vide de cadeaux.

- Vous les avez cachés où ? s'indigna-t-elle. Et…vous non plus vous n'avez pas de cadeau !

- Ah bah enfin tu remarques ! On les a descendus dans la Salle Commune pour les ouvrir avec Matt et Charlie.

oOo

- Alors, celui-là, c'est pour…Cléo et c'est de…

- Chouette ! l'interrompit la blondinette, c'est moi qui commence ! C'est de qui ? C'est de qui ? Donnes-le moi ! Allez, passe, passe !

Matt obtempéra et l'excitation de la jeune fille retomba d'un seul coup.

- Paquet-cadeau noir, marmonna-t-elle, laissez-moi deviner. C'est de mon parrain ?

- Chouette ! s'exclama Lalou. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert ?

- Ah bah je me demande. Ah mais non, c'est vrai, j'ai fini, enfin, Lalou a fini, _Grandeur et Décadence de la magie noire_, il a dû passer à autre chose cette année. Alors, voyons voir, suspens…et tatatata, l'heureux élu de cette année est…_ L'histoire des mages noirs, _tome 1 sur 6 avec en supplément: comment ont-ils percé dans le milieu. Wouhou, j'en rêvais.

Et elle reposa le livre sur la pile de cadeau. Matt le saisit.

- Bon bah tiens Lalou, de la part de Cléo.

- Chouette ! s'exclama la brunette. Comment a-t-il-su que je le voulais ?

- Euh…Lalou, c'était mon cadeau à l'origine quand même.

- Oui, mais maintenant c'est le mien. Ça m'arrange d'ailleurs, je voulais me renseigner dessus. Ça va m'aider pour l'avenir.

- Euh…tu veux dire quoi là ? demanda Charlie, légèrement effrayée.

- On étudie bien les mages noirs en 6ème année ? Donc, ça va m'aider pour la 6ème année.

- Au fait Cléo, intervint Ginny, c'est qui ton parrain ?

- Je t'ai pas dit ? C'est Rogue.

- LE Rogue ?

- Eh oui, le seul, l'unique Severus Rogue, prof de potion à Poudlard.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci, ton soutien me touche beaucoup.

- Alors, cadeau suivant, pour Charlie. Tiens, c'est de tes parents.

- Bah je me demande ce que ça peut être. Un pull et des pâtés, quelle surprise ! Enfin bon, c'est mieux que rien, hein.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Ginny qui reçut une robe rose parfaitement hideuse de ses cinq frères _(nda : oui, cinq, ici Bill fait bande à part pour les cadeaux de Ginny, étant son parrain)_. Charlie fut d'ailleurs assez gêné devant sa réaction et marmonna que c'était les jumeaux qui avaient choisis le modèle et qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Puis Matt reçut trois caisses remplies de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre, de sucreries de Honeyducke et de Farces et Attrapes de Zonko de la part de Rosmerta. Ginny s'étrangla en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de sa marraine.

- Ne le dis jamais à Fred et George, le prévint-elle, ils auraient une attaque.

Cléo, quant à elle, s'indigna devant le cadeau de sa mère _Comment se repérer dans Poudlard_ et marmonna qu'elle était une mal aimée jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le cadeau que Gabrielle avait fait à Lalou.

- Le tome onze de l'encyclopédie ? Mais c'est encore plus nul que le mien !

La blondinette reçut encore un kit de golf de ses grands-parents (pour son plus grand bonheur), _Comment confectionner une délicieuse tarte au citron_ et en bonus, la recette de la tarte meringuée de Dumbledore, cadeau qui la laissa légèrement indifférente, un kit de Farces et Attrapes de la part de Charlie et Ginny et une bannière dédicacée par tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor et tous les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels ayant appartenu à Gryffondor offerte par Lalou et Matt.

Ginny, elle, reçut, outre l'hideuse robe que Cléo avait pris pour une tente, un superbe collier sur lequel était gravée une pyramide de la part de Bill ainsi que l'inévitable pull tricoté et les pâtés maisonde ses parents. Cléo, Lalou et Matt lui offrirent _Comment choisir de bons cadeaux à sa petite sœur _en six exemplaires afin de les donner à ses frères. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, même si elle conserva un exemplaire pour elle-même, Bill n'en ayant visiblement pas besoin.

Lalou s'extasia devant sa méthode pour apprendre le tagalog ancien offerte par Charlie et Ginny et apprécia les progrès réalisés par son parrain en matière de cadeaux de qui elle reçut un collier auquel était suspendue une plume blanche, légèrement bleutée. Les cadeaux suivants furent un kit de dessin de Matt, un kit d'espionnage de ses grands-parents et _Comment confectionner une délicieuse tarte au citron_ et en bonus, la recette de la tarte meringuée de Dumbledore.

Charlie reçut un nécessaire pour l'entretien de sa salamandre de ses frères et de Ginny, Lalou et Cléo lui offrirent un livre, _Tout sur les dragons_ et Matt lui offrit _Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le feu _avec de magnifiques illustrations et en bonus un paquet d'allumettes (dont Matt s'était auparavant débarrassé afin d'éviter un accident). Mais il accepta de lui laisser le Zippo, après tout c'était Noël.

Ce dernier eut droit à un kit pour fabriquer son Nutella soi-même de la part de ses grands-parents (ce qui confirma les soupçons de Cléo comme quoi leurs cadeaux avaient été choisis par leur grand-père cette année-là), la recette de la tarte au citron de Dumbledore, _Comment berner son professeur de métamorphose_ de Charlie et Ginny, _Initiation à la Médicomagie_ de Cléo et le Monopoly de luxe de Lalou.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de cris et d'exclamations en tout genre, il ne resta plus que cinq paquets à ouvrir.

- A en juger par l'odeur et le ‟bon goût" avec lequel le papier-cadeau a été choisi, je dirais que le cadeau de ma marraine est le paquet au fond là-bas, devina Charlie

- Je confirme, déclara Ginny, ça doit être lui.

- Voyons voir ce que la grande tante Murielle m'aura offert cette année, proposa le rouquin avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident. Une….bague, chouette alors ! Oh, et y a un petit mot avec, elle a donc pris le temps de m'écrire quelque chose avec son stylo en cristal ! C'est trop, n'en jetez plus ! Alors, voyons voir, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?

_Charlemagne,_

_Je vous offre cette bague qui est dans ma famille depuis cinq générations, en espérant que votre fiancée en fera bon usage._

_Murielle Weasley._

- Ma fiancée ? articula Charlie. Mais elle est tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

Il mit la bague en question dans sa poche.

- Bon bah je vais la garder, ça peut toujours être utile. C'est quoi les autres cadeaux ?

Ils se tournèrent vers les quatre paquets restants, tous accompagnés d'une étiquette « A ouvrir en premier »

- Oups ! Bon bah tant pis hein, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire l'ordre dans lequel on ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda Cléo.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

- Bon bah je commence, déclara la blondinette. Tiens, c'est de Mc Gonagall.

Elle plongea la main dans le paquet et en sortit un Golden Retriever.

- Une peluche de chiot ? Je suis un peu grande pour ça ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les peluches quand même !

Elle serra ladite peluche contre elle, laquelle émit un son étrange.

- Il fait du bruit en plus ? C'est que c'est vachement perfectionné dis-donc !

- Euh…Cléo, intervint Ginny, je crois pas que ça soit une peluche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit alors ? demanda la fillette en tenant son cadeau à bout de bras par la peau du cou. Une descente de lit ? Mais c'est tout petit ! Comment tu veux qu'on s'essuie les pieds dessus ?

- Euh, non, en fait je crois que c'est un vrai.

- Ahahah, très drôle, tu crois vraiment que Mc Gonagall m'offrirait un vrai chien pour Noël ? Je te rappelle que c'est interdit ! Tiens un papier, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une autorisation signée de la main de Dumbledore pour avoir son propre chien dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ? Ça veut dire que Mc Gonagall m'a offert un **vrai **chien ?

Elle poussa un cri de joie et se mit à courir dans toute la Salle Commune, son chiot bondissant à ses côtés.

Ginny et Matt eurent tous deux la surprise de découvrir un chaton, noir pour Ginny et blanc à rayures noires pour Matt, dans leurs paquets, venant respectivement de Mc Gonagall et Gabrielle.

- A toi Lalou ! s'exclama joyeusement Cléo. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu vas avoir un animal !

- Quoi ? Une boule de poils, quelle horreur ! Autant le laisser mourir dans son carton.

- Il est bien de Mc Gonagall ! cria la blondinette, qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Lalou. Tiens un petit billet : _fermez bien la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir_. Bah pourquoi, vous croyez que c'est un chat suicidaire ?

- Chouette, se réjouit Lalou. Ouvrez la fenêtre alors.

- Non, non, non, protesta Ginny en vérifiant que les fenêtres étaient bien fermées. Moi je serais d'avis de suivre les ordres de Mc Gonagall.

- C'est peut-être qu'il est frileux, suggéra Cléo.

- Oh youpi, je devrais le réchauffer tous les soirs… ou le mettre dans la cheminée.

- **Dans** la cheminée ? s'étrangla la rouquine.

- Charlie, tu peux allumer un feu s'il-te-plaît, poursuivi Lalou. On va le réchauffer.

- Bon bah je l'ouvre ou pas ? demanda Cléo

- Mais pourquoi t'aime pas les animaux ? s'enquit Charlie

- Tu parles de ces trucs plein de poils, qui font leur besoin partout dans le dortoir, qu'on doit nourrir toutes les cinq minutes, qui font leurs griffes sur les rideaux des lits à baldaquin, qui n'ont aucune autonomie, conversation ou une quelconque utilité à part en ingrédient pour potion ?

- Bon bah tant pis, moi je l'ouvre ! s'écria Cléo.

- Lalou, je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon chat, ordonna Ginny

- Pas de problème je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit dédaigneusement la brunette.

- Oh un oiseau !

- Un oiseau ! Comme il est mignon ! s'exclama aussitôt Lalou. Sors-le tout de suite de cette cage !

- Lalou, c'est un rapace ! protesta Charlie.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un _Milvus__milvus_, plus communément appelé _Milan Royal_. Bon, tu le sors de sa cage Cléo ?

oOo

- Hum, Lalina, lorsque je vous ai offert cet oiseau, je ne pensais pas que vous l'emmèneriez au festin.

- Bah pourquoi ? Cléo a bien emmené son chiot.

- Certes mais il mange sous la table et non…sur le lustre, répondit Mc Gonagall en levant les yeux vers le rapace.

- Mais il est mieux élevé que ce chien.

- Je confirme, déclara Rogue dont le chiot en question mordillait la chaussure.

- Et visiblement, il ne possède aucun instinct de survie, ajouta malicieusement Dumbledore. Vous croyez qu'il aime les bonbons au citron ?

- Je vous interdis d'en donner à ఉచిత

- Qui donc ?

- Ucita, répéta Lalou.

- C'est le nom de son oiseau, les renseigna Ginny.

- Ça veut dire libre, ajouta la brunette.

- Et c'est du tulugu ! termina Cléo.

- Du telugu, rectifia Lalou. C'est une langue de l'Inde également appelée télougou et parlée dans l'État d'Andhra Pradesh, où il a le statut de langue officielle, ainsi qu'à Yanaon, dans l'arrière-pays tamoul, à l'est du Karnataka, au Maharashtra, en Orissa. Il existe également une diaspora télougou en Birmanie, en Malaisie, à Maurice, en Arabie saoudite, dans les émirats du Golfe, en Afrique du Sud, aux îles Fidji, en Amérique du Nord, en France et au Royaume-Uni. D'ailleurs, 70 millions de personnes le parlent comme première langue.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle dévisagèrent Lalou avec de grands yeux vitreux, à l'exception de Dumbledore. Et d'Hermione.

- Mais si, insista Lalou, je suis sûre que vous connaissez. Tenez, le télougou est noté au moyen d'un semi-syllabaire sans doute dérivé de la brāhmī. Il fait partie, avec le tamoul, de la famille des langues dravidiennes. Ça ne vous dit toujours rien ?

- Euh non, répondit Cléo, mais bon c'est pas grave hein ! Moi mon chiot s'appelle Joke ! C'est de l'anglais. Vous savez, ce dialecte parlé au Royaume-Uni, en Amérique du Nord, euh…en Australie et euh…dans pleins d'autres pays.

- Elle ne connaît même pas la liste des pays où on parle anglais, soupira Hermione, consternée.

- Et vous, vous avez appelé vos chats comment ? demanda Harry à Matt et Ginny.

- Ginny a appelé le sien Ink…répondit Matt.

- C'est de l'anglais ! le coupa Cléo triomphalement.

- Et moi j'ai appelé le mien Sā'ibirīyā, reprit Matt. Ça veut dire Sibérie.

- C'est de…du…de la…de…c'est quoi comme langue ? demanda Cléo

- Du gujarati, l'informa Matt.

- Et tu connais le gujarati toi ? s'étonna sa sœur.

- Bah, j'ai assisté à quelques conférences avec Lalou pendant qu'on faisait le tour du monde pour faire dédicacer ta bannière.

- Vous avez fait ça quand ?

- Pendant l'été. Tu ne te souviens pas ? On t'avait proposé de venir avec nous mais t'avais préféré rester jouer au golf avec grand-père.

- En même temps, qui voudrait assister à des conférences sur le gujarati ? bougonna Cléo.

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on se fiche de vos histoires de famille, intervint Drago, mais il y a des gens qui aimeraient manger ici.

- T'es pas obligé d'écouter, rétorqua Cléo.

- J'écoute pas vos histoires sans intérêt, j'attends que Dumbledore frappe dans ses mains pour que les elfes servent le dîner. Et puis tout le monde se fiche du gujarati !

- Parle-pour toi ! s'indigna Percy pendant que Matt retenait Lalou.

- Je croyais que tu nous écoutais pas, se moqua Cléo, alors comment tu sais qu'on parlait du gujarati ?

- Tu parlais tellement fort qu'on devait t'entendre jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, rétorqua Drago.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette discussion fort intéressante mais un peu trop houleuse pour cette journée de Noël signe de paix et d'Amour avec un grand A, intervint Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains. D'ailleurs, avons-nous besoin d'une journée particulière pour fêter l'Amour éternel et…

- Tu disais quoi sur le gujarati, Swan ? demanda précipitamment Drago.

- Ah ! Alors, ma conférence portait sur le gujarati dans le monde magique. En fait, on l'ignore trop mais le gujarati est une langue très ancienne venant de…

- C'était une très mauvaise idée ça Malefoy, déplora Matt.

- Mouais, t'as peut-être raison. Swan, ferme-la un instant pour voir.

Lalou s'arrêta net, outrée. La voix de Dumbledore retentit.

- Et donc, cet Amour à la fois nécessaire et suffisant, nécessaire car qui, aujourd'hui peut se passer d'Amour ? Je ne parle pas de l'amour simple et….

- Nan, c'était mieux avec Swan. Vas-y, continue ta conférence sur le gujarati, lança-t-il à l'attention de Lalou qui lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et repris sa conférence à l'intention d'Hermione et Percy.

- Ça fera un arrière fond sonore, expliqua Drago à Crabbe et Goyle (même ses derniers ne comprenaient pas toute la subtilité de la chose), comme ça on entend plus ce vieux fou radoter. De toute façon, qui croit encore à l'amour aujourd'hui à part lui ?

- Et tu sais pourquoi je l'ai appelé Joke ? demanda Cléo à Ginny qui n'écoutait d'ailleurs pas à mot de ce que racontait la blondinette, préférant discuter avec Ron, Charlie et Harry. Et bah parce qu'au début, quand tu m'as dit que c'était un vrai chiot, j'ai cru que c'était un blague !

- Un cure-dent ? Les Dursley t'ont offert un cure-dent ? Quand je pense que je trouvais le cadeau de la tante Murielle pourri !

- Et il a déjà commencé à manger les chaussures de Matt pour se faire les dents ! Mais pas celle de Lalou, c'est qu'il a un bon instinct de survie ce chien !

- Cléo, il a mangé les chaussures de Rogue, lui rappela Matt.

- C'est vrai, mais quand même, tu remarqueras que…

A côté Fred et George tentaient de remplacer discrètement le pot de Nutella de Lockhart par un autre rempli de cirage.

- Professeur, commença Fred pour faire diversion tandis que George s'occupait de la transaction, mon frère et moi…

Lockhart tourna aussitôt la tête vers George qui interrompit son geste et lui fit un sourire innocent.

- Hum, donc, reprit Fred, on voudrait solliciter votre avis sur une question très importante. A votre avis, qui est la plus belle, Angelina ou Alicia ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas de qui s'agit-il ? Décrivez-les-moi physiquement que je vois.

Fred se releva immédiatement.

- Viens George, nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec cet homme !

George se leva à son tour et suivit son frère pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Gabrielle, tout en conservant néanmoins la main contenant le pot de Nutella derrière son dos.

Dumbledore se leva peu après et réclama le silence.

- Etant donné que nous sommes peu nombreux à Poudlard cette année, je propose que nous fassions une activité tous ensemble cette après-midi. Evidemment vous devez tous participer, même vous mes chers collègues, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les professeurs qui hochèrent la tête d'un air profondément malheureux. Des propositions ?

- On pourrait jouer au Qui…, commença Mc Gonagall

- Monopoly, l'interrompit brusquement Matt

- Excellente idée Matt, s'enthousiasma le directeur, cela permettra à nos très chers élèves de découvrir un jeu moldu.

A cet instant les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un homme plutôt âgé apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- J'ai entendu le mot moldu ? demanda-t-il

- Ah Joyeux Noël Mr Pomfresh, se réjouit Dumbledore, je vous en prie asseyez-vous, votre petit-fils venait justement de nous proposer une petite partie de Monopoly.

oOo

Un hibou s'écrasa contre la fenêtre dans un grand fracas.

- Tiens voilà Errol, commenta Fred sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Il a une carte pour…ben pour le OVA.

- Brûle ça ! s'écria aussitôt George

- Zippo ! cria Charlie en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

- Mais vous êtes fou, protesta Ginny, c'est une carte postale de Lee.

- Et il a écrit pour le OVA dessus ? s'offusqua Fred, on ne lui fera plus jamais confiance !

- En fait il a écrit pour mes Originaux et Valeureux Amis, les informa Lalou.

- Quelle subtilité ! ironisa George. Et il dit quoi ?

- _Salut les copains,_

_Alors vous vous ennuyez bien sans moi ?_

- Pas du tout, grommela Fred

- _Aller avouez, vous pleurez d'émotion en lisant cette lettre et attendez c'est pas fini, j'ai une nouvelle qui va plonger la détresse la plus profonde._

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, maugréa Matt

- _Il y a trois mètres de neige chez moi et je ne serai donc pas là à la rentrée._

- Quoi ? s'étrangla George

- Et la poudre de cheminette ça lui dit quelque chose ? ironisa Lalou

- Et si vous laissiez Ginny lire en paix ? proposa Matt

- _J'étais sûr que tu criais comme ça George,_ reprit la rouquine_, vous êtes tellement prévisibles, je vous rappelle que je passais mes vacances au Maroc (le pays qui voyage en vous), crétinus. Allez ciao les minables, j'vous laisse._

_Votre merveilleux et très cher (et beau en plus) Lee Jordan_

_PS : Au fait, bonnes fêtes !_

oOo

- Enfin quand même, me faire ça à MOI, hurla Cléo, MOI, sa petite-fille préférée, son apprentie, l'héritière de son savoir !

- Hum Cléo ? l'interrompit son frère

- QUOI ? rugit cette dernière.

- De quoi tu parles là ?

- Ça fait presque une semaine qu'Hermione est à l'infirmerie, et grand-mère refuse de me dire ce qu'elle a ! Elle a entouré son lit d'un rideau et elle m'a même interdit de regarder ! INTERDIT ! Elle a osé me l'interdire !

- Et t'es pas allée voir quand elle était pas là ? s'étonna Ginny

- Bien sûr que si, mais elle a jeté un sort d'alarme sur les rideaux de son lit ! Un sort d'alarme ! s'égosilla la blondinette. Elle a si peu confiance en moi qu'elle a jeté un sort d'alarme !

- Et elle a eu raison, commenta Matt.

- Et pour me punir elle m'a interdit d'aller à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine ! Une semaine !

- Cléo, intervint Ginny, Mlle Pince arrive et elle n'a pas l'air de compatir à ton sort.

- Ginny a raison, renchérit Lalou, tais-toi et cherche.

Cléo ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réplique cinglante à Lalou mais elle se contint en voyant Mlle Pince arriver en courant. Matt referma le livre qu'il lisait et se tourna vers la bibliothécaire.

- Vous n'auriez pas un autre livre sur les serpents ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Non, vous les avez déjà tous lu ! Et maintenant disparaissez de ma vue !

- Pas de problème, répondit Charlie en entrainant ses amis, on allait s'en aller.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez plus rien ? insista Lalou tandis que Charlie l'emportait hors de la bibliothèque.

- J'en suis sûre Mlle Swan ! rugit Mlle Pince. Hors de ma vue !

- Au revoir, lança joyeusement Matt

Une fois dans la Salle commune Ginny soupira bruyamment en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Pff, elle était énervée cette fois, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas retourner à la bibliothèque pendant longtemps.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Matt, c'était le dernier livre et on a rien trouvé. Aucune trace de serpent qui pétrifie ses victimes.

Lalou se redressa brusquement.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle. On ne doit pas rechercher un serpent qui pétrifie !

- Ah bon et on doit chercher quoi alors, ironisa Cléo, un serpent qui fait des claquettes?

- La dernière fois que la Chambre de Secrets a été ouvertes une élève est morte, commença la brunette.

- Mais comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Ginny

- C'est le professeur Dippet qui me l'a dit.

- Mais il est mort !

- Son portrait, précisa Lalou d'un ton méprisant. Je disais donc que le monstre de Serpentard tue ses victimes.

- Mais pourquoi personne n'est mort cette année ? demanda Matt

- Il y a du avoir un problème, dont la pétrification serait la conséquence.

- Merveilleux, s'exclama Cléo, voilà qui réduit nos recherches un serpent qui tue, rien qu'ça. C'est vrai que c'est rare un serpent tueur !

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Trouvez-vous les noms de leurs animaux originaux ? Plaignez-vous Cléo et Charlie à cause de leurs cadeaux pourris ? Aimeriez-vous en savoir plus sur le mari de Mme Pomfresh ?...etc, on veut tout savoir !

Nous lançons un sondage: Dans ce chapitre, nous mentionnons une partie de Monopoly ayant lieu l'après-midi, ne voulant pas surcharger le chapitre on ne l'a pas écrite, la question est la suivante: **Pour le prochain chapitre, désirez-vous que nous continuions l'histoire (auquel cas ce serait la rentrée) ou voulez-vous le récit de cette mémorable partie de monopoly ?**


	19. La Chambre des Secrets

_*entrent lentement dans la pièce*_

HOUHOU ! Il y a encore quelqu'un ?!

_*écho*_

C'est bien ce qu'on pensait... Bon au moins, on ne nous jettera pas de tomates à la figure.

Bon sinon, trêve de plaisanterie, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vérifie encore de temps en temps pour voir si cette histoire a été updatée, auquel cas, gloire et louange à lui ! Son courage est enfin récompensé.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas aujourd'hui, après presque (_hum, hum_) un an d'absence, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, on sait) avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre encore plus drôle, encore plus long, encore plus intéressant que les précédents ! Non, je rigole.

Bon, sinon, petit rappel, nous nous sommes arrêtés aux vacances de Noël, et grâce à Ron, vos cinq personnages préférés ont découvert que le monstre de Serpentard est un serpent, et ils sont bien décidé à découvrir lequel exactement et où il se trouve pour aider Harry.

Dans ce chapitre nos amis reprennent ont donc repris les cours depuis peu et... non, c'est une blague (mais si, c'était drôle). En fait, on a fait une petite (grosse) ellipse, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Nous nous excusons encore une fois pour le retard. _*s'incline profondément*_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******La chambre des Secrets**

******ou Dumbledore, Fumseck, des toilettes et tout ce qui s'en suit**

.

-_Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leur dortoir. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît._

- Tu crois que ça veut dire que ma retenue avec Rogue est annulée? interrogea Cléo, pleine d'espoir.

- Peut-être, répondit laconiquement Lalou.

- Non parce que le connaissant, il pourrait m'attendre pour me filer une retenue parce que je ne suis pas allée à sa retenue!

- Hum...

- Mais en même temps, il pourrait aussi m'attendre pour me mettre une retenue parce que je ne suis pas allée dans mon dortoir... C'est que c'est un vicieux ce gars-là!

- Serpentard.

- C'est vrai, on se demande qui a eu l'idée de mettre tous les tordus au même endroit et de mettre un type encore plus tordu pour les diriger. Tu crois qu'il a un moyen de savoir qu'on est toujours dans les couloirs, parce qu'il pourrait aussi nous mettre -enfin me mettre parce que toi il ne te met jamais de retenue- une retenue parce qu'on traînait dans les couloirs? Qu'est-ce que tu en... Oh bah elle est partie. Bon je vais demander à Ginny ce qu'elle en pense. Quoi que peut-être que Rogue m'attend, caché dans les toilettes des filles ! En même temps, elle est partie il y a une heure pour aller aux toilettes, donc depuis le temps elle a dû finir. Sauf si elle s'est perdue. Oui mais auquel cas, si je pars à sa recherche je risque de me perdre aussi et Rogue (ou Mc Gonagall) pourrait me trouver… Enfin de toute façon, Ginny a dû entendre l'annonce et retourner à la salle commune… sauf si elle s'est perdue bien sûr. Oui mais je pense qu'elle demanderait son chemin aux tableaux. Donc la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller à la salle commune. En plus logiquement, c'est là que Lalou a dû se rendre vu qu'on doit aller dans les dortoirs. Pas de doute Cléo, t'es trop intelligente !

Et c'est sur ces mots criants de vérité (_hum hum_), que notre apprentie infirmière préférée se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le portrait de la grosse dame. En arrivant elle eut la surprise de voir qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents et en vint à douter de son raisonnement infaillible.

- Mince, Ginny c'est sûrement perdue et en voulant la retrouver Lalou c'est perdue aussi. Et Matt et Charlie doivent être en retenue avec Rogue et il n'aura pas voulu les laisser partir. Mais Rogue a dû se rendre en salle des profs, et alors Matt et Charlie en auront profité pour essayer de s'échapper, mais Rogue a certainement fermé la porte à clé et confisqué leurs baguettes, auquel cas ils doivent être en train de chercher la clé, oui mais il l'a prise avec lui, alors il faut qu'ils aient une épingle à cheveux, mais Matt s'attache jamais les cheveux et ceux de Charlie sont trop courts… Mais j'y pense, Rogue ne les auraient jamais mis ensemble… sauf s'ils doivent…

Lalou entra dans la salle commune à cet instant, interrompant Cléo dans ses réflexions. Cette dernière observa avec stupéfaction la brouette remplie de livres que sa sœur avait avec elle.

- Euh Lalou… t'as trouvé ça où ?

- Dans la réserve, je me suis dit que la mère Pince ne serait pas là pour la surveiller.

- Non, moi je parlais de la brouette.

Lalou haussa les épaules et parcouru la Salle Commune.

- Tiens, Matt et Charlie ne sont pas là ? J'aurais pourtant juré que seul Ginny…

- Ah, voilà les garçons ! s'exclama Cléo en interrompant la brunette. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, répondit Matt. On mettait des lutins de Cornouaille dans la malle de Lockhart, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Il risque d'avoir une drôle de surprise le jour où il l'ouvrira, ricana Charlie. Ginny est pas là ?

- Non, aux dernières nouvelles elle est aux toilettes, répondit Cléo.

- Je sais qu'elle a des problèmes de constipation, marmonna le rouquin, mais quand même, depuis une heure, elle a peut-être eu le temps…

Ron et Harry arrivèrent à cet instant, la mine décomposée.

- Euh…ça va les gars ? On dirait que vous allez à un enterrement là !

Le professeur McGonagall entra, empêchant le duo de répondre.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sombre.

- Non madame ! s'exclama Cléo. Il manque Ginny, elle est aux toilettes à cause de…à cause…elle est aux toilettes !

- J'ai une affreuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le monstre de Serpentard a encore frappé mais cette fois-ci, il a emmené une élève dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'agit de Ginny Weasley. L'école ferma demain, vous pouvez aller faire vos valises. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des Weasley abasourdis.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle tourna les talons et sortit, chignon impeccable, tête haute et cœur brisé.

- Vous croyez qu'on doit lui dire que _j'ai_ trouvé que le monstre est un Basilic ? souffla Matt à Lalou en instant sur le « j'ai ».

- En même temps tu l'as trouvé par hasard, bougonna Lalou, atrocement vexée.

.

_*____Début du flash-back*_

___Matt se réveilla en sursaut au milieu d'une pile de livres._

___- Matt ! Tu cherches au moins ?_

___- Bien sûr, je cherche, je cherche, je ne fais que ça, je cherche sans arrêt ! répondit-il précipitamment en prenant le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main et en l'ouvrant au hasard. _«De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic...» ___Tu vois que je cherche !_

___- Mouais, marmonna Lalou, peu convaincue. Et bah continue !_

___- On n'avance pas, gémit Ginny, on trouvera jamais._

___- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, annonça calmement Matt._

___- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Cléo en jaillissant de sous une table. T'es mon sauveur Matt ! Il était où ?_

___- Bah…dans un livre, répondit Matt, interloqué. _Grandeur et Décadence des Créatures maléfiques___si tu veux tout savoir._

___- Hein ? Mais j'y ai jamais touché à ce bouquin, qu'est-ce que mon porte-bonheur ferait là ?_

___- Ton porte-bonheur ?_

___- Bah oui, c'est pas ça que t'as trouvé ?_

___- Euh…non._

___- Pff, c'est nul de me faire des faux espoirs comme ça, marmonna Cléo en retournant sous sa table._

___- Non, moi j'ai trouvé ce qu'est le monstre de Serpentard._

___- Quoi ?! s'exclama Charlie. Mais tu pourrais pas le dire d'une manière un peu plus classique pour quelqu'un qui vient de trouver ce genre d'info ? Je sais pas moi, hurler de joie par exemple ou sauter dans toute la bibliothèque, quelque chose de normal quoi !_

___- Charlie, tais-toi et continue à chercher !_

___- Mais…puisque Matt a trouvé…_

___- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il a bien trouvé ?_

___- C'est grand-père qui me l'a donné ce porte-bonheur, après une mémorable partie de golf, continua Cléo, indifférente._

___- Écoutez : _«De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents.»

___- Super, je l'aime déjà, marmonna Charlie._

___- En plus, on dirait pas comme ça mais il est vraiment super efficace, c'est pas une arnaque du tout quoi._

___- _«Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud.»

_- ____Et ils donnent le mode d'emploi ? Mais ils ont conscience qu'il y a des gens comme…_

___- Vous auriez pas vu Trevor ? l'interrompit Lalou, un œuf à la main._

___- …Lalou, termina Charlie._

___- Bon, vous avez fini de m'interrompre ? s'énerva Matt. _«Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulière : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard.»

_- ____De mieux en mieux, gémit Charlie qui verdissait à vue d'œil,_

___- Ma vie en dépend, je ne peux pas m'en passer ! Vous comprenez, je peux pas vivre sans !_

___- _«Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi.»

_- ____Apparemment y a pas que les araignées qui en ont peur, se moqua Ginny devant la pâleur de son frère._

___- _«Le monstre, quand à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles.»

___- Chouette, on va chercher les coqs d'Hagrid ? s'exclama Charlie, enthousiaste._

___- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont été étranglés, le refroidit Lalou._

___- Oh. N'empêche que ça explique pas pourquoi personne n'est mort._

___- C'est évident, soupira Lalou, exaspérée. C'est parce qu'il s'est trompé de monstre._

___- Lalou…_

___- Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être parce que personne n'a croisé directement son regard._

___- En plus, grand-père m'a bien dit que je devais en prendre soin. Et vous connaissez grand-père, si je lui dis que j'ai perdu son cadeau…_

___- Sinon, tout a l'air de concorder non ? continua Matt_

___- Euh…vous oubliez un détail, intervint Ginny. Comment vous voulez qu'un serpent aussi gros se déplace dans Poudlard sans être vu ?_

___- Là, tu marques un point Ginny, nota Charlie._

___- Je vous rappelle que les voix qu'Harry entend viennent des murs, le monstre doit se déplacer par la plomberie, rétorqua Lalou d'un ton d'évidence._

___- Par…la plomberie ? s'étrangla Charlie. Tu veux dire qu'il peut sortir par les toilettes ?_

___- Quoi ? Les toilettes ? Non, je l'aurais quand même pas fait tomber dans la cuvette ! Je suis pas stupide à ce point ! Je suis sûre qu'il est là !_

___- Bon bah on va le dire aux profs ? demanda Matt._

___- Et puis quoi encore ? Ils ont qu'à chercher eux-mêmes, s'indigna Lalou._

___- Euh…Lalou…l'intérêt général, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

___- Chacun pour sa pomme et puis c'est tout. On peut à la limite le suggérer à Hermione, et Harry et Ron au passage, et eux iront le dire aux profs s'ils ont envie._

___- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à comprendre ta logique là…_

___- On pourra éventuellement le leur dire clairement en cas de force majeure._

___- ____Ç____a y est, je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama triomphalement Cléo en sortant de sous sa table. Vous pouvez arrêter de chercher ! Bah…pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Lalou a un œuf à la main ?_

___*Fin du flash-back*_

___._

- C'est un cas de force majeure là non ? On va leur dire ?

- Hermione l'a découvert je te signale.

- Mais Hermione est pétrifiée.

- Oups. C'est dommage.

- Lalou…tu fais peur là.

- On va voir Dumbledore ! décida Charlie.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Lalou.

- Ma sœur a été emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets parce que tu n'as pas voulu dire aux profs ce qu'on savait alors maintenant on va voir Dumbledore !

- Je suis d'accord avec Charlie, annonça Cléo. Faut qu'on aille voir Papy !

- Euh…je vous signale que Dumbledore a été renvoyé de Poudlard, intervint Matt.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On peut toujours aller dans son bureau, suggéra la blondinette.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller dans son bureau ?

- Parce que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes mais j'ai trop peur que le Basilic arrive et m'emmène dans sa Chambre, geignit Cléo.

- Je vois pas le rapport…

- Ceux de papy sont sûrement sécurisés !

- Je te rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de sortir.

- Harry et Ron sont bien partis !

- Je suis d'accord, décida Lalou. Je vote pour le bureau de Dumbledore.

Matt réfléchit sous le regard attentif de ses amis.

- Bon, d'accord, on y va, accorda-t-il finalement.

.

oOo

.

- Non mais franchement, c'est le directeur de Poudlard ! De Poudlard ! Enfin, Poudlard c'est quand même une grosse école ! Et lui c'est le chef de cette grosse école, et puis c'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est Dumbledore ! Il a ses propres cartes chocogrenouilles ! Il a un super bureau dans sa grosse école ! Et il est grand son bureau, il y a plein de trucs, on trouve tout et n'importe quoi ! Alors est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de toilettes ?! Pourquoi ?!

A sa grande déception, Cléo eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules de Charlie et un marmonnement faussement compréhensif de la part de Matt. Lalou, quant à elle, était trop occupée à fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore pour écouter les jérémiades de sa camarade. Voyant le peu d'attention que lui portaient ses amis, la blondinette se mit à fouiner dans les placards du directeur.

- Oh, une bassine ! Chouette, il me suffit de la vider par la fenêtre et je pourrai...

- Mais t'es complètement folle, l'interrompit Charlie en lui arrachant ladite « bassine » des mains. C'est une Pensine.

Cléo eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée, elle marmotta des excuses incompréhensibles, alla s'asseoir en maugréant et se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise.

- Je l'ai trouvée ! s'exclama soudain Lalou.

- Quoi ? Ginny ! Où ça ? s'écria Charlie.

Lalou le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle tenait entre ses mains un parchemin, recouvert de notes de la main de Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ah oui, Ginny. Euh non, c'est pas du tout ça. Je viens de trouver des devinettes que Dumbledore était en train d'essayer de résoudre.

- Chouette, s'enthousiasma Cléo, je suis super forte en devinettes !

Charlie, qui venait de finir de ronger ses ongles, et qui n'était pas encore assez inquiet pour s'attaquer aux phalanges, coupa Lalou d'un ton agressif.

- C'est moi qui pose la première. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait sauver ma sœur ?

- Dumbledore, répondit aussitôt Matt.

- Un miracle ? suggéra Lalou.

- Un phénix ! s'écria Cléo

Tous ces camarades tournèrent vers elle un regard surpris.

- Bah quoi ? se justifia-t-elle. C'est plus courant qu'un miracle et Dumbledore est pas vraiment disponible en ce moment.

- Bah si tu veux, céda Matt, peu convaincu, mais c'est toi qui convaincs Fumseck d'aller aider Ginny. Et nous pendant ce temps, on va essayer de trouver une autre solution.

- Et pourquoi pas demander au Choixpeau ? se moqua Lalou.

- OK ! s'écria Cléo, ignorant la remarque de sa sœur. Pas de problème, c'est mon pote.

Elle se planta alors devant le perchoir de Fumseck et se mit à marchander son secours à prix fort.

- Je te passerai mes bonbons, je te chanterai des berceuses le soir, et le mieux, je mélangerai du whisky Pur Feu à ton eau sans que Papy s'en aperçoivent pendant toutes les vacances !

Aussitôt Fumseck tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et paru s'intéresser de beaucoup plus près aux propositions de cette dernière. Pendant ce temps, Charlie cherchait sur les étagères un objet qui pourrait leur être utile, et Matt s'intéressait enfin aux "devinettes" de Lalou.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est pas du tout une devinette, c'est une prophétie.

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai dit devinette pour que Cléo comprenne. Tiens regarde, Dumbledore a entouré le fils du feu et a écrit...

- Charlie ?! S'étrangla Matt, de stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier, en entendant son nom.

- Il se passe que Dumbledore pense que tu es le fils du feu et que tu vas sauver le fils du voleur, aidé du fils d'un des quatre.

- Mais...mon père s'appelle Arthur, fut la seule chose que Charlie trouva à répondre.

Et puis soudain, les paroles de Matt se frayèrent un chemin dans son cerveau.

- Attends, tu viens de dire quoi là ?

- Je viens de te dire que Dumbledore a fumé des joints avant d'écrire les paroles d'une chanson mystérieuses sur ton prénom.

- Bon, si tu veux en plus du whisky Pur Feu, je te mettrais de la Bierraubeurre. Et... et … euh, j'appellerai mon fils aîné Fumseck !

- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Charlie

- Euh, en quoi t'es concerné par le prénom de mon fils aîné ? rétorqua la blondinette.

- Bah, on ne sais jamais, je serais peut-être le parrain.

- Mouais, bref, je ferai un joli dessin pour le retour de Dumbledore.

A cette proposition, Fumseck parut réagir, sans doute plus par exaspération des propositions de la blondinette, que pour les qualités artistiques de la jeune fille. Il étendit alors ses ailes et s'envola.

- Super ! s'écria Cléo. Merci Fumseck, je m'appliquerai vachement pour ton dessin.

Et puis remarquant qu'il emportait le Choixpeau avec lui, elle s'écria :

- Non, mais attends, Lalou disait ça en plaisantant, c'est dangereux pour lui !

Mais le superbe oiseau ne fit attention à ses protestations et partit au loin, le Choixpeau entre ses serres.

- Bon bah tant pis, j'espère qu'il le ramènera en bon état, sinon Dumbledore sera pas content. Vous faites quoi là ?!

- On essaye de déchiffrer le charabia de notre cher et bien-aimé directeur.

- Bon vas-y Lalou, intervint Charlie, lis-nous les prophéties.

- Hum, hum, alors, la première :

_« Les deux inséparables, nées le même jour,_

_Et en tous points opposées,_

_Vont sa tâche soulager._

_Mais jamais deux sans trois et sans elle, elles n'y arriveront pas… »_

_- _Oulah, elle est dure ta devinette. Hum, nées le même jour, ça veut dire que ce sont des jumelles.

- Belle déduction, se moqua Lalou.

- Alors, il y a les jumelles Patil...

- En tout point opposés, la corrigea Matt

- Oui bon, sinon, il y a Fred et Georges...

Le regard que lui jetèrent ses camarades lui fit ravaler ses arguments.

- Bon sinon, on peut se concentrer sur les autres personnes. Alors, il y a celui qu'elles doivent aider, mais on sait pas grand chose. Et puis sinon, il y a «elle», mais là non plus c'est pas très précis. T'as pas un autre indice ?

- Non. Bon, je vous lis la suivante, elle est plus claire :

_« Le fils d'un des quatre aidera le fils d'un voleur,_

_Secondé par celui du feu… »_

- Effectivement, elle est limpide ! ironisa Matt

- Et là, t'as des indices ?

- Bah Dumbledore a entouré le fils du feu et marqué Charlie en-dessous.

Cléo éclata de rire :

- Charlie ? Le fils du feu ? La bonne blague ! Et en plus, il doit aider quelqu'un. Comment, en mettant le feu à son chaudron ? Franchement, ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge !

- Oui bah ça va, grommela Charlie, vexé. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

- Ah, attendez, s'exclama Lalou, Dumbledore a fait une liste au dos du parchemin, apparemment, c'est pour le fils d'un des quatre.

- Les Schtroumpfs, lu Matt, les quatre Fantastiques, les saisons, le quatre quart, les quatre maisons de Poudlard...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

- Regardez, s'écria soudainement Lalou, le fils du voleur est entouré et à côté c'est écrit Harry. Ça voudrait dire que cinq personnes devraient l'aider, mais l'aider à faire quoi ?!

- Harry est le fils d'un voleur ? répondit Charlie

- Bah, il y a peut-être un autre Harry dans Poudlard, suggéra Cléo.

A cet instant, ils entendirent des bruits dans l'escalier, Lalou rangea aussitôt la moitié du bureau de Dumbledore dans son sac, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la bibliothèque, et elle mit les prophéties dans sa poche. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte en plaquant un sourire angélique sur leurs lèvres, Cléo trouva également une auréole dans un placard, tandis que Mattt et Charlie sifflotait innocemment. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Dumbledore pénétra dans son bureau.

- Par le grand citron à la crème, s'exclama-t-il, que faites-vous ici ?!

- Ginny ! S'écria Charlie. On l'a complètement oubliée !

Matt, Cléo et Charlie se précipitèrent alors devant Dumbledore et se mirent à tout expliquer, à toute allure.

- Moi, je ne l'avais pas du tout oubliée, grommela Lalou, je n'oublie jamais rien !

- STOP ! Cria Dumbledore. Tout ça je le sais déjà, Lalou m'a envoyé un hibou pour tout m'expliquer.

Les enfants haussèrent un sourcil dubitatif :

- Lalou ?!

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

- Je pensais vous le dire en cas de force majeur, répondit la brunette, un air angélique sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu prends un air sadique Lalou ?

- Mais c'est mon air angélique !

- C'est pas flagrant.

Dumbledore parcourut la pièce du regard.

- Mais où est passé Fumseck ? Et le Choixpeau ?

Matt décida d'éluder la question :

- Et sinon, vous ne pouvez pas aider Ginny ?

- En faisant un miracle ? ajouta Lalou

- Non, protesta Cléo, cherchez pas, vous avez perdu !

- Et bien pour aider Ginny, je verrai ce que je peux faire, répondit Dumbledore, mais j'ai besoin de Fumseck et du Choixpeau.

- Yes ! s'écria Cléo. J'ai gagné !

- Cléo, la gronda Matt, en lui jetant un regard équivoque, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te réjouis, Ginny a été enlevée et les seules personnes qui pourraient l'aider ont disparu !

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer un miracle.

- Lalou !

- Bah quoi ?

- Bon, reprit Dumbledore, Mr et Mme Weasley viennent d'arriver, je dois aller au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie et s'immobilisa soudain.

- La fin arrive, murmura-t-il. Le dénouement est proche. Déjà, Fumsek revient, guidant vos amis de sa lumière.

Ils le regardèrent avec un air éberlué mais le directeur leur sourit et leur adressa un clin d'oeil.

- Je suis sûr que Mlle Weasley aura besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud à l'infirmerie.

.

oOo

.

Cléo courut à toute allure dans le couloir, en criant :

- Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy !

Cette dernière ouvrit les bras, prête à recevoir sa camarade... qui la dépassa en continuant de courir.

- Désolée Ginny, je suis super contente que tu ailles bien, mais faut absolument que j'aille au toilettes !

Avant que la rouquine ait eu le temps de refermer ses bras, une Lalou en larmes s'y jeta. Ginny la serra maladroitement, surprise par cette démonstration d'affection. A cet instant, Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Laissez-la ! Cette jeune fille a besoin de calme, de repos et d'un bon chocolat chaud !

Lalou lâcha son amie, l'air légèrement gênée et la laissa s'installer dans l'infirmerie. Gabrielle lui apporta à boire et la rouquine commença à raconter à Matt et Lalou ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de course dans le couloir et une tornade rousse pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Percy se jeta sur le lit de Ginny et la serra de toutes ses forces en pleurant à chaudes larmes, tandis que Fred et Georges cachaient maladroitement leur émotion et que Charlie et Ron souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Lalou et Matt sortirent donc de l'infirmerie, pendant que Gabrielle tentait d'empêcher sa mère de renvoyer toute la famille pour n'autoriser qu'une visite à la fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cléo ouvrit la porte de la salle :

- Ah, ça fait du bien. Coucou Ginny ! Comment tu vas ?

Puis, voyant les effusions familiales, elle décida de repasser plus tard et de commencer à faire son dessin pour Fumseck.

.

oOo

.

- Non, mais d'un certain côté, quand Harry a trouvé l'épée dans le Choixpeau, c'était un petit peu comme un miracle.

- Lalou, tu as perdu, un point c'est tout ! Et moi j'ai gagné, c'est grâce à Fumseck que Ginny est là !

- En même temps, renchérit Charlie, celui qui a le plus perdu, c'est Matt. Dumbledore n'a servi à rien.

- C'est même pas vrai, s'écria Matt. Il a joué un rôle capital !

- Ah oui, vas-y, on t'écoute, ironisa Cléo.

- Et ben, Harry c'était son représentant... et puis... Fumseck nous a aidés à cause de Dumbledore.

- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua Cléo. C'était mon dessin !

- De Dumbledore ! s'écria triomphalement le jeune homme. J'avais raison !

- En même temps, se moqua Lalou, quand on voit le dessin de Cléo...

- Ah mais c'est Dumbledore ! s'exclama Ginny. Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi une vache en robe violette.

- C'est parce que tu le prenais à l'envers, se défendit Cléo.

- Parce qu'il y a un sens ? ajouta Charlie, un sourire hilare sur le visage.

- Vous êtes méchants, grommela la blondinette, il est super beau mon dessin.

Fred et George passèrent à côté d'eux.

- Eh, les adieux larmoyants, va falloir abréger, le Poudlard Express va bientôt partir.

- Bon, commença Ginny, de toute façon, on se reverra dans deux mois.

- Et puis, on s'écrira, rajouta Charlie.

- Oui, mais n'oubliez pas que Matt et moi on ne sera pas joignable pendant deux semaines.

- En même temps, quelle idée d'assister à des conférences sur le gujarati ancien, marmonna Cléo.

- Je n'y assiste pas, je les donne ! corrigea Lalou.

- Oui, mais qui peut bien y assister ?!

- Matt, Dumbledore, Flitwick, et plein de personnes qui veulent se cultiver, comme par exemple un Français, vous vous souvenez, l'ancien commentateur au nom à rallonge.

- Bref, les coupa Ginny, il faut vraiment qu'on monte là. Et si on trouve quelque chose à propos des prophéties, on vous préviendra tout de suite, d'accord ?

Les deux Weasley montèrent alors dans le train, qui démarra peu après. Et pendant que Matt leur disait au-revoir du quai de Pré-au-Lard, Cléo et Lalou regardèrent partir le Poudlard Express en se disputant sur l'intérêt du gujarati ancien.

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette année est donc officiellement terminée ! Merci, thank you, bravo !

Merci à vous de l'avoir lu. Merci à tout ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews et merci à **Ongi **(alias **Aide**), notre super bêta.

Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié.

Pensez-vous que le gujarati ancien soit vraiment intéressant ?

Fumseck a-t-il aidée Harry grâce à sa loyauté envers Dumbledore ou pour le dessin de Cléo ?

Qui est-ce fils des quatre ? Et toutes les autres personnes ?

Dumbledore est-il vraiment fou, ou ces prophéties ont-elles un sens ?

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

Avez-vous aimé cette année ?

Pour nous répondre, vous pouvez nous laisser une review. En tout cas, si vous le faites, soyez assuré que l'on vous répondra.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera normalement sur les grandes vacances, si on ne change pas d'avis. On vous informera de l'avancement sur notre profil.

Mais en attendant le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez aller voir notre autres histoires: Petites anecdotes de la vie des maraudeurs, Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily  et Serpentard à la vie, à la mort (sur Zachary-Alexander) _*sourire angélique_* Bah quoi, un peu de pub, ça ne fait jamais de mal.

N'hésitez pas non plus à aller faire un tour sur notre blog: lalina15 . centerblog . net (enlevez les espaces) pour y lire d'autres articles délirants ;)


End file.
